HALF A SOUL
by Yami Neferbre
Summary: Seto belongs to a community of Slayers.These slayers have been waiting 3000 years for the boy to be born that would save them from the vampires. But that boy has already been found by the vampire king. Yami is him, and now Seto will do anything to savehim
1. Chapter One

_**Half a Soul**_  
  
_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Yugioh, Blade, or anything else that this story may seem to have.  
**  
_**Chapter One**_  
  
There is a prophecy that the slayers that have occupied the city of Aldahem have known for the past three thousand years. Each child must know it by heart, on top of the ability to fight as well if not better than a vampire. Some do not fight, that is understandable, but they do not lounge around. They are scientists that work desperately day and night to find a cure for vampires, and for the most advanced weaponry that they can create. They will need it, for the day that the prophecy will be fulfilled only draws closer by every rise of the moon within their dark skies. The boy from the prophecy is who will save them from the vampires, lift the darkness from their lands, and restore it back to the beauty that it had once been. That child was their only hope. In ancient times a young Pharaoh was born with an inconceivable amount of shadow powers. They were so intense that the boy himself could barely control them, and his father simply could not. That is why the vampires wanted him dead. They wanted him gone from this world, for all he would bring was suffering to their perfect kind.  
  
This boy proved to be immensely intelligent. He was making full sentences by four months, and full paragraphs at eight months. His writing ability came at one when his speech began, and his intelligence soared from there. He succeeded his father in every subject and baffled his tutors when he finished his lessons at eight and could have easily began to rule the country in his father's stead.  
  
His fighting abilities were phenomenal for a human, and once he could control his powers he could never be beaten in either a shadow duel, or a wizards one. This only worried the vampires more and eventually pushed them beyond their limits.  
  
On his own the boy figured out how their world worked, he could decipher the differences between a human and vampire instantly, and with that would simply kill them on the spot.  
  
Then upon the night that the boy turned fourteen the King of Vampires crept into the palace like a shadow on the ground and sank his fangs deep into the prince's neck. His hate for the boy was so much that he was ruthless. He ripped up and up through the boy's main artery in his neck until there was nothing left of the right side of the prince's neck. There was no way in the seven hells that he could survive that.  
  
But he was wrong. When he killed the Pharaoh and turned to leave the room he found the Prince standing in the doorway, his eyes crimson, his own blood trailing down his side staining his linen kilt, and his chest heaving from the effort of moving through the hall to the doorway. The Vampire king was terrified, the boy had half a soul left, he had the will, and he had the strength to kill him at that instant. But the Prince in turn collapsed and as all vampires do before turning began to scream and twist in agony. The King took his chance and fled.  
  
After a year of watching the new Pharaoh the Vampire King was angered to see that the young Pharaoh had found a serum to quench his thirst for blood and live and be nourished off of human food and drink. The Pharaoh had to be stopped, stopped from finding a way to wipe the vampires out completely, something he could probably do with his bare hands and shadow powers.  
  
Upon Spirit day, a day where solid darkness creeps over the night sky and covers the stars and moon with a blanket of black and hold it as such for twenty-four hours they cornered him. The Pharaoh fought back as hard as he could but soon fell to a wound from the King. Lying there in a pool of his own blood, bleeding and trying to breathe he grasped the item that kept his shadow powers in check, the all-powerful Millennium Puzzle. Squeezing it he cried out, "I curse you night walkers for what you have done to me. I will return for my revenge, I will return to finish what I started. Just you wait, in Three thousand years time I will be resurrected, and I will kill all of you, I will find a cure. My reincarnation will be born upon the beginning of spirit day; the moon will go red at the stroke of midnight before it is clouded over by the darkness, and he will glow briefly in the darkness on that day. This I swear upon my Father's soul. Puzzle sacrifice my soul to fulfill this promise".  
  
With that the King watched as the Pharaoh's soul was drained from the item and the body turned rigid in its position of death. He took the oath seriously and told his people. And a young general who had seen the whole scene dashed to the palace and told everyone.  
  
From there a five cities were made, each one filled to the brim with people trained to kill vampires, and trained to teach their own children, and people with unbelievable intelligence. Thus starting the constant war between Slayers and Vampires.  
  
Aldahem was the first of the five to be created. The others were Healdon, Seyabrook Canaldra, Yasimay, and St. Michaels. But Aldahem was by far the place of the best quality Slayers, and vampires. Most believed that the reincarnation of their Pharaoh would be from that city, but no one knew for sure. But they do know that he was born, they saw all the signs upon the right day.  
  
**_THE DAY  
_**  
Spirits day, a dreaded day by all. Woman hurried their children into the home early as to insure that any vampires or werewolves that decided to leave early would not catch them. It was strange today, the day before Spirit day. Dark it had been all day; the sky held a smoky grey and the sun was not visible. It rained in the morning, leaving the ground damp and slippery under foot.  
  
Akunadin stood holding his five-year-old son's hand as he stared up at the sky. It had been three thousand years, could tonight be the night he wondered. Kneeling down he held his little sons waist, "today is the day my little blue eyed child, today is the day," he said. The boy knew what he was speaking of immediately and turned his cerulean eyes up to the sky, Akunadin ruffled the boys chestnut brown hair as the child asked "he will be born will he not be Father," he nodded and kissed his son's cheek.  
  
"Come inside, it will become dangerous very soon," he said and led his little boy back within the house.  
  
In the village of Thebes, a small place not far from Aldahem stationed in a valley along the Blue Nile River a small cry rang out at the stroke of midnight. The Father cried with joy but immediately saw the red moon above. A gasp escaped his lips as he watched it being cloaked over by darkness, was it possible, was his child the boy of the prophecy.  
  
Taking the boy into his arms he kissed his wife's brow, "I will be back my love," he said and rising up gazed at his son. He held the features of the statue of the Pharaoh that stood in the centre of their village. He had the violet eyes, golden bangs, everything. Now the last test was to confirm it.  
  
Pushing the door open he stepped out into the blackness and was immediately given a light, a crimson one. Looking down he sighed, it was true, his little one was the boy of the prophecy, it made it easy on him, he would be named after the Pharaoh himself. Smiling he strode back into the house.  
  
_**14 YEARS LATER**_

Opening the door to their small sand stone Egyptian styled home Alexia glanced down the hill upon which they lived and sighed with relief, around the statue of the Great Pharaoh ran recklessly her son of fourteen years. Leaning against the doorframe she savoured watching him in his bliss, she was now reluctant to call him back to do his chores in the barn and field, but they had to be done.  
  
"Yami," she called, "come home, help your Father". The said boy looked up and waving up at her in answer said a curt good bye to his friends and dashed off to the house. While she waited Alexia glanced at the two spires at the north and south ends of the village. They were to be used to call for help from the slayers city of Aldahem a good five minuets ride east from them. Each spire had a clock upon it, but the people of this small, primitive village relied on the sun, not those clocks. They preferred the ancient way of night, not the strange technological way of the cities.  
  
The boy strode up to her with his usual regal stance, head high and posture perfect. The mud that covered his skin and clothes ruined the whole stance but Alexia cared not. At the moment a bandana of linen material fastened at his brow with a gold band as well as at the base of his neck kept the boy's usual wild and spiky hair flattened to his scalp. She smiled at him, "go and help your Father child, but tell him to come to me for a moment, I must speak with him," she stated. Nodding the boy ran off to an old stone and wood barn just to the left of them. A man was there to great the boy and seemed to instruct him to do something before striding over to her. She smiled at him and held out her hands for him to take as she stared silently into his brow eyes. Taking them he stepped up beside her and kissed her brow briefly before glancing back at the barn, "I'm worried about his reaction," he stated, she nodded in agreement and pulled him into the house.  
  
Closing the door they faced each other, Alexia sighed as she stared at her husband who let his spiked hair loose and held most of their son's facial features, "we must tell him anyway tonight, and we must contact your brother to ask if his house is ready for us to come. We must leave in a few weeks, only taking what furniture we need, and leave the man whom is buying the place some of the horses. Take the best three," she stated.  
  
He nodded, "I had already considered that, Yami will not be able to part with Mystyc, there is just no way, even the gods cannot take that horse from him. And he would kill us if we left Horus and the dog behind. We can let him take them, but that is all".  
  
"That is all that he will want," she affirmed, "but he is not one for technology, I am afraid at how he will react to us moving to Aldahem, it's a city, not one of the tiny villages that have nothing but a horse and plough. Those cities are incredibly different".  
  
"As well I want to send him to Blade to be taught how to fight, he knows how to do it, and how to drill it in fast. He needs to know how to defend himself, I have been soft on him for the last seven years," he stated, "he has slayer blood and he will become one". She nodded in agreement and kissed his cheek, "I know Kayden, now go and finish your chores before the sun reaches the sky's middle, it will be too hot afterward to do anything," she stated.  
  
Kissing her once again Kayden strode out into the already high heat of the day and headed towards the barn where his son was cleaning the stalls out. The Egyptian sun was hot for a spring day, signifying an early summer, but that was of no use to him now since he did not have to try and take care of their wheat crop, the new owner would.  
  
"Yami," he called as he entered the shade of the barn and was immediately engulfed by the smell of warm dung. He was used to it but still cringed as he heard his son's rich voice called back to him, "here Papa". Glancing down to the end of the barn he saw the boy in a pair of gloves that covered his arms up to his elbows in tanned leather as he carried out new bales of hay from the back room.  
  
Chuckling Kayden shook his head, "eager to work today are we," he asked, the boy turned his violet eyes to him and smiling went back into room to grab another bale. Grabbing a rake from the wall he began to sweep out the stale hay from the first few stalls as Yami finished up staking the new ones that would be put in.  
  
They were quiet as they worked together to clean the stalls after removing every horse and letting them roam free in the pasture. Yami rarely spoke, and when he did it was because Kayden asked him something. Once cleaned and scrubbed out they put the new hay in and left to finish their other chores around the farm.  
  
Alexia was working in the garden as always and treating the thicker grass in the front and back of the house. She glanced up as she watched the men brush the horses, clean the wagon, and put out the hay for the horses and the twenty cows that they had in a pasture behind the barn. Pleased that Kayden was keeping Yami busy she finished with the lotus and carnation flowers that she was growing and hurried into the house. Lunch needed to be made before it was too hot out.  
  
Grabbing a handle on the roof she pulled as hard as she could and glanced up as she watched the roof slide away and let the sunlight pour in. They always cooked with the roof off except when it was raining, that way it would not get too warm within the household. Putting wood into the stove she lit the logs with a candle and swiftly filled a pot with water before placing in upon the burner.  
  
When her stew was done she opened the back door and called out to the men as they stood lazily by the barn in the noontide heat, "lunch is ready". The two eagerly came in and began to set their outdoor table upon the covered patio on the second floor. Alexia and Kayden sat down as Yami carried up the pot of stew and placed it in the tables centre among the chopped vegetables and assortments of buttered bread and the jug of nearly frozen sherbet.  
  
Sitting down Yami instinctively bowed his head and gasped his parents hands as his father began their prayer, "I thank thee wonderful Horus for the food that you have so graciously given us, for our happiness, and blessing us with your hands. Thank you, Nema," he and his mother repeated the last word before lifting their heads. Allowing his parents to dish out their stew he waited before taking the ladle and beginning to fill his own bowl. Exchanging glances Kayden and Alexia nodded, they needed to now.  
  
"Yami, we need to tell you something that we had decided a long time ago," stated Alexia. Blinking Yami urged them to continue with curiosity gleaming clearly in his eyes. Sighing Kayden leaned forward and rested his hands on the table, "you are at the age where you need to learn about what you are. I never told you, but before you were born I was a slayer from Aldahem in the highest Squadron". The boy leaned back in his seat and simply stared at his father wide eyed in surprise. Taking that as an answer he continued, "I had wanted to teach you the life of a slayer, but your mother insisted that we wait, so we moved away from living with your only living relatives and came here".  
  
"Relatives," Yami said questionly as he glanced at each of them, they nodded slowly. Reaching forward Alexia grasped her son's hand, "you have an uncle, aunt, and cousin, and they live in Aldahem. Your cousin Seto if five years older than you, and he has never seen you, only heard of you as you just have him.  
  
Heaving a deep breath Yami stared hard at her, "why," was all he asked. She sighed, "Because Yami, your Father was heavily wanted by the vampire king along with the rest of his squadron because of what they had been able to do lately. And with an infant child on his hands, one that is very important to our survival, we had to keep you secret until we needed to take you to training".  
  
Narrowing his eyes Yami asked in his own way, "important to our survival". Running his hand through his hair Kayden sighed, "it was proven long ago who you were, in fact it was upon the day you were born. You remember the legend that I told you about, with the Pharaoh that carries the same name as you, the same appearance and made that oath upon an object," he said, Yami nodded, "well all the signs were there Yami. For one you took up the Pharaoh's appearance perfectly before he was taken, then the sky had a red moon in it before it was clouded over by darkness. After that, I took you outside and as the Pharaoh had said, you glowed a pale crimson. You are that child and I was commanded to protect you with every bone in my body.  
  
"So you see Yami, we had a reason to make you grow up in a life of secrecy. But now you are of the age where you should be introduced to you kindred and taught how to protect yourself. The King of Vampires will be after you this year, next year, and the years to come so that he can turn you and make sure that you cannot fulfill the prophecy," he expounded.  
  
Squeezing Yami's now stiff hand Alexia finished for her husband, "so we have decided to move in with you Aunt, and Uncle in their mansion in Aldahem, we will be leaving in two weeks time," she stated.  
  
Silence fell over them as Yami stared blankly at the table, blinking he felt tears forming and beginning to run down his cheeks. Swiftly he rose to his feet and removing his hand from his mother's timid grasp he ran back into the house.  
  
Kayden stood up to follow him but Alexia but a restraining hand on his arm, "let him go, he has to digest a lot of shocking details. Let him be till he wants to speak with us," she insisted. Sighing Kayden sat down, "he didn't even eat his meal," he stated, "he needs something to eat, he had nothing this morning because as he told me at one point while we were doing chores that he knew that we were hiding something from him, but I don't think that he knew that it was this intense". She shook her head in agreement and slowly began to eat.  
  
Yami ran into and closed the door behind him and putting his back to it hoped to keep his parents away if they tried to follow him. Hearing nothing for several minuets he sank to the floor and buried his hands in his face, "why me," was all he muttered before allowing his tears to fully fall from his violet eyes.  
  
**Review please, it would be great. Thanks...review.**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Half a Soul**_  
  
_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Yugioh, Blade, or anything else that this story may seem to have.  
**  
_**Chapter One**_  
  
As the sun began to set into the horizon Alexia and Kayden's worry only increased as Yami made no noise and had yet to leave his room. Supper he had not attended which made Alexia rapidly reach her limit of leaving the boy in peace.  
  
Sitting upon the couch with a fire crackling in the fireplace the two of them slowly packed the books and pictures within the house that they could reach. Most of the things that they were coming with them within the living room was back well towards midnight. It was only after they had nearly finished with the study that Alexia snapped.  
  
"I cannot take his silence, I am going to speak with him," she said putting the books that she held in a wooden crate. Glancing at her Kayden sighed, "Fine, go along, I will come when I am finished here," he stated and continued sorting out which of the books and clutter would come with them.  
  
Striding up the stairs she stepped into the dark hallway and glanced down to the end room, walking towards it she knocked upon the door, "Yami, Yami darling may I come in," she said in a gentle voice. Hearing no answer she turned the handle and stepped in to the darkness. The black curtains had been pulled over the large window and the room was cloaked in pure darkness. Blinking she gave her eyes a moment to adjust before she began to glance around. Seeing movement upon the bed she edged carefully towards it and sat down.  
  
A body moved behind her from laying down to sitting up. Sighing she grasped one side of the curtains and pulled it open so that she could stare at her son. He refused to meet her gaze; instead he stared out the window and gave it his full attention. Blinking she reached over and placed her hand upon his knee, "do you want to talk Yami," she asked, he shrugged and pulled his knees up to his chest in an insecure childish way.  
  
"Yami I wish that you would understand why we had to keep this from you, it was for your own protection," she stated, "please honey look at me". Reluctantly Yami lifted his gaze to her, "why didn't you trust me, I would have kept that to myself, you know I'm not the type of person to frolic around and tell the whole world. Why," he demanded his voice holding a slight sob to it. She sighed, "it was the Ministries idea to do that, they thought that it would keep you much safer, we insisted to let you know when you were seven, but they did not allow it".  
  
"The ministry," Yami said questionly. Placing her hands in her lap Alexia stared at him dead in the eye, "the Ministry of Vampire Slayers. Its headquarters are in Aldahem and we have had family in it. Namely both your Grandfather's and great grandfathers. We listen to them, they are our leaders, leaders until the day that you turn twenty and are fully capable of taking up the Throne of all vampire slayers".  
  
The boy closed his eyes and released a shaky breath, "and what if I don't want the throne, what will they do then," he demanded. Taken aback Alexia stared at him with wide eyes, "then you would become the leader of the council. Either way Yami, even if you don't want to, you would lead the Slayers". Shaking his head Yami buried his head in his knees, "go away," he snapped, "Let me try and digest more of this stupid Intel that you have thrown upon my shoulders".  
  
Alexia stared at him in utter hurt, "Yami I came up here to help you," she stated. He chuckled, "well it's not working, now leave me alone," his voice was heated behind the noticeable sobs. Biting her lip she hurriedly rose to her feet and left the room closing the door loudly.  
  
As she headed down the stairs Kayden looked up at her questionly, "how is he," he asked. She wiped tears off of her cheeks, "he is heavily angry and upset, this was all too much for him and he is furious at us for just dropping it upon his shoulders. Reasoning with him in nearly impossible because I just made it worse. I told him about the ministry and how when he is twenty they will put him upon the throne. He told me to leave him alone".  
  
Stepping forward Kayden wrapped his arms around his wife, "I'll go and talk to him, maybe there is another way to get him to understand. Remember he is still not but a young boy and needs to realize that what we speak of is true. I need you to call my brother, tell him that we are coming this week, that way Yami can be around more people and meet his family sooner, he probably wants to," she nodded against him and pulling away strode to their communication screen in the study.  
  
Striding up the stairs Kayden opened the bedroom door without a knock and closing it turned to stare at his son who was in the same position as Alexia had left him, save his shoulders were shaking from weeping. Sitting down upon the bed he heard his son mutter, "leave me alone," in a desperate tone. Kayden did not budge; instead he grasped his son's shoulders and shifting on the bed pulled the boy against him in a tender embrace. Yami fell into it and let his tears soak his father's shirt, the whole time Kayden was rubbing his back comfortingly.  
  
"Listen Yami, I know that this is all hard for you to comprehend at your age and all at one time, but you must understand, this is your destiny, the gods gave it to you because they knew that you would be strong enough to fulfill it. They believed in you," he stated in a gentle tone. Shaking his head against his father's torso, "but I'm not Papa, I'm not, I never have been and never will be," he argued with insecurity.  
  
"Just remember Yami, we are here for you, and when we go to live with you Uncle Akunadin, Aunt Maisie, and cousin Seto they will be with you every step of the way as well. Our best friends will be there to help you as well, there will be people to help you, you don't have to go through it on your own. Yami look at me," he said, the boy forced his face up, "we love you, and we will get you through all your training, we will make you strong, and we will protect you until you are strong enough to defend yourself and be the born leader that you are. Trust me Yami, it will all work out if you have faith".  
  
"Papa," Yami sobbed wrapping his arms around his Father's neck, "thank you". Kayden smiled and kissed his son's brow, "your welcome Yami, now just so you know we will be leaving sooner so that you have a week to get to know your family before you have to start your training, are you all right with that," he asked. Nodding Yami pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes, "I'd prefer it. How old is Seto Papa," he asked. Kayden rubbed Yami's shoulder, "I believe that he just turned nineteen, he was five when you were born, so yes, he just turned nineteen on August 6th". Yami smiled, "I'll have to wish him a late birthday then," he stated, Kayden chuckled and nodded.  
  
"May I go to sleep Papa, it's been a long day," he stated. Nodding Kayden allowed Yami to lie down before he covered the boy with the blanket and kissed his brow, "good night Yami, don't let the bad bugs bite," he stated. Smiling Yami said, "I wont," before closing his eyes.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Packing had taken up most of his time, as well as doing his chores and telling his friends from the village that he was moving. They all wished him good luck and they rushed around recklessly every night before and after dinner. Yami loved being able to be around them before he left, it comforted him and encouraged himself to make them proud.  
  
Putting a saddle on his black stallion Mystyc he clanked back at the house. His parents were still inside and the sun had long since set into the horizon. Blinking he glanced in the direction of Aldahem, it was only fifteen minuets or so away when not at a full gallop. Sighing he patted Mystyc's neck before heading back to the house.  
  
Entering he saw his parents slowly getting their jackets and cloaks on in the living room, he smiled, "I am going to go say good-bye to Corry, he said that he would be at the fountain after dark to see my leave". The two glanced up at him and nodded, "go ahead darling," insisted Alexia, "we will call you when the wagon is ready to go". Smiling he closed the door and dashed down the hill towards the centre part where the statue of the Pharaoh proudly stood with water pouring out from under his feet.  
  
Along the edge sat a young boy the same age as his self, though he was taller, broader built, and had chin length curly black hair. As his boots hit the stone pavement the boy looked up and smiled before rising to his feet, "come to say good-bye," he stated. Nodding Yami embraced his friend, "how could I leave without seeing you, you're my best friend Corry," he reminded. Chuckling Corry pulled away, "I know, come let us walk back to your place, slowly though, I'd like to be able to talk to you for more than two minuets". Chuckling Yami nodded in agreement and they began to walk back.  
  
"Are you looking forward to the move," Corry asked. Shrugging Yami gazed at the pavement, "in a sense yes, but I would miss the small town life, and my friends". Smiling Corry put his arms around his friends shoulders, Yami mimicked him, "you know Yami, I'm going to miss you terribly, will you ever come back and visit," he asked. Nodding Yami gazed up into his friend's face, "as often as I can," he stated gaining an even broader smile from his friend.  
  
Suddenly a heart wrenching scream came from Yami's home. Looking up the two of them saw a group of people in black cloaks and hoods standing in front of the open door to the house. The two of them knew what they were immediately, they had seen them before frequently in their lives. Yami glanced at his friend, "go to the spire and call for the slayers, I need to go help my parents," nodding Corry dashed off to one of the communication spires while Yami dashed back to his house.  
  
The vampires had entered the house when he reached the top of the hill and frantically he dashed for the open doorway. Finding that the door had been ripped from it's hinges with a tremendous force he felt his courage slowly leaving him, those creatures were strong, how could he hope to be able to fight against them.  
  
From within he heard a deep vicious voice bellow, "where is he Kayden, I am in no mood for your old games".  
  
"Why the hell would I tell you, that's my son, I would not willingly give him up to you," rang his Father's voice, Yami could tell where they were, they were in the study. Cautiously he crept forward as the voices yelled at each other back and forth.  
  
"Tell me where he is or your wives lovely head will be ripped permanently off".  
  
"Never, you wouldn't do it Valick, you'd prefer to bite her, and you know as well as I do that you are vulnerable in that state, and nothing would stop me from severing your head off of your shoulders".  
  
"Where is the Pharaoh's reincarnation, tell me now".  
  
"No!"  
  
Reaching the study doorway Yami glanced into hold back a gasp of horror. Ten vampires, pale skinned, dark eyed, dark haired, and dressed purely in black had his Father pinned to the wall, and his mother was upon her knees with who looked like the leader standing over her with five of the ten behind him. The leader's appearance alone drained the courage out of his body.  
  
He was tall, muscular and held a vicious shine in his soulless eyes. His black clothing only enhanced his back eyes and made Yami shiver in fear, he was no slayer but he could still tell who that vampire was. It was Lord Valick, the King of Vampires. Biting his lip he peered around the doorframe at the scene before him.  
  
Valick grasped his mother's throat and squeezed hard, "tell me where he is, or I will kill or turn her," he snapped. Kayden shook his head, "I won't give him away to you," he snapped. Growling Valick rose to his feet lifting his mother effortlessly so that her feet were a foot above the ground, his hand still squeezing her neck, "tell me". Shaking his head Kayden closed his eyes, "never you fucking bastard, never".  
  
Sighing Valick reached up with his other hand, in it was a bronze bladed dagger, Yami instantly knew what the vampire was going to do. Springing forward without a though he cried out, "don't hurt her, leave her alone".  
  
Everyone's gaze turned to him and immediately he regretted interfering. Taking a step back he glanced at his Father's worried face, to Valick's hungry one. Whimpering he took a step back, that look that Valick was giving him made him feel like prey. He was about to turn and bolt but firm hands grasped his arms and kept him still before he could move. Giving a small cry he looked up into soulless black eyes.  
  
"Valick don't you fucking dare, leave him alone," bellowed Kayden as he struggled against the vampires holding him. Valick chuckled, "do you want them to live little one," he asked running one of his hands up Yami's neck. Nodding Yami tried to pull away but the vice like grip kept him in place. He could hear his Father struggling and his mother forcing herself to her feet as Valick forced him into the living room, "then you will fully surrender yourself to me, if you do not, then I will kill them, understand". Yami nodded, "I...I surrender," he said in a small terrified voice like a mouse cornered by a cat. Valick smiled, "good".  
  
Suddenly Yami felt himself being forced heavily against the hard floor of the living room. Crying out in pain he found that all the breath had left his lungs and desperately he tried to breathe. Valick smiled down at him, "that will be useless little one, soon the breath will be entirely gone from you".  
  
The other vampires came out, two restraining each parent as the other's formed a circle around the two of them. Yami glanced at each of them fearfully before returning his gaze to Valick, "what are you doing," he demanded timidly. Valick chuckled, "making sure that you can never fulfill the prophecy".  
  
"Valick, I am disgusted by you," cried a voice from the doorway. Glancing up Yami saw a young man of twenty standing in the doorway, his chestnut hair messy from ridding, and his cerulean eyes focused on him and the King of Vampires. Valick growled, "Seto, how did you know we were here," he demanded. Seto smiled, "a little birdie called us and we complied to his plea". He stated as a tall and broad black man strode up beside him, a sword in hand and his body encased in black leather, and sunglasses covered his already dark eyes,  
  
"Vampires, seize them, make sure that they do not interrupt me," he snapped.  
  
Seto's companion smiled mockingly and gave his sword an experimental swish, "finally, some entertainment," he chuckled in a deep rough voice as the vamps dashed forward. Blinking Seto dashed away with surprising speed and dashed towards Kayden and Alexia. Roughly he used his fist as a weapon and knocked the four vamps away from the two while swiftly pulling out a thin bladed sword.  
  
From his position on the ground Yami glanced at the fighting that was going on around him. Seto's companion had been forced into the house as more vampires joined the original ten and fought equally against the two. Seeing his Father pull out a weapon as well from above the mantle on the fireplace he watched at he fought along side the two blocking them from touching his mother.  
  
Feeling a hand run along his neck he turned his eyes back upon Valick's face, the vampire smiled down at him, the look of hunger in his eyes ever growing. Whimpering he tried to turn his gaze away but the vampire kept his face in place with a firm hand. Leaning forward Valick put his mouth beside the boy's ear, "don't worry little one, this will all be over soon," he whispered, his cold breath sweeping over Yami's already chilled skin.  
  
Seto glanced at his companion, "get close to my cousin Blade, make sure that Valick does not do anything to him," he cried. Giving a firm nod Blade was about to push the vampires in front of him out of his way but a blood- curdling scream of anguish stopped him in his tracks. Forcefully he pushed the vampires aside and growled as he saw what was before him.  
  
Yami lay beneath Valick, his face scrunched in pain as the Vampires teeth lodged into his neck and continued to pull upwards as he drained the boy's body of his blood. Yami's hands here fisted in a vicelike grip on Valick's shoulders as his body jerked from the pain. Tears rolled down those bronze cheeks from amethyst eyes as they stared at the ceiling, small sounds of pain were torn from his throat as his body became weaker and weaker.  
  
"Valick you bastard," cried Kayden as he was able to see what was happening, "get off of him". Valick finished his job and left the large gash on Yami's neck that was much like the Pharaoh's, from the beginning of his neck, to the start of his jaw. His body was shaking uncontrollably as Valick licked his lips before wiping away the blood with his sleeve. Sitting up between Yami straddled legs the vampire king stared down at his work as all activity ceased in the room. He smiled and reaching down ran his hand over Yami's pale face, "Bakura, bring me the vile," he commanded firmly. A devilish looking man with shoulder length white hair and a jagged scar on his left cheek came forward and handed the king a needle filled with a marble coloured liquid.  
  
Taking it Valick smiled at Seto, Blade, Kayden and Alexia as he held it up, "you've failed in your task, just as the Pharaoh's friends had failed in helping him from being murdered three thousand years ago. Eh, what a pity that he will no longer be on you side anymore, I see that his former self had never expected for this to happen," he chuckled. Kayden desperately pulled Alexia to him as Valick heavily forced the point of the needle into the wound on Yami's neck.  
  
Making a gurgling sound and nearly chocking on his own blood Yami tried to roll away, but his body did not have the strength. When the liquid was injected into his system his body began to feel like it was on fire, crying as best as he could he felt his back arch as wave after wave of burning pain ripped through him.  
  
Kayden and Seto tried to dash forward only to be blocked by the vampires, Blade had already been surrounded and they watched helplessly as Yami twisted and arched in pain. Tears came to Alexia's eyes and she buried her head in her husband's chest she could no longer watch what was happening to her son.  
  
Yami collapsed weakly to the floor as the effects of the concoction that was injected into him wore off he stared at the ceiling. Panting he closed his mouth and knowingly felt his teeth with his tongue. Groaning when he felt sharp fangs instead of the usually flat one he closed his eyes and lay limply in yielding.  
  
Smiling broadly Valick picked up the boy into his arms, "thank you for your wonderful entertainment tonight, we will be taking out prize now," he stated smiling directly at Kayden who merely glared at him defiantly.  
  
"You concoction will not stop him from keeping his soul, just you watch Valick, he'll win the struggle," he bellowed before the vampires disappeared from the room in a flick of black cloaks. Blade ran out the door after them to watch them go while Seto stayed in and went up to his Aunt and Uncle, "I'm sorry, we were not fast enough, but I assure you, we will get him back no matter what," he stated. Nodding Alexia and Kayden sighed and gazed at each other, "we are still coming to your home, there is no fixing the memory we have of this place and I would prefer not to walk into the same room as the one in which our enemy turned my only child. Come let us go," he stated. Nodding Seto put an arm around his Aunt's shoulder as they strode outside.  
  
It was pouring rain as they stepped outside and dashed towards their horses and the wagon of covered belongings. Kayden strapped Mystyc to the side of the wagon and made sure that the dog was in the wagon. As soon as he went to go check upon Horus the silver winged Falcon pushed his way out of his cage and out into the night. He sighed, "find your master Horus, he awaits you," he said in a sad tone.  
  
Seto sat on his horse as they began to head to Aldahem, staring off in the distance he made a silent promise as he remembered the first time he saw his cousin, pinned to the floor and terrified out of his young teenage mind. Growling he stared up at the sky, "I will get you back Yami, I promise". 


	3. Chapter Three

**_HALF A SOUL_**  
  
_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Yugioh, Blade, the movie Vampires, or anything else that this story may seem to have, and any song as well.  
  
SORRY FANS THAT I COULD NOT GET THIS UP A WHILE AGO, I WENT CAMPING ON THURSDAY WHEN I WOULD HAVE POSTED IT, BUT I GOT PICKED UP EARLY AND DID NOT GET HOME TILL SUNDAY, THEN MY BROTHER STOLE THE COMPUTER. SORRY.  
**  
**_CHAPTER THREE_**  
  
He had been staring out from this same balcony at the city of Aldahem in the night for a year now, from the same room, from the same stone castle that was invisible to all who did not know where it was. The stone was always bitter cold under his hands, which were no warmer, and his crimson eyes always had the same distant look to them.  
  
Nearly every night he was in Aldahem at the nightclubs either singing, finding an easy prey, or doing an errand for Valick. Either way two vampires were always with him making sure that he did not run off. Valick knew that he would if he did not have an escort, or was not being watched by those particular vampires, it had happened before.  
  
His father had been right, the night that Valick took him away he had fought all through the night, fought through the pain and fought for control. Restraints had kept him pinned to the bed and Valick and a female vampire named Scarlet kept their hands upon him the whole time. In the end Valick had growled with anger when he had woke the next night with more than half of his soul still within his body. He often chuckled at the memory of Valick storming out of the room like a child having a temper tantrum.  
  
The stars above glistened silver as he stared up at them with cold eyes. The memory of that night was clear in his mind, it was a year to the day upon this night; at this hour he would have been running back home only to get caught. Growling he clenched his hands into fists till his knuckles turned impossibly white, his eyes were closed as he held back tears of rage. Valick had made his life a living hell and did anything possible to keep him from fulfilling the prophecy.  
  
"Yami," snapped a voice from behind him, spinning around Yami glared heavily at the familiar white haired vampire. The vampire chuckled and ran his hand over his scar (a habit Yami was quite used to) before striding towards the railing, "come along yah little brat, we have some feasting to do at the millennium club". Yami grunted in response and reluctantly followed the vampire who's long hair was the colour of the snow that could only be seen in the mountains many months travel to the north lay in a mess of knots just past his shoulders.  
  
Entering into his chambers Yami stepped behind a wooden screen before beginning to change out of his simple silk tunic. Bakura, the vampire sat lazily upon the couch, slouched with his feet apart he showed that he had not a care in the world if a young pretty maiden decided to crawl over to him, nor a handsome man.  
  
Black leather pants were pulled on along with two belts, one to hold the very low cut pants on, the other slanted diagonally for show. A red leather shirt was pulled on as well as solid gold armbands on his upper arm and ones that interlocked and went from just below his elbow to just above his wrists. Turning he reached down and grabbed a leather choker collar in the design of a belt, he paused when he saw the mirror in front of him. Timidly he ran his hand over the scar, it still stung at times strangely enough and he did what ever he could to hide it, other vampires would be able to sense that it was his weakness and would take immediate advantage.  
  
Strapping the collar on he ran his hand through his spiky locks and admired his appearance for a moment. A year ago when he looked into the mirror he would see a boy who looked to be a twelve-year-old child, wide-eyed and innocent with little bodily muscle. And now his skin was the colour of polished bronze and ran smoothly over perfectly tones muscles. His eyes had slanted and were now narrow and gave him a confident appearance.  
  
His hair had changed a little, he no longer wore a bandana over it and it was no longer flattened to his scalp. No it spiked up perfectly, the ebony colour glowed and highlighted the crimson dyed tips. His bangs that framed his face were the colour of beaten gold and made his eyes twinkle with a beauty like no other. The shade of his eyes had changed though, they were no longer amethyst in shade, but instead mimicked the colour of freshly brewed red wine or blood as it seeped from the wound on a victims neck. Valick had always adored them.  
  
Shaking his head he sighed, yes over the last year he had grown from a runt into an extremely attractive young man, but he at times wished he were not so irresistible. Many female and male vampires alike preferred him over most and he had to watch how he walked and what he said when he was in the nightclubs. One vampire in particular liked him the most, Scarlet, she was Valick's best friend in a sense at night and she was chosen to be the next Queen of Vampires, unfortunately for Yami, Valick had picked him to be the next king.  
  
"Come on brat, lets get a move on, I'm hungry," snapped Bakura. Rolling his eyes Yami grabbed a leather jacket, which was long in the back and dragged slightly upon the floor and pulled on a pair of leather boots that went half way up his knees he strode out from behind the screen. Blinking he glared heatedly at Bakura, "patience is a virtue you know," he snapped. Bakura chuckled, "I know, but it's a virtue I am lacking off, now lets move Frost is waiting for us downstairs".  
  
Silently Yami glided alongside Bakura as he left his chambers and out into a balcony like hallway, one area was open to the festivities below. Couches were well occupied and erotic techno music was blaring loudly. Finding the stairs close by the two strided down them and saw Frost, a pale skinned vampire with a toned body and charcoal hair, standing with his arms crossed by the doorway. Yami received several looks as he strode down, but he ignored them and stopped stiffly in front of Frost.  
  
"Well, lets get the party started eh," stated Frost, "follow me ladies". Bakura chuckled and patted his friends back while Yami rolled his eyes and pulled open the double mahogany doors and strode out into the night air.  
  
His boots made a heavy thud upon the ground as he strode onto the paved streets of Aldahem, glancing back he watched as the castle slowly disappeared behind them making it seem as if nothing was there but trees and open sky. Blinking he sighed and turned his gaze back to the streets.  
  
Many of the buildings were designed like they had been in his village with white stone and painted designs along the tops. While others were of wood, and some of glass and steel. Skyscrapers towered over them from the centre of the city on a large flat surfaced hill, that was where all the high classed scientific research, wealthy companies, and very rich people lived and placed their mansions. Around it was open grass area, it kept the wealth away from the dirt and filth of the quiet streets by about three blocks.  
  
He sighed in wonder, is that where his Aunt and Uncle lived, was that where the ministry was, or was there an area outside of the city that was meant for the slayers? He could only imagine.  
  
Suddenly he heard a door being pushed open and Bakura roughly grasped his arms and pulled him in. Immediately erotic music, sexual activities, dancing, and drinking surrounded him and enveloped his every sense.  
  
Never had he enjoyed seeing other's feed, but he knew that they had to to live. He preferred to lure someone into an alley and have his meal there, that way no one was watching him so that they could not see his tears of both sorrow and rage as he killed another innocent human being. He hated what he was and wished with his soul that he could be human again.  
  
The smell of mortals was thick upon the air, it made his hunger grow and he began to glance around to see if he could find someone that would be easy to lure away. Seeing none he sighed and continued to follow Bakura and Frost to their usual couch in one of the back corners, looks like he would have to either feed in the open, or forcefully take someone into an alley way.  
  
Sitting down silently in the corner of the couch Yami pulled off his coat and draped it over the side. Frost made himself at home immediately and took a willing white-white blond haired girl into his lap. While Bakura cornered a dark skinned girl into the corner behind them. Quite used to this Yami sat casually and waited for any girl to come up to him and ask him to join her on the dance floor, it was his best bet.  
  
It did not take long, a rather attractive and scantily dressed black hair blue eyed girl strode up to him and extended her hand, "wanna dance," she asked in an innocent tone. Smirking he rose to his feet and willingly took her delicate hand in his and without even glancing back at his escort strode off onto the dance floor.  
  
She was not a shy girl, as were most of the ones that asked him to share the floor with them. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and started the erotic dance that all girls knew so well. Glade that he was not aroused easily he simply followed her through the dance, the only thing in his system that was rising, was his hunger.  
  
His crimson eyes glanced over at Bakura and Frost; they were too preoccupied to notice that he was gone. Maybe to night he had a chance to make a run for it and try to find his way to where ever his parents were living. He wanted to get away and finish what the prophecy said he would do, but he could not do that if Valick kept him on a collar and leash per say.  
  
The song switched and the girl changed the dance to a slow one, "you can call me Mia," she stated and stared into his eyes. He smiled at her, "Yami," he said simply. Chuckling she ran her hand over his cheek, "hmm, it goes with yah hun, yer dark and handsome, but not on that tall part. But I sure as hell am not complaining". Yami chuckled, "good, because neither am I".  
  
He stayed with her for several long dances and felt that his hunger would overwhelm him. He had to bite her soon, or he knew that he would walk away and starve for a night. The music switched again and he took his only chance as she slipped her eyes shut and leaned against him her neck vulnerable. Feeling his fangs grow he casually placed a chaste kiss on her neck, she stayed calm, seeing that he sank his fangs into her warm delicate skin.  
  
She didn't make a noise as he drained her of her life support. In fact she seemed to be enjoying the whole moment, this puzzle Yami but he had seen it before, some people do find pleasure in the feel of a vampires teeth in their skin. She went limp and boldly he picked her up new bride style and casually carried her out of the club. Glancing back he saw that Bakura and Frost were still too preoccupied to notice him. Smiling he pushed the door open and stepped out into the cool night air.  
  
Inhaling a breath of the sweet night air he sighed and glanced down at Mia's face, a pity that one so beautiful and young had to be his victim tonight. Gently he laid her down in the shadows on the far side if the dumpster beside the door. This was his chance, he would slip in grab his coat and slip out into the night, maybe this time he could creep away from Valick's grasp and find his way to the Ministry's Building.  
  
He did just that. Slipping back into the club with the stealth of a black cat he moved through the crowd, the whole while his gaze never left his escorts faces. They were indulged in pleasure by mortal girls and did not notice him pulled his coat from the couch. Smiling at his sweet luck and pulled his coat on and crept back out into the streets.  
  
The moon was low and the night was getting late, he knew that he would have to find his way to the slayers area and find a place to stay out of the sun, like a manhole or something of the sort and stay there until the night blanketed the sky again. Turning the corner he could see that slayers area clearly over the small houses, it would be a lot swifter if he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, but if there was slayers out, they would easily be able to see and track him.  
  
He could hear the music from the two of the other clubs in the area clearly from his position. Growling slightly at that he pushed the sound out of his mind and concentrated on that of the small breeze that played with his cloak and hair like a child's toy.  
  
The sudden sound of movement and voices near by caught his attention. Who ever they were they were moving with stealth and communicated with each other frequently. Straining his hearing he caught one part of their conversation from where ever they were, "any signs of stray vampires yet". Damn, they were slayers, obviously out to raid the nightclubs to ensure that the vampire population number went down or was contained.  
  
Their voices became louder and he could tell that they were on either side of the long street. Slight panic hit him and he sprang into an alleyway and made sure that he blended perfectly into the darkness.  
  
His breathing stopped when he heard a sound from within the very alley that he was hiding in. Footsteps and two of the four voices that he heard were practically right beside him. Oh Ra was he in trouble. Pressing firmly against the wall he stared into the darkness to his left.  
  
Then two figures passed him, one blonde and young by the seems of things, and the other nearing the age of thirty with brown hair that could have easily passed for black and broad shoulders. Both were tall and strapped to their back with leather belts was a sword and scabbard. Dressed in black he could have almost mistaken them for vampires from Valick's guard, but their necks were exposed and no mark was upon them.  
  
"The Millennium Club is still open, on of the few that is," started the older one, "this is your first night crashing a vampires fun within a nightclub. Use your instincts and make sure that that person is in fact a vampire, do not attack them immediately or it will blow our cover". The blonde nodded and waved to no one in particular.  
  
Grasping something on his hip the older man pulled up a communication device into full view, the silver of it glinting off into Yami's eyes. Holding back a groan he squinted and listened.  
  
"Blade, Seto, are you there," he whispered into it. An incoherent noise was made and a reply slowly came in, the voice deep and nebulous, "yes, where are you," it demanded. Chuckling the man replied, "Right across the street from you, Joey is waving like a mad man,"  
  
"Hmm, I can see him, we have about five minuets to make it into Millennium, and another half hour to be in and out," stated the voice in a serious and annoyed tone. Yami saw the man smile in the moonlight, it was a snicker one that he was already not too fond of, "yeah yeah I know Blade, lets get a move one then and finish the job". A grunt came from the other end of the communicator was the primal response and chuckling the man shoved it forcefully back into his pocket.  
  
The man turned to the blonde, "come on kiddo, let's go," he encouraged and silently they strode out into the streetlight and beyond Yami's view range. Sighing with relief that he had not been seen Yami prepared to sit down only for a hiss to reach his ears then the angered cry of a cat. Feeling one brush up against him in a frantic movement to get away he felt his breath was caught in his throat.  
  
Across the street the sound echoed and caught then attention of two figures dressed in the same manner as those two slayers that had been before him. They turned to face the area that he was in and called across to their comrades. He was rooted to the spot, his body refused to move, it was as if someone had covered his body in concrete. He had never been in this kind of danger before, ever.  
  
Seeing the shadows of the other two sprang him into movement as if someone had turned the on switch on his limbs. Seeing a ladder that led up the wall to the roof of the building he dashed forward and desperately began to climb it.  
  
He was never much of a climber, heights had been one of his biggest fears in the world before he was turned and it still carried through slightly into his vampirism. Hearing the slayers below speak to each other he panicked they were going in different directions. The ladder shook as two began to club after him. Growling his used his strength the spring up over the edge of the building like a monkey and dashed off trying to gain enough speed to jump to the next building, something that vampires were known to be able to do.  
  
He was stopped before he could do so. The other two comrades sprang up onto the roof, growling he dug his heels in coming to a dead stop with his jacket flaring about around him. The sound of swords being pulled out of their scabbards reached his ears as the ones behind him pulled out their weapons. Baring his fangs with a hiss he hunched over and glared loathingly at the two men in front of him.  
  
Suddenly they stopped in their tracks and simply stared at him with utter surprise. Pulling his fangs back in he crocked his head at the two, why did they stop. Something hard hit the back of his head sending a wave of both shock and pain through his body like a shockwave after an explosion. Crying out he fell heavily to the ground in a heap of black leather.  
  
A protested cry rang out as he felt a man brutally grab his shoulders and squeeze with an unbelievable strength for a mortal. Not being able to hold back a whimper he opened his eyes and tried to squirm away from his captor and the man pressed a knee to his stomach.  
  
"West you fool, get off of him, don't hurt him," cried a familiar voice. Yami recognized it, it was from the night he was taken, one of the slayers voices. A hard fist hit him in the side of the head snapping his head to one side.  
  
"Shut up Seto," snapped the older man from the alley.  
  
"No, let him go you fool can you not see who he is, get off," growled the man. He felt the man shift and could feel his gaze bore into his face as if trying to break his skull with his eyes. Groaning from the pain he turned his head and stared up at the man whom was named West.  
  
West's gaze bore into his own and went from being vicious and loathing, to surprised and ashamed. He stood up and stumbled back beside the blonde only for another person to drop down beside him and place gentle hands on his torso and face. Realizing that these were slayers and were supposed to kill vampires he growled and lifting his arms tried to push the man away, but his pounding headache was clouding his vision and the man was able to grasp both of his small hands with a single widespread one.  
  
"Hush, I'm not going to hurt you," said the voice. Glaring up at the man with blurry vision he ignored the fact that he could not tell what the man looked like and snapped, "bullshit you won't, you're a slayer". The man sighed above him and turned his head to look somewhere else, "Blade may you hand me a cloth from our medical bag," he asked in a polite tone.  
  
Yami blinked in surprise at the name, he remembered it now, he had forgotten it when he was in the alleyway but now it had come back to him. It was that dark skinned slayer from his house that night, "Blade," he whispered. The other man turned back to him and placed a warm damp cloth over his forehead, "yes its Blade, I'm sure you remember his face".  
  
Nodding Yami groaned and closed his eyes, his headache was horrible and making it hard for him to keep his eyes open. A wave of fatigue swept through his body and he nearly let his mind drift into the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness, but the man's voice prevented it, "stay awake, if you go to sleep you'll have even worse of a concussion than you already have".  
  
"But I am tired," he protested, but a gentle finger was placed over his lips in the same manner as he mother used to do to him. Opening his eyes Yami gaze up at the man with nearly clear vision, he gasped, his eyes must be playing tricks on him, that man could not be.  
  
"I am sorry I could not help you that night a year ago Yami, as is Blade. I am Seto Kaiba, your cousin from your Father's half brother".  
  
Yami Neferbre: Wow that took a long time, no matter please review and tell me what you think, the next chappie will be up sooner than this one, I promise, I am actually at home for a while. 


	4. Chapter Four

_**Half a Soul**_  
  
_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Yugioh, Blade, the movie Vampires, or anything else that this story may seem to have, and any song as well.  
**  
_**Chapter Four  
**_  
A gasp of disbelief and hope escaped his throat as he stared up into Seto's gentle cerulean eyes. Could this be true, was this really him, would he trust me, would he hurt me, were all questions that formed in Yami's head as his fiery gaze locked with the watery ones of Seto's. His hands began to tremble as his vision drifted to full focus; he recognized Seto's face from a picture that his father had shown him the night before he was taken. How could anyone else have eyes as precious as that, it had to be him.  
  
"Seto," he questioned in a whisper tone and lifting one of his hands ran his digits over his cousin's smooth skin, "can it be". Smiling the young slayer placed his larger hand over that of Yami's upon his face, "it is me, oh great Ra I never thought I would see you again". Yami blinked in confusion, "again, we have never met".  
  
"We have kiddo," stated Blade as he knelt down on the other side of Yami, "we were the two slayers who came to help you, don't you remember". Exhaling a deep and shaky breath Yami nodded, "your face I remember, and his voice I do, but I never saw his face except in a single picture in the house. This is too good to be real, nothing good has happened to me for a year," he whispered.  
  
Sighing Seto gently put his hand under Yami's head and cringed at the feeling of warm blood upon his fingertips. Shaking his head he lifted his gaze to Westly, "he will have an intense concussion for this," he said in a stern tone. Crossing his arms West gave the boy vampire a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry about that, it was only a reaction". Yami gave a weak smile, "I've had far worse West, trust me, the wound you inflicted upon me is like a scratch compared to most of my others".  
  
Seto's cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously and went immediately cold and icy, "what do you mean by that," he demanded. Yami stared up at him with hesitancy, then he turned his gaze away, "Valick inflicts injuries upon me when I disobey him or try and run off to find the Ministry. They take a week to heal or more, even with my vampirism it takes a long time". Growling Seto slammed one of his fists onto the concrete beside them, "damn that bastard".  
  
Rustling and voices could suddenly be heard as the Millennium Nightclub closed for the night, but that was not what worried them. Loud angered voices calling out, "Yami you fucking brat get your ass back here now before we call our Master". Yami cringed and tried to sit up, "I must go back, they will call Valick otherwise and he will find me," he stated only for a wave of pain to run through him and he collapsed back against the roof.  
  
"You are not going anywhere Yami," snapped Seto, "Joey keep an eye on the street with West, Blade watch the alleyway, I'll stay with my cousin". Nodding obediently they saluted and dashed to their positions.  
  
"Yami, get back here right now you little fucking bitch," Frost's voice rang loud and clear. Squirming underneath Seto Yami tried to sit up, "let me go, I do not need you all to get hurt by them, if they call Valick then his elite guard will swiftly follow. Slayers do not stand much of a chance against them". Growling Seto pulled Yami into a tight embrace and spoke into his ear, "I'd prefer to die then have you go back to a life of hell with that asshole". Squirming and trying to ignore the wave of pain an nausea that ran through him tried to push Seto away, "and I would rather go back to him than watch you be killed. Let me go".  
  
"That's considered kidnapping you know," snapped a voice from close by. Their heads turned and were slapped heavily in the faces with a gust of wind as they stared up at their foe. Valick stood with ten of his elite guard behind him, while two other's were on Joey, West, and Blade. Each if they moved would sever their jugulars slaying themselves almost instantly. Their predicament was horrible; fate was not on their side.  
  
Growling Seto rose to his feet picking Yami up in the same fashion that the vampire had done to Mia. Narrowing his eyes he glared with loathing and disgust at Valick as the vampire stood casually, his hair and cape flapping towards them from the wind. Yami's fear had taken a hold of him and he was still in Seto's arms his eyes locked with Valick's soulless black ones.  
  
"And why do you say that, he is my own cousin I would not kidnap him," Seto snapped. Chuckling in his deep spin chilling tone Valick took a step forward, "when the person is unwilling it is considered kidnapping, as well as taking an unwilling partner to bed is rape, and killing someone that did not want it is murder. Yami seems to not want to go with you in fear of your safety, for once he is using his intelligence wisely," stated the vampire as he smiled devilishly.  
  
Growling again Seto took a step back, "well if it will save him then I will kidnap him, he'll be better off with me than he will be with you, you fiend from the depths of hell". Shrugging Valick raised his hand into the air and snapped his fingers as he took several steps towards the young slayer, "if you care about your comrades you would hand my child, my son, and my heir to the throne, back to me".  
  
Glancing around at his comrades Seto hissed in displeasure, they all had been forced to the roofs surface with the swords pressed so tightly against their skin that a small trickle of blood flowed down. Biting his lip Seto pondered on what to do, he had no choice, hopefully he would get another chance at seeing him.  
  
"Fine, take him," he snapped in reluctance. Valick chuckled, "that's a good man, give him here," he said and strode forward enough so that there was only a few paces between them. Sighing Seto pressed his mouth to Yami's ear, "when you heal and can escape again, meet me here, I will come every night," he whispered so that only Yami could hear him. Giving a curt nod Yami pressed a kiss to his cousin's brow, Seto could feel the tremble of fear within the soft lips before they removed themselves from him and he felt the weight in his arms being torn away.  
  
Yami's whimper of pain and terror struck a core in Seto and he felt tears come into his eyes, he clenched his fists and watched as Valick simply smiled at him, held Yami closer, and bending his knees launched himself into the air, his men rapidly following. His cerulean eyes watched as the creatures of the night soared through the air towards their hide out, wherever that was.  
  
Gentle hands touched his shoulder and he turned to see Joey staring straight at him, "well get him back, just have patience". Releasing a shaky breath Seto returned his gaze to the sky, "I know we will, but I worry about what Valick will do to him because of his sneaking off, and his meeting up with us and actually conversing with us".  
  
"We will find out soon enough, remember the statue within our home will show the wounds that are inflicted upon him, it always have, though few notice it for it only remains there for a matter of hours. I have seen it upon many occasions, we must watch the statue tonight to see what happens," West stated in a reminding tone.  
  
Blade scowled, "then lets head home, I'm getting rather bored and our mission was abandoned". Nodding reluctantly Seto followed his comrades back home.  
  
##-##  
  
They dropped heavily onto the roof of the castle, Yami held back a groan of pain from the jolt but it was quickly pushed out of his mind as Valick carried him away down a set of torch lit stairs into the building. The vampire's steps were heavily and infuriated, the boy closed his eyes in fear, he knew that Valick was absolutely furious with him, so much so that he probably wont be able to walk for several days from his injuries. Oh Ra was he in trouble.  
  
A door was pushed open and Yami opened his eyes as he heard Frost's furious voice bark out, "You little bastard, how dare you sneak away from us".  
  
"Shut your trap Frost, it's your irresponsibility that allowed him to be able to slip off so easily. If the slayers had noticed who he was and not injured him he would have been in the ministry of Slayers by the time you left that club," snapped Valick as he unceremoniously dropped Yami on a chair in the centre of the room.  
  
Yami growled at the wave of pain that ripped through his head but glared up defiantly at Valick as the vampire bore down upon him. The vampire gave a grunt before moving away towards Frost and Bakura who were sitting comfortably upon a leather sofa behind him. Hard slaps of flesh against flesh could be heard along with screams of anguish and the tearing of flesh. Hearing that one of Valick's lectures was about to begin he slouched in his seat and tried to get comfortable.  
  
"You were supposed to be watching him not gala banding after gorgeous women to get fucked by. He is your charge and he will slip away from imbeciles like you because you are so stupid as not to pay attention to him. You turn your gaze from him for a minuet and he will sneak away and you will barely notice the fact that he has.  
  
"You stupid ignorant bastards you should be the ones getting the full blunt of this punishment, ugh," growled Valick as he sank his claws viciously into the two vampires shoulders, "but he was stupid enough to take advantage of your irresponsibility so fortunately for you you will only loose you tiny prides and joys that make you male. Guards".  
  
Yami watched as six of the elite guard rushed past him from the doorway in a blur of black cloaks and seized up two kicking a screaming vampires and dragged them howling out of the room. His heart sank as the door was slammed shut, it was his turn now.  
  
Rustling could be heard from behind him and Yami could decipher it as Valick removing his cloak and releasing some of his temper as he glared into the mirror, a habit that Yami was accustomed to. Feet stomped upon the ground and he forced himself to sit up straight in his seat only to groan in anguish as sharp nails dug into his shoulders.  
  
"What made you think that you could escape from me," hissed the familiar voice into his ear, "how could you ever escape me, my blood is trapped within your veins from your vile attempt to kill me when you first became what you are".  
  
"Don't remind me," Yami snapped only to cringe in pain as Valick put more pressure behind his nails. Feeling Valick smirk against he neck he tried to pull away, "ah but what would be the fun in that, reminding you of how you tried to kill a master vampire by biting him, only to find that the blood burned your body and caused you to twist and cry out in unbearable pain and beg me to stop it as I dealt out your penalty to add to your anguish".  
  
Growling Yami tried to pull away, but it was in vain for Valick spun the chair around and dug his claws into his arms, pinning them to the armrests of the old French styled chair. Throwing his head back he held back a cry, "bastard stop, I do as I please and you better learn to live with it," he snapped as tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
"Oh really, is that so, well then I might have to drill into your head the fact that you belong to me, my son," snapped the vampire raising a hand into the air. Yami lifted his freed arm to cover his face and kicked out at the vampire's abdomen knocking him to the floor, "shut up, Kayden is my Father, not you, you made me into a monster, you made my life a living hell".  
  
Chuckling Valick rose to his feet and reaching forward grabbed both of the boy's wrists and held them out with one of his own hands so that Yami could not shield himself, "I gave you all anyone could ever want, I gave you strength, I gave you immortality, I gave you something that made you even more attractive than you already were. I gave you richest beyond your belief, I have made you the next ruler of vampires, I have given you a new and more beautiful life".  
  
"Get off of me," Yami yelled trying to twist his arms free from the vampire, but Valick held his hands firm and raised his free hand to the boy's face. Nails out and sharp he ran then over Yami's bronze skin all the while creating a long trail of bloody marks, "you just don't want to admit that this life is beautiful, that you love it".  
  
"I have nothing," bellowed Yami, "my life is hell because of you, you fucking half breed get off of me". That always struck a core. Yami was the only one that knew that he became a master vampire because one bit him, and he immediately killed that same one and stole the throne. That was the only reason why he was so mighty.  
  
A snarl spread across Valick's face as he glared down at the boy he had trapped below him, panic rose within Yami's mind he should not have said that and he knew it. The anger upon Valick's normally placid face told him so, last time he said that his back had been so badly ripped apart that he was surprised that he could still walk never mind being as mobile as he had been before hand.  
  
The vampire's firm hand jerked him forward roughly by his captured wrists; pain engulfed him as the familiar sharp nails dug heavily into his now exposed back. Biting his lip as to not show his pain he glared up heatedly into Valick's eyes. The vampire smiled at him in an almost fatherly way then pulled his hand up roughly with his nails still embedded in Yami's flesh. Yami gasped as Valick growled out, "call me that again, and I will make sure that I mangle your spin so badly that walking will permanently be out of the question for you".  
  
"Well you would like that wouldn't you, I would not be able to run away from you anymore," he stated. Valick chuckled, "do you want that my child because," he pulled his embedded digits up again and gained another gasp of pain from the boy, "I will be most willing to do it".  
  
"I'll pass thanks," Yami snapped feeling warm blood begin to run in a steady river down his back. Smiling Valick leaned forward and pressed his bared fangs against the boy's neck, "are you sure, as you said it would please me, and pleasing me would help you at the moment". Blinking Yami shook his head, "I think not".  
  
"Hmm, have it your way," said Valick only to pull up rougher than before and rip his hand out of Yami's back gaining a pained scream from the boy's throat. Felling Yami slump against him weakly he chuckled, "do you like that feeling Yami, should I make sure that both sides have felt that same treatment". Weakly Yami shook his head, that only fuel Valick to do more, smiling Valick put the boy's two wrists into his opposite hand and sank the other one into Yami's back. A moan of disapproval reached him and he pulled up hard but this time did not stop, he kept going until he was up to Yami's shoulders before pulling out.  
  
"Stop," Yami screamed as his back arched from the pain, "please". Chuckling Valick put his mouth back against the boy's ear, "but my child I am just getting started, why stop now when I can give you more unbearable pleasure". A whimper of fear escaped Yami as he felt Valick reach away somewhere only for his wrists to be tightly bound and draped over the vampires neck like a necklace.  
  
"Please don't, I wont run off again I promise," Yami protested as Valick's nails lightly ran along the sores on his back and stopped just below his underarms. Shaking his head Valick sank his nails in and with the swiftness of a cobra pulled them down in a diagonal line towards Yami's stomach, the boy whimpered in pain and he slowed down dragging out Yami's suffering.  
  
"I am sorry my child," he stated pulling his nails out and ripping off Yami's jacket while tearing the sleeves, "but I must make sure that you have learned your lesson". Yami shook his head as he felt the nails pierce his lower back just above his pants, "no, please". He knew he was pleading but he did not care, the pain was unbearable. Valick sighed and pulled his nails through Yami's flesh around his waistline, "but I must child, you need to understand that.  
  
"You must learn not to run off, you must learn not to insult me, you must learn to obey me," he snapped and digging his nails into Yami's sides lifted the boy from the chair and held him up in the air like a two year old child, "you must learn".  
  
##-##  
  
Seto slapped a hand over his mouth as he stared up at the familiar statue within the centre of the immense grey stoned castle that they lived in. He watched as wound after wound appeared on the form of the Pharaoh as he held the pulled in his hands before his waist. Area's glowed on the torso that showed broken ribs, purple marks show bruises that were beginning to form all over, and red showed the wounds that tore flesh. Most of them being from the waist up. A pale glow of blue that encompassed the head showed that he had a concussion and the darker it got the more severe the concussion became.  
  
Joey's arm around his shoulder's helped comfort him as tears sprang into his eyes, how could someone do this to someone so young, Yami was only fifteen.  
  
Other's around them stared up at the statue in shock, all of them were slayers, all of them in a squadron or were scientists. Fear and pity showed clearly in their eyes and faces as they stared at the statue. Seto heard his Father's voice whisper a prayer nearby.  
  
"Oh mighty Ra and grand Horus, please relieve him from this pain, stop this".  
  
##-##  
  
Hearing Valick's deep voice yell out he groaned as he lay upon the rug, which was drenched in his blood. His shirt had long since been removed and the left leg of his pants was ripped beyond repair. He was shaking, from both the pain and the cold that hit his body from the open balcony doors.  
  
Gentle hands grasped him and flipped him onto his back before lifting him up and carrying him away. Doors were slammed then moments later a double doorway was opened and he could tell that they were entering his room. His blood and the darkness that was slowly enveloping him clouded his vision. A soft mattress could be felt underneath him as who ever it was that had been carried him laid him down.  
  
His clothing was stripped off and two sets of hands, one feminine and the other male cleaned the blood off of him as best of they could with warm damp cloths before they wrapped his wounds with linen bandages after an ointment was rubbed gently over them. Moaning he opened his single eye that was not covered by the bandages and stared up at the two people that were helping him as they slipped a loose linen tunic over his head.  
  
Scarlet, damn her why must she always try to gain his affection. Ignoring that he sighed and saw a vampire much like him, he had half of his soul and was most certainly his only true friend. He was Angel, another vampire that was rather rebellious to Valick, but was also the only doctor within the premises.  
  
"Scarlet leave," he demanded in a weak and horse voice. She glared at him, "you are in no position to demand anything," she snapped. He glared at her through one eye, "You can come back in after I speak to Angel then, just get out". Clenching her fists she stormed out of the room slamming the doors shut behind her.  
  
Sighing Angel sat on the edge of the bed, "Horus should be coming back soon, I just let him out an hour ago". Yami made an attempt to nod only to be filled with searing pain, Angel's gentle hands placed themselves on Yami's hand, "take it easy bud, he did a number on you this time".  
  
"Seto, I met him," Yami said weakly. Angel smiled brightly, "you did, but why did he not take you away with him," he asked. Yami blinked and glanced at the window, "because he tried but his comrades would have been killed if he did not give me back. He did not have a choice, but he will help me escape, he promised". Angel gently ran his hand over the un-injured side of Yami's face, "I'm sure that he will follow through with it, now I will make sure that Scarlet does not come in here, but I will stay until Horus comes in then I will close the window. I do not need you to catch a sickness on top of your injuries".  
  
"You're the best Angel, remember that," Yami stated before wincing from the pain.  
  
"And you need to rest, ah there is our dear old Hours," said the vampire as wings could be heard flapping into the room. The falcon landed gracefully on the headboard and gave a small sound of disapproval as he stared down at his master. Yami sighed, "come Horus, lay on the pillow tonight," he asked, "keep me company". The bird seemed to nod and hopping down laid down upon the pill beside Yami's head and nipped affectionately at the boy's spiky hair.  
  
"Sleep well Yami, I'll come in and check on you tomorrow," stated Angel as he went about and closed the black curtains and the wooden shutters over the doors to stop the sunlight from leaking in. Then he kissed Yami's brow like an older brother would before leaving. Yami heard the door being locked and Scarlet's angered words. But he sighed and lifting his one good hand gave Horus a gentle stroke before closing his eyes allowing unconsciousness to envelope him.  
  
A/N: Hallelujah that is done, next chappie will be done eventually. Anyway review please. 


	5. Chapter Five

**_HALF A SOUL_**  
  
_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Yugioh, Blade, the movie Vampires, Buffy the vampire slayer, or anything else that this story may seem to have, and any song as well.  
**  
_**CHAPTER FIVE**_  
  
"Wake up brat," snapped Bakura's voice clearly as the bedroom door was forced heavily open. Groaning Yami rubbed his eyes in an innocent way only to realize who it was that had stormed into his room. Sitting up and ignoring the sheering pain that ran through him he was only able to blink before rough hands grabbed him and forced him to his feet. Staggering Yami nearly fell only for someone to steady him with hands that were equally as rough.  
  
Blinking once he glanced at the two vampires holding him, he should have known. Bakura and Frost forced him to walk on week and unsteady feet out into the hallway. Stumbling he held back a groan as he was led down the stairs. The other vampires in the house looked up at them from their position in the sitting room and immediately turned off the music that rang loudly through the house.  
  
"Where are you taking me," Yami demanded as they reached the bottom on the stairs. Smiling Frost squeezed harder on the boy's arm, "you are coming with us outside for a little chat". Narrowing his eyes Yami glared up at them suspiciously as the door was opened and he was led outside.  
  
He shivered as bitter cold water splashed against his body. It was raining and all he was in was a linen tunic and bandages. What were they planning to do? Suddenly he was tossed to the ground and landed on his hands and knees, panting and in intense pain. He stayed like that trying to regain his breath as the cold rain water pounded down upon him soaking his through making the tunic see through and showed were all the bandages were upon his battered body. But he could not remain like that for long.  
  
A sword was pressed across his throat from behind and an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him up into a sitting position. Groaning he closed his eyes, "Valick will kill you if you kill me," he reminded. Chuckling Bakura whispered against Yami's ear, "he wont be able to, hell be dead before he knows that you are gone".  
  
His eyes went wide, how was he supposed to get out of this one.  
  
##-##  
  
His eyes snapped open and he sat up straight in bed panting and his body shivered from the cold sweat upon his brow. Blinking he glanced around, lightning flashed outside and lit the room up, he could see nothing. Sighing he rose to his feet and slipping a housecoat on strode over to one of the windows. Staring out into the pounding rain he scowled, why did he feel like something bad was happening to his cousin, something worse than last night.  
  
Turning he saw Joey sleeping soundly in his bed, oblivious to the rain storm outside, the blonde muttered something before rolling onto his side and putting his back to Seto. He was about to go over to his bed only to hear a knock on the window. Gasping in surprise he fumbled for the sword by the edge of the bed and pointed it at the figure in the window only to recognize him. It was their spy and friend from the vampire home.  
  
"Angel," he snapped opening the window, "you gave me a heart attack, what are you doing here in the middle of a rain storm". The vampire's face was the exact opposite of cheerful as it usually was, this puzzled Seto to no end, "what is it," he asked. The vampire sighed and sat down on a chair while Seto closed the window, "I have something that I need to tell you, and I am going to need your help". Nodding Seto urged him on.  
  
"Your cousin Yami, I have known him the whole time that he has been a vampire, I never told you because it was too dangerous, Valick might have figured me out right away. I am his physician and friend, right now I am worried about his life," Angel expounded. Seto glanced at Joey before sitting down in another chair beside the small table that was used to work, "why". Sighing Angel looked up at him, "Frost and Bakura were ranting all through the morning about how they were going to kill both Yami and Valick tonight. So far they are following through with it. I left just as I saw them force Yami to his feet".  
  
Standing up Seto quickly dressed not caring that Angel was watching him before he strode over to Joey and shook him into alertness, "wake up we have a mission to do". Joey glared up at him, "since when, and what about," he demanded as he sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. Seto scowled, "Frost and Bakura are going to kill Yami, we have to go and bring him back here right now. You go wake up West, I'll get Blade," the teen nodded as Seto signalled for Angel to follow him as he left the room.  
  
Pounding on the door Seto pushed it open, "come on Blade we have a rescue mission to do," he called out at he watched as his comrade sat up in bed and glared at him. Standing up and dressing Blade glanced at Angel as he took his sword from Seto, "and whom are we rescuing".  
  
"My cousin," Seto answered, "come on".  
  
Going back out into the hallway they met up immediately with Joey and West. Without saying a word Seto led them down the maze of a castle that they lived in and out the front door into the pounding rain. Luckily they had not woken anyone and were able to slip out of the grounds without a check.  
  
From there they sprinted as fast as they could towards the vampire's castle with Angel leading the way. The four slayers barely noticed the pouring rain and the drenching of their leather clothing, all they were thinking about was how they were going to do this, and if Yami was still alive.  
  
As they left the city perimeter Blade glared at Angel, "where is that castle, should we not be able to see it if it is right outside of the city," he demanded. The vampire shook his head, "no, it's invisible to the human eye unless they are shown it, and there it is," stated the vampire pointing ahead of them.  
  
Looking up the four of them gasped in surprise. Right in front of them was the immense grey stoned castle of the vampires. Music could be heard playing loudly from the open front gates, and lights were on through out the building making it glow eerily in the darkness around them.  
  
Stopping in front of the five-foot perimeter walls they peered over and scanned the grounds. They saw nothing until suddenly Joey pointed to the corner nearest to them. Turning their gazes they saw movement and were soon able to decipher three figures. One was upon his knees with another holding some sort of object to his neck from behind while the other stood with his arms crossed casually. They were easy to distinguish and Seto signalled for them to crawl over the wall and creep over to the corner as quietly as possible. They only had one chance at this.  
  
They remained unnoticed as the knelt down behind a bush by where the trio were. Keeping quiet they listened to what was being said as best as they could over the pounding rain.  
  
"I'd like to see you try and kill him, he'll hear you even before you enter his room, you'll never be able to," argued Yami, his voice showing weakness from his injuries. Chuckling Frost cuffed the boy across the face, "we will be able to do it, he wont even know what hit him, even if he does wake up he'll be too groggy to react fast enough to our assault". Yami chuckled as best his could with a wounded jaw, "I'd like to see that happen".  
  
"Only one problem," stated Bakura, "you'll be dead and in ashes before we'll get to him".  
  
Glancing at his comrades Seto signalled for them to spring forward while pointing at who would have who. Grasping Angel's arm he whispered, "get Yami and get out of here as soon as we have the two distracted. Get him back to the castle and treat him properly for his injuries. We will be right behind you," he commanded, nodding Angel got ready.  
  
Giving the signal they dove forward towards the vampires. West swept his sword down and cut cleanly down Bakura's back making the vamp arch and scream from the pain, thus letting go of Yami he collapsed to the ground exhaustedly. Joey rushed forward and drove his sword through Bakura's exposed head, looking up he saw the flash of Seto's blade as he swung it level with Frost's head, as the vampire was about to dive forward.  
  
Gently Angel flipped Yami over onto his back, the boy groaned and stared up at him in surprise, Angel hushed him only to lift him into his arms and sprint towards the wall. Bounding over it with practiced ease he ran as fast as he could through the rain towards the castle. What worried him as he ran was that Yami was not making any noise of protest or of pain, something he should have been doing. Glancing down he bit his lip in dismay as he left the main city area and stepped onto the grass area that separated the slayers from the people in the city. Yami was unconscious.  
  
"Stop where you are," snapped a deep threatening voice from in front of him. Stumbling Angel stopped in his tracks and glanced up and gave a gasp of dismay, the Elite Guard of Valick were standing before him the steel blades of their swords reflecting off the light from the lightning. Their eyes were cold and dull as they stared at him with placing faces.  
  
"Hand him over," demanded the same one reaching out his free hand. Shaking his head Angel reached down to his hip and grasped the hilt to his sword, "no, he is not going back there". A groan caught the attention of everyone and looking down Angel's eyes flashed with relief, Yami's eyes were open and he seemed to be somewhat alert. The boy had a chance to run if he distracted the guard, they were only a few meters from the ministry building, all Yami had to do was slip in.  
  
Help arrived and Joey stood alongside him, "Seto and the other's are coming, they ran into more of the guards onto the street, I'm supposed to help". Nodding Angel set Yami on his feet, "I need you to run Yami, I know that your condition is not good enough for you but I need you to, this is your only chance to get to the Ministry of Vampire Slayers. Go please," he whispered into Yami's ear.  
  
The boy shook his head, "and leave you here to deal with them alone, never," he protested. Angel sighed, "please Yami, just do it, don't argue with me," he said in a sterner voice. Reluctantly Yami nodded and stepped away from Angel on unsteady and numb legs.  
  
Suddenly with the flick of a cloak the guards sprang forward, immediately Angel and Joey sprang in front of Yami and deflected the swords of two of the guards. Grunting Angel pushed against his enemy's sword before glancing back at Yami, "go now," he bellowed before turning back to the vampire.  
  
Reluctantly Yami ran as hard as his could on his wounded limbs as the sound of metal upon metal and angered cried filled his ears from behind along with the roars of thunder and splashing of water under his bare feet. Hitting the concrete he stumbled and leaned against a building, panting he looked up and saw a large castle in front of him by a about ten feet. Hearing a scream of pain behind him he closed his eyes, that was Angel he recognized it. Desperately he kept his gaze forward and ran blinded by the rain towards the castle and it's enclosed ground.  
  
Slipping through the open steel gates he fell to his knees, blackness was slowly enveloping his vision from exhaustion and pain. Panting he held back a sob of pain and sorrow he forced himself to his feet and ran down the stone path and up a set of stairs were he found himself out of the rain. Gasping for breath he grasped the handle of the double doors and pulled it open as best as he could in his weakened and numb condition.  
  
Staggering into the buildings warmth he dropped to his knees on the stone floor. Tears flowed down his cheeks mingling with the rainwater that had soaked him. Lifting his gaze he sat a large statue before him within a large fountain of water. The statue has spiked hair like him and the same body shape, that startled him but something drew his attention away from it and towards movement and voices near by.  
  
A man whom looked like an older version of Seto dashed down the stairs in a nightshirt and housecoat. He cried out something but Yami did not catch it, his vision clouded over in darkness and he fell forward towards the stone floor.  
  
**A/N: hello hello, I am back again. This may be the last chappie I can get in before I go to my grandparents on Wednesday till Sunday, but u never know, I might be able to get another one in. So sorry about the shortness, but I did not want to continue what would happen next or it would never be up. LOL any way, bye bye, and review please.**


	6. Chapter Six

**_HALF A SOUL_**  
  
_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Yugioh, Blade, the movie Vampires, Buffy the vampire slayer, or anything else that this story may seem to have, and any song as well.  
  
_CHAPTER SIX_**  
  
"Yami, Yami," a voiced whispered to him, it sounded distant almost non- existent to him. Groaning he struggled to open his eyes as the voice called again, "that's it Yami, wake up, you can do it". The voice was feminine, he could tell, it was encouraging him in an almost motherly way. As he felt his body slowly beginning to wake he felt a large hand holding one of his hands, while other ones, feminine were gently checking over his wounds on his chest.  
  
Groaning he eased his eyes open and nearly scream at the bright lights around him only for Seto's voice to call out to him, "it's all right, they wont hurt you," he soothed. Blinking he allowed his eyes to adjust to the light before he peered around.  
  
A young beautiful doctor stood over him gently dabbing away the sweat on his feverish brow. Her long auburn hair was pulled back with chopsticks and her grey eyes held a soft gaze for him as she gave him a warm smile and continued. Blinking he gazed at Seto then remembered something, sitting up and ignoring the dismayed cry of the two he glanced around, "where is Angel, where is he," he demanded.  
  
Seto grasped his shoulder's and tried to force him to lay back down but Yami's vampire strength was able to keep him up along with his determination, "where is he," he yelled. Sighing Seto pointed to the bed across from his in the small infirmary, "sleeping, he's been worrying non stop about you all night and we just got him to sleep. Now please calm down and lay back down before you hurt yourself more," he pleaded. Sighing Yami reluctantly laid back down against the sift pillow and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"He's getting pale," pointed the woman, it's been two night's since he's eaten anything, please go fetch something even if it's simply blood in a glass. He needs to eat or his energy to survive this will go out the window". Nodding Seto dashed off and disappeared up a set of stairs close by, Yami watched him only to turn to the woman, "May I as your name," he asked politely. She smiled at him again, "Adria Conroy, I'm one of the Physicians here, a scientist, and a slayer as well. Don't worry I wont harm you," she assured and pulled out a needle from a stand beside her.  
  
Yami whimpered and moved away from her, needles terrified him now after what happened with Valick that night. But that was not the only time that Valick had injected that liquid into his system, he had done it five times in hopes that it would turn him into a full vampire, but it never worked.  
  
She gave him a startled look, "what's wrong," she asked gently, he shook his head at her and then turned his gaze back onto the needle. At that Seto came back down the stairs carrying a glass of blood. When he saw what was going on he placed the glass on the nightstand and pulled Yami against him, he could tell that Yami did not trust those things, not anymore.  
  
"It's all right, I'm here," he assured as he watched Adria flick the needles tip, "it's all right". She strode forward and rubbed some peroxide over Yami's upper arm. The vampire clung to Seto like a child in a nightmare, "please no, don't," he muttered. Seto nodded at Adria and she pushed the needle in, Yami made a sound of protest but Adria injected the morphine and in and then quickly grabbed another one made for blood tests. She reluctantly pushed it in and pulled out a decent amount of blood as fast as she could.  
  
"Get that Ra damn thing out of me," Yami snapped, obediently seeing that she had a decent amount of blood she pulled it out and placed a cap over it. Sighing she placed it on the stand, "there done, I'm sorry but we need a sample of your blood so that we can create a serum to your hunger. We cannot bring you blood forever and I am sure that you would prefer not to drink blood". Pulling away from Seto Yami nodded and blinked his one good eye, "your right, I would prefer to starve than drink more of that stuff. But is there any other way that you could do it," he asked as he laid back down.  
  
Seto sighed, "unfortunately no, needles are the only way, and that will be the way the serum will have to be injected as well. Sorry but you are going to have to get used to needles," he stated. Grunting Yami glared up at them, "if it means being able to become human again and destroying Valick, I'll get used to anything," he stated. Seto smiled, "good, now drink this and I'll take you around the place as best as I can. I want you in a wheelchair though, your wounds are great even for a vampire," he commanded gentle. Nodding Yami willingly took the glass and guzzled the copper tasting liquid down his throat.  
  
Cringing he placed it with petite fingers before returning his gaze back to Seto, "thank you," he muttered. The slayer crocked an elegant brow, "for what," he asked. Blinking Yami glanced away, shame showing clearly on his face, "for helping me out of that place, I could never do it myself, I'm too incompetent," he stated.  
  
Shaking his head Seto sat upon the hospital bed and pulled Yami into another gentle embrace, "I wouldn't say that you're incompetent, just young," he stated. Chuckling wryly Yami shook his head, "young, vampiric, and without half of my soul and brains," he argued. Blinking Seto playfully flicked Yami's ear, the vampire growled slightly in annoyance only to sighed, "Yami, listen, just because you are a vampire does not mean that you are incompetent and vicious. Remember, you have half your soul; you're more human than you seem to think. I would have mistaken you for a human if you had not used your vampiric abilities for movement and had worn different attire".  
  
"Speaking of clothing," Yami interrupted not willing to hear anymore, "I am going to need clothes, I cannot stay in one of these hospital garbs forever". Seeing that Yami was too stubborn to listen to what he was trying to explain, or did not have very high self esteem he willingly stopped and rose to his feet.  
  
"That is one reason why I am taking you around, we can get you fitted for some clothing. Your pick on the style, just no provocative shirts like that one I've seen," he stated. Yami rolled his eyes and flicked a blonde bang out of his face, "there was only a few pieces of provocative clothing that I owned. I and sure as hell did not like them, Scarlet and Valick gave them to me. They both think that I am not a virgin," he expounded.  
  
Seto's eyes went wide, "great Ra please tell me that you are," he blurted out in slight panic. Blinking Yami glared at him, "I do have some honour you know. I have never taken or been taken by anyone, I kill them before they have the chance," he expounded heatedly and slipped his bare legs over the side of the bed.  
  
Smiling with relief Seto grabbed a wheelchair from the corner and wheeled it over to the bed. Hearing a creak he looked up and froze in worried horror; Yami had slipped out of the bed and was swaying on his feet as he leaned against the bed. Jumping forward he put his arm around Yami's waist as he was about to sink to his knees, "be careful you, just because you're a vampire does not mean that you wont suffer as well from wounds".  
  
Yami sent him a vicious glare, "all I want to do is get out of a bed, I have been in one non-stop save for last night for about an hour," he stated, "now may I sit in that wheelchair before I loose my temper and sit down right here".  
  
Blinking Seto chuckled, "you'll sit down, that's an interesting thing to do when you loose your temper". Yami sat down in the wheelchair and glared up at him, "would you prefer me to began clawing at your face," he asked innocently. Shaking his head Seto smiled, "no, I think you would be better off just sitting down. No matter let us go before you get bored enough to rip me to shreds," he teased before pushing the chair towards an elevator nearby.  
  
##--##--##  
  
The first thing Yami's crimson eye's spotted as they left the elevator was the statue in the centre of the entrance area. His eyes became fixed upon it and he could not tare his gaze away, why he could not explain it but he felt drawn to it before, though he knew that he had never seen it before in his life, he somehow had seen it.  
  
Pulling his gaze away he sighed and glanced around. Young slayers, students by the seems of things for they wore uniforms, not normal ones mind you but uniforms.  
  
Most of them both male and female wore leather pants, though the exceptional few girls wore skirts of the same material that were a decent length. The shirts for girls were halter-tops that draped down till half way down their thighs, lace was over top of the black tops, different colours could be seen, emerald green, two shades of blue, orange, yellow, violet, blood red, and maroon.  
  
Boy's had sleeveless shirts that instead of having lace had a stripe of one of the staid colours through the centre of the upper torso, and the hem of their shirts (which were the same length with the slits).  
  
Each of them had a tattoo of some sort upon their right arm each had a design. One had a sword with two fangs crossed over the blade with hieroglyphics spelling out a word. Then another had a chemical glass with a single blade crossed over it and sparks designed around it, with another hieroglyphic word underneath. The last one was a scroll with a sword underneath, a word placed upon it in both hieroglyphics, but in the old tongue.  
  
Some of them wore long trench coats that were very common, while others wore leather jackets, either with the professional design, or the biker appearance. All the girls had their hair pulled up either in a tight bun an old rarely used Egyptian style. The top half was in small neat braids and pulled onto a half ponytail, the rest was flat down upon their necks and shoulders.  
  
Seto seemed to notice Yami's interest in them and kneeling down began to explain, "these are the students, the different colours you see represent what they are, which is either Scientist, Slayer, or one training to be in the Ministry. Slayers are the two different shades of blue along with the blood red, and orange. The different shades determine the type of weapon and squadron they are going to be in. Orange is a large one with thirty. Crimson it one with about twenty. And dark blue is for ten to fifteen. While ice blue, it for those in squadrons with no more than six.  
  
"Yellow and emerald green signify the scientists. The yellow do the medical, and the emerald do the chemical studies and what not.  
  
"Violet and maroon signify those training for the ministry. The maroon signify those who have come out high with their marks and are able to be honoured with a seat in the fifteen members on the table, the ones who decide almost everything. The Violet are those who will be working as both astrologist and they calculate the stars and what not, but they will also be able to have influence on those in the table party," he stated.  
  
Yami blinked easily comprehending all of this Intel, "that would explain why I can only count twenty with those two colours. Ice blue is also not very common, because the groups are small. But I see that scientists are equal to slayers in numbers". Smiling proudly Seto nodded, "for one who was never taught proper math I am very very impressed. Yes, the number of scientist is always equal to that of the slayers. Don't ask me why but it always has been.  
  
"The students once they are done normal school at fourteen come here and begin their training. Only those that qualify and have at least one parent that works or lives here. Your parents picked fourteen for you to move here was so that you could join straight into the slayers program. You don't have to be very smart to be in it. But those who are end up in the higher levels. Luckily for you they will be teaching you more than the other students so that you may join the high ranked slayers in the ice blue area. There are three squadrons, Blue Eyes, Ice Breakers, Deep Water, and Icicles. Pretty basic but oh well.  
  
But enough of that, once I find Joey and Duke I have a few people you need to meet," stated Seto and wheeled the chair towards the crowd of students.  
  
They turned to him and started with awe, respect, and bewilderment as Seto wheeled him towards a noticeable Joey who was sitting on the edge of the fountain. It was unsettling to him; the last time he had this many eyes gazing upon him was on the ceremony where Valick announced that he would be the prince of Vampires. They were cried of triumph and mockery that surrounded him that night as he stood there in his strange attire. But this group was silent with joy, he did not know how to react.  
  
Joey glanced in their direction as a boy with black hair that was lazily pulled into a ponytail pointed to him. The Blonde smiled at him and he returned the expression, Seto stopped the wheelchair beside them and turned to the student, "resume your conversations".  
  
Rolling his brown eyes Joey glared at the others, "well I must say they did not have to do that to yah," he snapped while crossing his arms. Nodding in agreement Seto leaned down and whispered to Yami, "don't worry about that, they have been waiting for you for years, they could not hold back their curiosity". Sighing Yami nodded, "I know, it's just it triggered a memory that was no very appealing that's all, otherwise I would have just blushed and lowered my gaze from them".  
  
"Blush," Joey asked crocking a brow, "I never knew vampires could". Snapping his eyes upon the young teen Yami glared hard at him, "those like me do, they must have their soul within them to blush and have human like emotions. Other pure blood vampires with no soul think only about themselves and their masters if they have one. Those that are like me are usually regarded with high respect because we can treat the others and sympathize towards the patient and will give them pain medication and what not. The other's that are not smart and find refuge within Valick's castle, are killed fairly quickly on the streets".  
  
Blinking Joey and Duke exchanged glances, "I see," muttered Duke whom was a slayer in training by the dark blue band on his shirt, "I'll keep that in mind. How can you tell if they have half a soul," he asked. Yami sighed and stared at the floor thought fully, when he finally said something it seemed distant, "can you sense anything about me". Squinting Duke nodded, "yeah, an aura, your soul is radiating very strong from your body. When I concentrate there is a glow around your body, it's violet and crimson, not like a normal vampires".  
  
Nodding Yami crossed his arms, "that's how you tell, make sure that your concentration is up the whole time," he stated.  
  
"Oh where are my manners," Seto exclaimed, "Duke this is Yami Al Fahr, my cousin. Yami this is Duke, a good friend of Joey, West, Blade and I". Nodding Duke extended a hand out to him, "It is an honour to meet you Master Al Fahr," he stated politely. Yami blinked at the name and timidly shook the teenagers hand, "please, no formalities, which I am sure that you have been taught. Just call me Yami," he insisted, "and it is my honour to meet you as well".  
  
Smiling Seto turned the wheelchair, "well we have some errands to do so, I will talk to you two at the evening meal. Later," he stated before wheeling Yami away towards a long hallway in the far left hand corner.  
  
The tailor was a nice woman and Yami warmed up to her immediately, though the measurements caused a lot of blushing and embarrassing moment but he lasted through them. He had been supplied with the garb he would need for his schooling, ice blue was what he was assigned as, so eventually as Seto explained, he would be in the Blue Eyes Squadron that Seto led. Other outfits were designed and made for him and would be ready within a few days. So he was set with a rather large wardrobe that satisfied both him and Seto.  
  
Seto got the wheelchair to enter another elevator and took him up to one of the top floors, which were living quarters for some. Yami's gaze was fixed upon the area around him. The walls were a deep mahogany wood panelling with tapestries from ancient times handing along with painted portraits of slayers from, some dating back to just after the Pharaoh had passed on. A deep red carpet ran down along the centre of the hallway, and the doors had gold labels upon them with names carved into them.  
  
"Where are we going," he asked curiously glancing up at his cousin. Smiling down at him Seto leaned forward, "wait and see," was all he said. Yami crocked a brow at him then turned his attention back to the area ahead of him. Finally they turned a corner and went to the first door on the left had wall. Knocking Seto sighed and waited a movement could be heard inside. The doorknob turned and Yami found himself looking up at the man that he had seen the night that he had stumbled in here. The resemblance was there; this must be Akunadin, Seto's father.  
  
Akunadin smiled at Seto, "well well Seto come to say hello to your old man," he stopped when his gaze fell upon Yami. A warm look crossed his face, "ah, I see that you are awake," he stated kneeling down so that he was staring eye to eye with his nephew, "how are you feeling". Blinking Yami tried to make himself seem smaller as a sudden shy feeling crept over him, "better," was all he could say.  
  
The man smiled, "shy are we, no matter come in you two you are just in time for tea," he stated and stepping aside allowed the two into the room. Willingly Seto pushed the wheelchair in, Akunadin then closed the door behind him.  
  
A woman sat upon the couch, her chestnut hair was beginning to grey and was pulled up into a tight bun. She held herself with dignity and wore a long fitting dress of a sapphire shade; it was long sleeved and over her shoulders was a silk shall. Lifting her gaze Yami saw the same blue eyes that her son had, she smiled warmly at him before placing the cup of tea in her hand upon the table and rising to her feet.  
  
"My my have you ever grown since we last laid eyes upon you little one, you were an infant when your parents brought you to the council. How are you feeling," she asked kneeling down in front of the wheelchair. Yami blinked shyly and stared at her in the eyes, "alright, I suppose," he stated. She smiled, "hmm, your like your mother when she meets people, shy and quiet," she stated before grasping his two hands, "I am your Aunt Rosalind, and he is your Uncle Akunadin," she introduce. Swallowing he gave her a smile, "Yami," he managed.  
  
"Come come you three and sit down, your tea will get cold, Seto help Yami onto the couch, it will be much more comfortable for him," insisted Akunadin as he poured two more cups of tea. Chuckling Seto nodded, "yes Father," he stated before boldly lift Yami out of the wheelchair.  
  
"Hey put me down," exclaimed the young vampire in protest, "you'll drop me you oaf". The group laughed openly, "ah but I do not want you to try and stand again on your own like you did down in the infirmary. Now stop protesting like a girl or I'll start calling you one," Seto stated. Yami glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest and grunted in response, "whatever, just put me on the couch before I hurt you". Smiling Seto did so, "that's more like it".  
  
Over the next couple of hours Seto kept Yami within his parents small spare room for if they ever needed to stay over night, something that they had done since Seto had found the vampire out on the streets. The conversed, and when the evening meals were carried to them by some of the students from the high school close by they ate together.  
  
Yami was spent and as the sun began to set behind the black curtains of the room he felt tired and ready to sleep. He was never up during the day and the sun was out longer than the moon, he was somnolent and the pain from his wounds were beginning to come back, the morphine had worked well, until now.  
  
The slayer seemed to notice it and felt his forehead when it was just after nine, "hmm, you have a fever again, the morphine has obviously worn off. I'd better get you back to the infirmary, besides you'll probably want to see Angel". Nodding Yami did not protest when Seto lifted him up, he knew he was too tired and sore to be able to do what he had done earlier and simply allowed it.  
  
Rosalind and Akunadin each gave him a gentle hug and kiss before saying their good nights. Sighing Yami remained silent as Seto wheeled him back to the infirmary and down the elevators. The slayer noticed this and swore that Yami was asleep, and in fact when they entered the infirmary Adria stood beside Angel and she smiled at him, "I take it that he was tired," she stated.  
  
"Is he asleep," Seto asked, she nodded, and smiling Seto picked him up and laid him down upon the bed. Angel rose to his feet and strode over to the bed, his wound was not bothering him enough anyway to stop him. Gently he removed the bandage upon Yami's face and sighed, the wound was healed enough that the bandage no longer had to stay there. Then he timidly ran his digits over the boy's face a smile of relief crossing his features.  
  
"Thank you Seto," Angel whispered. Blinking Seto sat in a chair, "what for," he asked. Angel glanced up at him, "for saving him, for helping me, he's like a little brother to me, he's all I have," he expounded. Smiling Seto rubbed Yami's arm, "I'll do anything for a friend or a family member, just remember that," he stated, Angel nodded before staring down at Yami's sleeping face.  
  
Adria watched this and smiled warmly, 'it's good to see that they are smiling again,' she thought to herself.  
  
_YAMI NEFERBRE:_ **well, sorry about the wait ppl, but I went on a camping trip last week from Wednesday on, and well, there was no computers there, so yeah, I had to write it all there on paper then re-type it onto the computer. No matter, review please.**


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Half a Soul**_  
  
_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Yugioh, Blade, the movie Vampires, Buffy the vampire slayer, or anything else that this story may seem to have, and any song as well.  
**  
**_Chapter Seven_**  
  
Striding down the stairs Seto yawned and glanced down at his watch it was six in the morning. Why he was up so early he did not know but he decided to wake up with a warm cup of coffee down in the infirmary helping Adria with his cousin and Angel. Stepping down into the large area he immediately noticed that Yami's bed was empty. Panicking he glanced around and saw that Angel was gone as well, as was Adria.  
  
Blinking in both confusion and slight panic he turned while trying not to spill his coffee and strode up the stairs.  
  
The main area upstairs was empty; all the students were still in their dorms preparing for the long day of training and studying. They would be evacuating their rooms within the next hour and invading the classrooms that were scattered all over within the building. When that happened finding his cousin would be nearly impossible.  
  
Unexpectedly West dashed down the stairs carrying two practice swords made of a mixture of wood and alabaster. Blinking he called out, "West, what are you doing with two of those," he asked, "and in such a hurry".  
  
"Oh, hello Seto, I thought you were down there," he stated pointing towards a hallway. Shaking his head in confusion Seto strode over to him, "no, what are you talking about".  
  
"The training room, last night while you were asleep Master Thor decided that since Yami would be well enough to move around today that his training would start," he stated, "I thought that you knew". Shaking his head Seto sighed and took one of the swords, "I'll come with you," he insisted, West simply nodded and they dashed towards the training room in the far southwest corner of the castle.  
  
Entering the large training room he immediately heard a cry of surprise and anguish and witnessed Yami fall to the hardwood floor flat upon his back. Putting the sword down he prepared to rush forward to his side only for Blade to help the young vampire to his feet. Blinking he watched as his friend and fellow slayer Mahado Ikhem strode towards the two from a corner. His shoulder length chestnut hair was down flat, and his grey eyes stared at Yami with both admiration and thought.  
  
"You have nearly perfect reflexes, I can see your eyes following every single one of his movements perfectly. But unfortunately you have absolutely no idea how to react to them except backing away or putting your hands in the area that they are going for," he expounded crossing his arms, "so first now that I see what you are made of I will start off with reactions and balance before trying to make you learn proper swordsmanship.  
  
"I will assume that you know at least the basics," Yami gave a curt nod, "good, you will practice some of your reflexes with a blade in your hands. Otherwise, hand-to-hand combat will do you a lot of good. If you loose your weapon in battle, the knowledge of this kind of fighting saves most slayers. Now lets try that again," he stated and turning smiled at West and Seto at the door, "the two practice blades please".  
  
Obediently Seto and West tossed them at Yami and Blade, both caught them with ease and held them at their sides as Mahado returned his attention to them, "all right, I will watch you two in a moment, I need you to go to the other side of the training room. Blade go slow with him for a bit and make sure that he can react to things properly, I'll get the other group started. Angel, West," he stated and signalled for the two to come forward. Angel strode from his position in the corner and briefly touched Yami's shoulder before the vampire moved away from him.  
  
Seto stood forgotten as Mahado got Angel and West to start. Sighing he strode down the stairs and towards Blade and Yami. The two had long since begun moving slowly with Blade telling the younger how to properly place his sword if he reacted wrong. Seto was surprised at how patient Blade was being. He never trained students, when the two of them practiced against each other Blade went all out at him, testing and making him do his absolute best. While here he was showing patience, something he rarely had.  
  
"Take a step back and block diagonally like this," Blade showed and held that position until Yami had mimicked him, "good, do that when someone does this sort of attack upon you". Yami's eyes did not blink and he did not flinch as Blade hit down hard on his practice sword.  
  
"Now Yami," cut in Seto, "if you are in that position and your opponent is stronger than you they may try pushing down upon you to force you two the ground". Yami nodded and immediately felt Blade's weight against his sword and his back began to arch and the wounds began to sting. He tried not to show it and waited for someone to tell him what to do.  
  
Mahado strode over and stood alongside Seto and crossed his arms, "there is two ways to get out of that predicament. One is where you can sidestep and swing at your enemies back, let me see you try that," he expounded. Nodding Yami sidestepped and Blade stumbled forward only to immediately feel Yami's sword blade across his back. He was startled by the swiftness of Yami's moves, but ignored it and straightened himself out as Yami moved away.  
  
"Very good Yami, now the other way if you can dropped down on one knee and either hit your opponent square in the stomach, or you can hold hit their arm spin away from him and getting to your feet hit him in the back. Try that one as well," Mahado explained.  
  
Getting back into their former positions Blade began to push against Yami heavily, when Yami felt that it was too much he dropped down on one knee and slashed at Blades abdomen hard enough that the warrior was momentarily winded. Rising to his feet he gave Blade the few seconds he needed to fully recover, then they were in that position again. Kneeling down Yami with the swiftness of a cobra slashed at Blade's sword arm, then spinning on his knees away he sprang to his feet and placed his sword across Blade's back.  
  
Mahado and Seto glanced at each other in surprise indeed Yami was a fast learner but as well his movements were extremely fast and agile. They could already tell that he was pliant, he body twisted and moved almost as fluently and effortlessly as the asp. Though they both could tell that he could become better, and his balance needed a little work. But his speed was amazingly quick, it thrilled them to know that he would only become faster.  
  
Over the next half hour they watched as Yami and Blade battled back and forth, the young vampire caught every single one of Blade's moves and learned new things from watching the senior slayer closely.  
  
Though they all quickly found out Yami's two weaknesses, putting pressure upon his neck where the dog collar was stationed, and his left hip. Those two if his was hit was down on the ground immediately. Seto and Mahado discussed ways that they could improve Yami on both defending those areas, but also on strengthening them.  
  
Once they were done Seto wrapped his arm around one of Yami's shoulders and led him out of the training room towards the one that he shared with Joey upstairs. He had been puzzled last night when another bed was added to the large room but now he understood it. Entering it he pointed to the bed beside his own in the far right hand corner. Yami blinked and glanced up at him, smiling he stated, "that's your bed, and this is your room that you will be sharing with Joey and I".  
  
The pointing to the three wardrobes against the one wall beside the door he pointed to the middle one, upon the beautiful mahogany and ebony wood Yami's name had been engraved into the doors and painted in with gold. Yami stared at it in surprise as Seto went over and opened it, "this is yours as well, it holds all your clothing, here you need to get ready for your classes, and I'll take you to your first one".  
  
"Alright," the vampire stated in uncertainty and taking the clothing allowed Seto to lead him behind a wooden screen along side the wardrobes. Silently he changed into the black leather pants, the sleeveless top with the ice blue stripe over his upper chest. Like some students had he put two belts around his waits as he usually did, one straight and one diagonal, it added a small touch to the outfit.  
  
The shirt being apparently made of leather clung to him and he was extremely thankful that he was used to these sorts of shirts. If he had come straight from the farm he would have worn his coat for a very long time.  
  
Next Seto led him away and took him down to a room on the first floor. There in fifteen minuets flat a kind and cheerful man used lasers to put the tattoo of slayers upon his arm. From there Seto led him out into the central area where most of the students were standing yet again. The bell would ring soon to signal that they had five minuets to get to class.  
  
While they stood beside the fountain unnoticed for now Yami hugged himself for comfort, he did not like being surrounded by this many people, especially if he knew none of them and he was afraid that one might forget that he was the child from the prophecy and spring forward with a dagger in their hands.  
  
Seto noticed this uneasiness and placed a black leather covered book into his cousin's hands to distract him. Glancing down at it Yami saw written upon it in silver was Slayers, below was the tattoo that was upon his arm. Blinking he averted his gaze and stared into Seto's eyes questionly, Seto smiled, "you'll need that for class, it's your one and only text book. Lucky for you they only started school up again three days ago, all you will need to do is read up to the page that you are assigned for homework".  
  
"Thank you," Yami muttered before dropping his gaze to the ground. He jumped when he felt a hand upon his shoulder and spun around only to see Joey standing behind him. The blonde stared down at him in surprise, sighing he turned dropped his gaze again as Seto wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"You ready for your first day," asked Joey in a gentle voice seeing that the young vampire was very much like a toddler during a thunderstorm.  
  
Shaking his head Yami kept his gaze on the ground, "not really, I don't really know anyone here," he reminded.  
  
Smiling Joey ruffled his hair, "don't worry kiddo, you'll know me, and the teacher's cool, as well you'll be sitting beside me and a few of my friends. So you'll be fine". Yami gave him a strained smiled and looked up at the bell rang.  
  
"Well, that's the start of a very long day, let's go," Joey stated and they began to stride towards the training room along side the other slayers. Yami was thankful that they were all preoccupied and were not staring at him, if they were his courage would probably leave him and he would end up running back to his room.  
  
The students entered a room parallel to that of the training room, Joey waved to Yami and Seto before entering. Seto kept Yami in the hallway on a tight embrace and waited for the teacher to come out and tell him that they were ready for him.  
  
"Seto," Yami asked after the classroom went silent, "what about the sunlight, isn't there windows in the classrooms".  
  
"No, there is not, this room is in the middle of the building, there are no windows," expounded Seto.  
  
"What about the lunchroom, and our room, the sun will be up by lunch hour, where will I go," Yami asked frantically.  
  
Seto gave him a comforting smile, "to the infirmary, that way your wounds can be check, you can have something to eat, and you can see Angel, something I am sure that you will want to do. Now stop worrying I will make sure that you will not get touched by sunlight. When we pass through the main area wear your hood up and I'll tell them to close the curtains. Would that make you feel better," he asked. Nodding Yami closed his eyes and waited.  
  
Finally the door opened and a man in his mid-forties came out and smiled at them, "well, they have started their assignments so I would like to speak with you first before bringing you in. This is the classroom for the junior and intermediate slayers. Your schooling will only take you a year to complete along with your training. I will be your teacher for your lessons till you become a senior slayer and go to a different teacher. I am Mr. Wheeler, my son is in this class and you will be sitting alongside him. His name is Joey.  
  
"As well, your teacher for training with the class will be Mahado, and I am sure that he is also your personal trainer when you are training with Seto, Blade, West, and my son. He will be taking you and your classmates after lunch to the training room.  
  
And classroom rules are pretty basic, treat your classmates with respect and don't give me too hard of a time," he stated with a laugh, Yami allowed a small smile to grace his face, "good, now may I take your cousin away Seto".  
  
The slayer chuckled and letting go of Yami ruffled his hair, "have fun I'll be back at lunch to take you to the infirmary. Behave yourself," Yami sent Seto a glare, which only made the slayer laugh.  
  
Mr. Wheeler chuckled, "I'm sure he will Seto, now come along Yami, the class is eager to meet you," he stated as he put his hand on the boy's back and urged him towards the door. Yami sent Seto a worried glance before he disappeared into the classroom.  
  
The room was immense, with a high ceiling, wooden desks made of oak wood, and a large blackboard that stretched all across one wall. Portraits were upon the walls of former teachers, each one seemed to have their own personality, some looked to be pleasant, some looked to be strict, while others simply kind and soft-spoken.  
  
The students in the room turned to him and smiled as he was led to the front of the room by the blackboard. A good portion of the girls gave him an interested gaze while others seemed to be scaling him up, the boys looked curious and he could immediately tell that he was by far the shortest out of them all. This only made his try and make himself smaller and to escape from view.  
  
He saw the new desk placed in between Joey and a very attractive young girl, Duke was behind him, and a boy who looked very similar to West was in front of him.  
  
"Alright class seeing that you have forgotten your assignment I would like to introduce our new student," Mr. Wheeler stated earning a laugh from the students. Yami's gaze drifted away shyly and he stared at the ground, "this is Yami Al Fahr, I know that you all have heard about him, but please simply call his by his name and treat him like a normal student. Do you all want to ask some questions of him so that you know a little about him".  
  
Hands immediately went in the air and Yami felt a blush creep into his cheeks, more than half the class had a question for him. Mr. Wheeler smiled at that, "all right, Crystal, you first".  
  
"Do you have any talents Yami," she asked sweetly. Shrugging Yami held his book close, "not that I know of, but I can sing," he stated in a small voice. The class looked extremely interested and Yami paled, he hated singing sometimes, his voice was simply different than any other normal voice. That's why the vampires loved it so much. But these were humans, not creatures of the night".  
  
"Duke," pointed out the teacher.  
  
"Do you play any sports," he asked. Yami shook his head slowly, "in the village that I was raised in the only thing we did really was play jag, toss a ball around, or play ancient board games. Thebes is a primitive place; they live very similar to how the ancients did, just slightly more advanced and their clothing and housing is different".  
  
Mr. Wheeler pointed to the girl that he would be sitting beside, "Lostris," he said.  
  
"May I ask you a somewhat personal question Yami," she asked staring at him intently with her gorgeous green eyes the colour of the Nile River that flowed behind the castle. He nodded curtly and she continued, "What's it like being a vampire with half a soul".  
  
The question stumped him for a moment, he was shocked that someone had asked that, but yet he was willing to tell the class, maybe they could learn something of use. Sighing he stared at her, "dangerous, half breeds like me that have some of our souls depend on the master vampires. If the Master cannot find a talent from you that is useful then you will not leave the room alive. And on the streets you would not last very long.  
  
"When it comes to feeding it's hard. One because you know that you are killing an innocent person and cutting their life short, two because you are committing a sin that the Gods cannot forgive, three, because you have the blood of an innocent within you and on your hands.  
  
"At the nightclubs it's hard for that's where we find our victims. Half- breeds hate killing in front of other vampires for one, and two they don't want humans to see their sin. So normally they would lure someone outside and take care of their hunger there. Every once in a while yours vampire instincts get the best of you.  
  
"As a half vampire you only get half of a vampires strength, half the want for blood, and your healing will take longer than a vampires, but shorter than a humans.  
  
"If you are bite after you have already been turned, it will only take more of your soul away. And trust me, the fighting the first time to keep it is hard, the second time as I have been told is twice as hard and twice as painful.  
  
"As well the half breeds usually band together to keep each other safe. Like with Angel, and me I kept him on Valick's good side, while he helped me get through the pain that Valick put me through. Now, some half-breeds are evil, they are known to have a worse temper than a normal vampire. And if they kill a master one, they become stronger than one.  
  
"Lastly half breeds do not live as long as other vampires, they live three thousand years then die. Also they are killed easier and their human emotions are usually used against them. That is basically what it's like being a half breed," he expounded.  
  
Many of the hands went down leaving only a few more questions. Feeling shy again he clutched his book to his chest and stared at the group, Mr. Wheeler smiled at him and pointed to the boy who looked similar to West, "yes, Ace".  
  
"What is Valick like," Ace asked politely.  
  
"Evil, he toys with your head, especially mine. He always tires to convince me that he is my Father and that I was not meant to bring an end to the vampires, I was supposed to become the king of them and help them take over this world. When he is angry it's plain and simply terrifying. The wounds he as inflicted upon me for running off have each and every time nearly killed me. Angel has experience similar penalties.  
  
"He can also seem like, oh I hate to say this but a fatherly man. After he would rip my body to shreds he would come to me the day after and try to gain my trust by being Fatherly. Always I was too weak to move away from him or protest so I was forced to listen. And amazingly he defended me at times. Don't ask why because I don't know myself.  
  
"But still, all he is is a bastard that deserves nothing but having his filthy head ripped off his shoulders," he expounded.  
  
The rest of the hands went down save for Lostris', "do you miss your parents," she asked. Blinking he glanced at the ground deep in thought and smiled when the picture of his parents smiling and laughing came to his head, "yes, with my whole soul I do".  
  
##-##-##  
  
"West, any progress on that serum or the antidote to make him be able to walk in the sunlight," asked Seto as he entered a large room filled with advanced technological equipment and scientists in white protected suits. West nodded his head as he stood alongside Blade against a wall, "oh yeah, they nearly have it, it worked on the sample of his blood, but then it wore off. All we have to do is find something that will make it permanent. I am sure that your cousin would kill us if we had to re-inject that stuff every three hours," he stated.  
  
"He would," Seto agreed as he watched the scientist work. Blade grunted in his deep voice, "they better hurry up with it, the kid needs it, he's not like me," he stated. Nodding Seto and West glanced at each other in remembrance.  
  
Blade's mother had been bit while she was pregnant with him and died when he was born. He has the thirst of a vampire, and the strength. But none of their weaknesses, from birth he could walk in the sun, silver, stakes, and crosses never affected him, neither did garlic. He was immune.  
  
For years Valick had tried to make him on his side, but Blade always refused and continued to fight as a slayer on his own. Till the man that raised him from thirteen passed away and then he came here. That's when the ministry decided that he was best off being on one of the elite squadrons with only six or less members. So he, Seto, and West started off on one when Seto had just finished his training three years before. Then Joey became a new member that year, and now Yami would be swinging into the picture.  
  
"Well Adria, my Father, and Master Fukayna will tell us when the serum and what not are ready. Which I am sure will be in a matter of days," stated West.  
  
"Then it's onto the cure for vampirism period," stated Blade heatedly, "they have been on it for three years, ever since I came here. They will find it, I know it".  
  
"Agreed, with Yami with us finally it will become a lot easier. His blood is a vampires, you have human blood mingled with that of a vampires. It will be easier to find it now. But our job is keeping Yami safe from Valick," stated Seto.  
  
"How long will the spider wait in it's nest before springing forward to capture the fly for another meal," asked West with a scowl. The other two shrugged and continued to watch as the scientists laboured hard.  
  
_YAMI NEFERBRE:_ **hey hey fans, sorry that this update took so long, I have been editing my novel, so, hopefully the next one is up faster. Later ppl. Review please**. 


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Half a Soul**_  
  
_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Yugioh, Blade, the movie Vampires, Buffy the vampire slayer, or anything else that this story may seem to have, and any song as well.**  
  
_**Chapter Eight**_  
  
Lostris had been friendly to him all class, she was even the one to ask him to be partners with her when they went to train. When he told her that he was an extremely horrible fighter she simply laughed and told him that so was she. Joey, Duke, and Ace constantly struck up conversations with him as he read through the first hundred pages of the book in a half hour. He would reply politely and kept his eyes glued to the page.  
  
Mr. Wheeler seemed very pleased with the fact that he could multi-task and watched the teenager with admiration. He had to stifle his laughter whenever Yami waved his hand in Joey's face in annoyance when the blonde teen was poking him for the answer to an inappropriate question. The rest of the students simply burst out laughing.  
  
By the time that class was over at eleven for the two-hour lunch hour break Mr. Wheeler saw the book mark in the book that Yami held which once belonged to Seto and noticed that he was more than two thirds finished that book. He blinked in amazement and shook his head, that book had to last the teen the rest of his schooling for being an intermediate and junior.  
  
"Yami, may I speak with you while you wait for Seto," he asked. Thinking that he had done something wrong Yami blushed and nodded slightly. Mr. Wheeler smiled at him reassuringly and put a hand on his shoulder, "I can tell that you are nearly done the book, you understand it's supposed to last you till July," he stated.  
  
Nodding Yami glanced away, "sorry, it was too interesting to stop".  
  
Chuckling Mr. Wheeler rubbed his shoulder, "it's nothing to be ashamed about. Actually your Father was much the same way, but he was not as fast as you. He finished the book just before he became an intermediate. Our teacher could not stop laughing at that," he stated.  
  
"Really," Yami questioned, Mr. Wheeler nodded, "you knew my Father".  
  
"Yes, he was one of my friends actually, and I was on his squadron until you were born, then he had to leave and live in Thebes and I became a teacher. Joey was already a year old by then," he stated.  
  
"So he was put into school late," Yami asked politely.  
  
"No, the parents decide if the child will start at fourteen of fifteen. My wife Hilary and I decided that he would be better off starting at fifteen. He was struggling with his math and we made him take another term of it so that he improved it," he expounded, Yami nodded in understanding and glanced at the doorway as a knock came to it.  
  
Seto smiled in at them, "in trouble already Yami," he teased. The young vampire sent a glare at him and Mr. Wheeler chuckled, "no Seto, I was just going to ask if he wanted the seniors book for slayers. He is nearly finished the intermediate and junior version, and by the seems of things he likes to read," he stated.  
  
Blinking in surprise Seto glanced at Yami only for the boy to shrug and turn to his teacher and nod, "please," he said.  
  
Smiling Mr. Wheeler turned to a bookshelf close by and pulled out a book nearly identical to the one that Yami held, save the writing was in gold, and the design had silver and blue interlacing with the gold, as well it was thinner by a fair amount of pages.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Wheeler," Yami thanked before pulling up the hood on his outfit and allowing Seto to lead him out of the room.  
  
Yami had refused to move from the shade when they had reached the front entrance area, he was terrified that even the with the curtains closed that there might have been a window that they had missed for the room was still fairly bright.  
  
"Yami, I promise you that we did not, I made sure, the light you see is from the torches, besides it's been raining outside for the past half hour, can't you hear it," Seto said trying to convince his cousin that it was all right. The vampire only shook his head frantically and kept himself pinned to the walls. Sighing he scratched his head he understood why Yami was being like this and did not blame him, but he needed for his cousin to eat before his hunger got the best of him and he attacked some one.  
  
Sighing he went to his last resort after having tried to reason with him for the past fifteen minuets. He called Joey over and handed Yami's books to the blonde, Yami gazed at him suspiciously only for him to cry out in surprise as Seto lifted him up boldly over his shoulder and carried him towards the stairs that led down to the infirmary.  
  
Yami growled at him, "put me down you arrogant bastard I am not a child I no longer need to be carried. Ass hole put me down or I will lay my fist across your face, fuck Seto put me down," he snapped, when Seto did not comply he punched him heavily in the head. Seto cried out in amazement and dropped Yami to the ground where the young vampire landed catlike and snatched his books from Joey's arms.  
  
The few students that were there burst out laughing, one of them yelled out, "yeah, go Yami". The slayer glared at the said boy and turned at his cousin only to see a triumphant grin on the boy's face, "I told I would punch you, and I always follow through with what I say," he stated casually.  
  
"And I was right also, see you have yet to turn to ash all of the windows are covered securely and you are safe," pointed out the slayer while rubbing his bruised temple. Yami glanced around only to shrug as if he did not care, "then we are even per say," he stated simply, "but I am hungry so I would suggest that you don't make me loose my temper, you should know best of all that vampires are not pleasant when they are both angry and hungry". With that he strode off showing Seto a good view of his backside.  
  
The students stifled their laughter, Seto glared heatedly at them and they gave him a look as if say 'we are innocent, what did we do', the slayer only rolled his eyes and saying good-bye to Joey stormed off after his cousin.  
  
When he entered the infirmary he noticed that Yami was already fussing over Angel who was scratching at the bandage on his chest.  
  
"You fool do I have to cuff you across the face, stop doing that you'll only hurt yourself more," the teen snapped angrily as he reached forward and grabbed one of Angel's wrists.  
  
"You obviously don't know how itchy this is do you," Angel snapped ripping his arm out of Yami's grasp and began to scratch again.  
  
The teen startled Seto when he without a care stripped off his top and showed the bandages that covered his entire torso, shoulders, and half of his right arm, "don't even fucking start Angel, this is from my waist up, I have bandages on underneath this Ra forsaken leather. I am as uncomfortable as hell but at least I refrain myself from scratching even when I am desperate.  
  
"And you get to lay in bed and lounge around. I have lessons to do, first it was in a classroom with twenty students, now it will be with the same amount of students in the training room. I'll be sweating like a fucking pig when I am done because I am not in the greatest of shape, plus I have not been able to bathe in the past couple of nights and I feel like a walking piece of dung. So don't even start with me right now," he snapped.  
  
Standing up Angel sighed as he stared into Yami's eyes, "I'm sorry, I forgot," he pleaded.  
  
"It's all right you big stubborn jack ass, just be more careful, I don't need you to harm yourself more," Yami stated reaching for his shirt. Smiling at his friend Yami rubbed Angel's shoulder before he turned to Seto and smiled, "did I offend you by chance with that little show," he asked. Shaking his head Seto went to a fridge in the corner of the rather large but long infirmary and took out two rather gigantic glasses of cold blood and carried them over to the two. Taking them the two vampires downed them in a few seconds flat.  
  
"Will that last you will after your lessons," Seto asked, Yami nodded and sat down upon the bed and began to carefully re-move the bandages. Immediately Seto batted the teens hands away and began to unwind the wraps of linen. Gently he used a warm damp cloth and washed off the old ointment from the long jagged marks on the boy's flesh. He was astonished at how well they had healed; most of the wounds were gone save for the first few that Valick gave him with his nails dug fully into the nearly bronze flesh.  
  
Applying more ointment and re-wrapping the wounds Seto waited for Yami to pull as shirt on them strip off his pants for the leg wounds that he had. Doing the same thing to those he ruffled Yami's hair fondly earning a glare from the boy before he turned away and waited for his cousin to pull those pants back on.  
  
After that Yami said a quick good-bye to Angel before he allowed Seto to lead him off towards the training room. When they entered Lostris waved frantically at Yami from her position close by, Seto gave Yami a questioning look but Yami simply shrugged and dashed off towards the beautiful young girl. Seto smiled; obviously his cousin already was good with the girls. Chuckling he strode away and headed towards the lab again, he needed to help out in there.  
  
**A WEEK LATER**  
  
"There has been absolutely no sign of Valick lately, or vampires period in the streets. They have been going elsewhere," stated Seto as he stood over a map of their land of Egypt, the council members behind him as well as the members from his squadron, all of them save Yami. Pointing to the far northeast corner of the island which lay about a months travel from the coast of Kotare he sighed, "they have been attacking here for the most part, the ones from Valick's castle had either killed their victims and hid their bodies well, or are depending on the blood banks".  
  
"Why would they do this," ask Master Fukayna, a woman who stood with dignity and a firm gaze.  
  
"They are preparing for something," stated Blade simply, "I'll bet that it has something to do with our new charge". Sighing Seto nodded in agreement, "Valick would not just stand back and let us fully train him unless he would gain something from it. For one Yami would be a stronger vampire, and if he was bit how ever many times it would take he would be one hell of an opponent for us slayers," he explained.  
  
"As well, he might have found something that will increase his power, or if he catches Yami, will increase his. Either way what ever they are doing it's not for our good, the last time they did this was a year ago when they raided Master Kayden Al Fahr's home and took Yami in the first place," stated West crossing his arms and glancing at each of the twelve council members in their separate chairs.  
  
Each of the members glanced at each other with emotionless gazes then glanced back at the slayers. Akunadin leaned forward in his chair, "is either of the concoctions ready for testing," he asked wearily.  
  
Nodding Seto scratched his neck, "both the serum and the sunlight injections are ready for trying. The cure is another question. Yami has been in the lab every once in a while with us and states that the scientist have no clue what they are doing. Whenever the scientists do things the way we have been taught, something goes wrong. But when he is in the room and he's suggesting certain chemicals, which I have no clue how he knows what they are nor the natural things that he tells us to try as well, all the tests take one step closer.  
  
"The scientists are saying that this will take a long time of trial and error to complete. They come one step closer each time by figuring out the ingredients. But all the chemicals and what not that had been in the Great Pharaoh's tomb are in the four hundred to five hundred range. This may take until Yami is finished his training next November," he explained leaning against the polished oak table.  
  
Master Banki sighed from his position and crossed his thick arms over his round stomach and chest, "let us hope that it does not, we do not know how long we can protect that child, Valick may attack us too heavily to be able to stop him. No matter keep the boy close by you at all times, try not to leave him on his own, and get him to help with the cure as much as possible. And train him everyday, even after his lessons train him hard. We need him to be able to properly defend himself against Valick, and we need him on your squadron as fats as possible," he said.  
  
Master Tanu nodded in agreement, "indeed, it would be best if he was on a squadron and regularly fighting against the vampires so that he never considers residing with them".  
  
"With all do respect sir but I doubt that he ever will," protested Joey.  
  
Master Tanu's hard gaze lifted to him, "I know that, but if he if bit then it will help him even more to be able to fight off being fully turned. Hopefully nothing ever comes to that. But, Seto I want the concoctions to be tested immediately and tell your Father of the results tonight. We need that boy to be able to function like a normal human so that it is not as much of a shock when we find the cure. You are dismissed gentlemen," he stated.  
  
Bowing their heads the four friends vacated the room and headed their separate ways. It was nearly ten at night and most of them needed to go to sleep, they were exhausted from the training all day and taking the intermediate and junior students on a long hike up to the Pharaoh's hidden tomb a few miles out of the city where the desert stared and rolled off in golden hills as far as the eyes could see.  
  
Yami had been rather silent there and stayed at Seto's side the whole time with Lostris holding his arm. At one point he had whispered to Seto that he remembered this place from a dream that he used to have constantly after he was bitten. The slayer had told him that it was his ancient self-reminding him of how he had failed and how he must continue what he had not finished.  
  
Striding into the infirmary he saw that Angel was fast asleep and his cousin was nowhere in sight, slight panic hit him since he had told Yami to stay there until he came back. Blinking he headed up to their bedchamber and confirmed that only Joey was in the room. Crocking a brow he dashed down to the weight room, no one was there, then the training room, it confirmed the same thing, Yami was not there.  
  
He was beyond worry after he had searched all of Yami's favourite places to go and stood in the entrance area with his hand over his brow, "where could he have gone". Suddenly a sound caught his eyes, as he listened he found that it was a rich voice singing. It was beautiful, the voice was powerful, exotic, and sounded somewhat ancient at the same moment. Straining his eyes he noticed that it came from outside in the grounds, interested he strode to the door and out into the cool night air.  
  
The voice grew stronger and he gazed around him. His eyes ran over the lush green grass, the perimeter walls, the white stone pathways, the flowerbeds, the bushes, and the small ponds. He followed the paths towards the back of the building, the walk took him several minuets but he did not care the voice only got stronger and the words became clear to him eventually. Each song that the voice ran through was either melancholy or full of hope, it was beautiful.  
  
As he stepped into the back and gazed about at the outdoor training ring, the horse stable, the horses pasture beyond the metal bared back wall, and the outdoor pool. His gaze followed to where he could tell where the voice was coming from and he spotted a figure sitting along the side of the pool covered by the shadows of a tall Russian olive tree.  
  
It was the figure of a young boy, one that seemed strangely familiar to him. All he wore was a kilt of the ancient attire, his hair was wet and dripping as was his body. On foot moved about in the pool water, while the other was being cradled against the boy's chest with one of his arms, the other are was by his side steadying him from falling onto the stone.  
  
Striding forward he soon recognized the boy and held back as gasp, it was Yami.  
  
_Home is behind  
The world ahead   
__And there are many paths to tread  
  
Through shadow   
To the edge of night   
Until the stars are alight  
  
Mist and shadow   
Cloud and shade   
All shall fail   
All shall fade  
_  
Kneeling down Seto put his arms on the boy's shoulder, Yami jumped out of instinct and turning around pushed Seto away but in the process tumbled back into the water. Crawling over to the edge of the pool Seto gazed into the water what worried him now was could Yami swim. That was instantly confirmed when Yami did not come back up.  
  
Diving into the cool water he kicked out and immediately pulled his cousin into his arms, Yami was conscious but barely and he stared at Seto in shock as the slayer pushed up to the surface. Seto knew that full vampires could not drown in fact they could walk along the bottom of a lake and would never swallow any water, but ones with half a soul could drown if they stay under for more than five minuets without someone pulling them to the surface.  
  
He carried his soaking wet cousin up the stairs in the pool and laid him down on the soft grass, Yami coughed a little but was more shocked than hurt. Seto smiled down at him, "silly if you cannot swim then why would you be out here with no one watching you," he stated.  
  
Yami glared up at him, "I was sitting on the stairs for the most part, otherwise I waded out until it touched my chin. I am not stupid you know," he snapped angrily and sat up and pushing him away, "an what where you doing sneaking around like some fugitive. Bastard you scared the shit out of me".  
  
"Language Yami," snapped Seto angrily, Yami only glared at him with more vigour, "I've been looking for you, I need to speak with you for one, and two the concoctions are ready to be tested. We need to see how well the serum works, and how well the UV serum works as well. That way you wont have to go around like you did today lathered in sun screen and none of your body left uncovered by UV repellent material".  
  
Sighing Yami rose to his feet and crossed his arms, "can it wait till the morning," he asked.  
  
"No," said Seto rising to his feet, "the council wants the answers by the morning. Come along, let us get it over and done with". Reluctantly Yami nodded allowed Seto to lead him back towards the castle with a protective arm around his shoulders.  
  
After a few moments Yami began to shiver heavily and Seto removed his jacket and draped it around Yami's shoulders. His shivers subsided a little but he was still cold, "thank you," he muttered, Seto smiled at him and they kept walking.  
  
"You have a stunning singing voice Yami, you should sing more often," Seto said suddenly breaking the silence between the two.  
  
Smiling deprecatingly Yami shrugged, "thank you, people have been telling me that for years, but I never considered actually trying to sing in public, I get stage fright. That's why I rarely sing at the nightclubs, and when I do someone else is up there with me. My whole class wants to hear me because I told them it was my only talent," he said.  
  
Seto smiled, "well maybe I should suggest you singing at the school dance at the end of your training. It will be in November, I am sure that I can relieve you of your fear of the stage by then," he suggested.  
  
Yami smiled up at him, "I'd like that," he said simply.  
  
Unexpectedly Yami stopped and began to gaze around him frantically, Seto gave him a startled look, "what is it," he asked. Blinking Yami glared up at the ramparts of the perimeter walls, "I can sense them, the elite guard," he stated, "more than ten coming from that direction". Staring down at him Seto asked, "are you sure," Yami nodded frantically.  
  
"Come on then," he cried and grasping his cousin's wrist Seto dashed towards one of the four back doors in the castle. They never made it, a blur of black passed in front if their vision and they stumbled slightly before stopping and staring straight at the hooded figures of the elite guard. They stood still with their swords in hand and their guns ready to shoot in their halter at their waists. There was no wind this night so their long coats lay still and the hoods over their heads remained unmoving.  
  
Yami growled at them immediately and bared his fangs his vampire instincts beginning to take charge. Seto felt this and squeezed Yami's wrist harder, "don't do anything stupid," he whispered. Rolling his eyes Yami glared at the leader of the group, "what do you want here Durza," he demanded.  
  
The leader pulled back his head to reveal a particularly pale vampire with solid black hair and eyes that mimicked the night sky. He chuckled deeply and took a leisure step forward, "your master has missed you greatly little one, he says that your visit is over and that it is time you came back to him".  
  
Yami laughed at that and shook his head, "well why I am not surprised, the bastard has always believed that I am a piece of property. I can tell you this much, Durza that I will not be going back there anytime soon. You can tell your master that I am disinclined to acquiesce his request," he said simply.  
  
A feminine voice rang out in a spine chilling laugh as more of the guards appeared around them, Seto's eyes landed on a young fiery haired young vampires, she was slim in figure and gorgeous in the face. She strode with confidence and sexuality that made him shudder, he turned his gaze down to Yami who had growled in annoyance and stiffened.  
  
"Yami Yami Yami, I am stunned to hear those words come from that striking mouth of yours," she mocked as she stood in front of them, her form fitting leather outfit very exposing, and her yellow eyes staring intently at the young vampire. Yami only snarled and glanced away, she took a casual step forward and glanced at Seto, "I take it this is that cousin of yours. He's quite striking, and delectable," she stated running her tongue over her fangs.  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes and was about to say something only for Yami to step in between him and the female vampire, "touch him and I will rip that disgusting head off of your shoulders," he snapped.  
  
She threw her head back and laughed in a deep mocking tone, "oh Yami love you know that you are no match for the elite guard. Event he famous Seto Kaiba, one of the best slayers probably knows that as well. Face it love, you don't stand a chance".  
  
"Don't call me that, you know that I despise you with every fabric of my being. You're nothing but a sordid repugnant whore that would probably be dead if you did not please Valick as much as you do, along with all of his other superior officers. Now don't you have a job to do back at the castle," he said in a contemptuous tone a smirk spreading across his face.  
  
She growled and stamped his foot, "I do no such thing and you know it," she snapped.  
  
"Ah do I, you've always lied through your teeth to me, and Angel does not lie to me. So who do you think I will believe, Valick's bed mate, or my best friend," he stated putting his two hands out and tipping them up and down as if they were a scale, "I think my friend would be the better choice don't you".  
  
"Bitch, you know that I am your future fiancé you should trust me more," he bellowed. Seto scratched his head as he watched this, rather amused but refraining himself for slapping his cousin for his repulsive language.  
  
"Fuck Scarlet get this through your head," Yami yelled, "I would never ever be with you even if you were the last vampire standing. You've played around too much for my liking, plus red heads are not exactly my type, especially obnoxious and unsightly ones".  
  
Scarlet crossed her arms in annoyance and was seemingly retraining herself from cuffing Yami across the face. Her yellow eyes stared hatefully at the young vampire, "you had better except the fact that I am the best female vampire in this world, and that I am who will be at your side when you regain your senses and become what you were destined to be".  
  
"I am destined to destroy the race of vampires, I will never ever it upon a throne and led them to victory against the humans. That is detestable and traitorous, and like the rest of you vampires I have morals and they are defending the race that I was born as. I hate what I am, and I will never go back to that filthy half-breed master vampire and allow his fucking whore to touch me. Sorry, that's at the bottom of my list of priorities," Yami expounded angrily.  
  
Scarlet growled, "get them guards," she bellowed and pointed at them, "he has to be taken back to Valick to be taught another lesson obviously".  
  
Taking a step back Yami and Seto went back to back, they were surrounded and unarmed. Their odds were horrible eight to one. Normally they could handle it if they were not the elite guards and of they had a weapon in their hands. Seto swallowed the saliva in his throat and whispered, "prey to Horus that we get out of this alive," Yami nodded in agreement and they stared as the sixteen vampires advanced on them bearing their pearly fangs, sharp white claws, and their long titanium bladed swords.  
  
Suddenly Seto knew that they only had one hope, "Slayers awaken, alarm," he bellowed at the top of his lungs. The vampires lunged forward at that and he bit his lip, hopefully this would work, otherwise Yami would be back in Valick's hands, and he would be prey to a female vampire with a temper. Funny how he did not like the sounds of that.  
  
"Seto, if I can't say it again," Yami said fear showing in his voice, "I'm sorry for getting you into this, and thank you for helping me". Blinking Seto glanced over his shoulder at his cousin, "don't worry, you never will have to say that, we will live through this". Yami sighed, "I hope your right," he said and then they both dodged the first blows that had been aimed at them.  
  
In their rooms West, Mahado, Blade, and Joey heard their friends cry and sat up straight in bed. Immediately they grabbed their weaponry, dressed accordingly and ran to the entrance area. Something was wrong and they fear that Seto was not the only one in danger.  
  
_A/N:_ **holy Ra that's a long chapter, sorry to leave it like that, but hopefully the next chappie is up before Friday because I will be leaving for a camping trip. I'll probably get the next chappie up, but you never know, I have a lot to do.  
  
Thank you all for your lovely reviews, and I thank you for tolerating my horrible grammar and constant habit of making type-ohs. You all are the best, thanks a lot. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Half a Soul**  
  
_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Yugioh, Blade, the movie Vampires, Buffy the vampire slayer, or anything else that this story may seem to have, and any song as well.  
**  
**Chapter Nine**  
  
Yami dodged to the left and Seto to the right from their opponents, both of the vampires rammed hard into each other a cracking sound ringing out loudly before they tumbled to the ground in a heap of black cloth. Glancing at each other they gave curt nods of approval they turned to their next adversary.  
  
Ducking down Yami held out his one leg tripping the vampire who dashed at him, spinning he was about to lunge towards the vampires fallen sword but the said vamp was quicker than him and grasping the fallen weapon swung at Yami with a heavy force. His reflexes save him from a critical blow as he jumped backwards and rose to his feet. The vampire swiftly followed him and swung the blade again, Yami jumped back again barely saving himself.  
  
That continued until Yami felt damp concrete under his feet instead of the grass and he glanced backwards, his next jump would land him in the deep end of the pool. Growling he crouched as the vamp dashed at him. The vampire cried out in surprise when a sharp elbow found his gut, glancing down at the boy he growled only for Yami to rotate so that his back was to the man and grabbing a double handful of his shirt pulled forward. The vampire gave a cry of surprise as he was hurled into the water head over heels.  
  
Another was upon him immediately and he found himself dashing behind a tree for protection. One more joined his new adversary and he groaned in annoyance, he did not stand much of a chance, he was still an armature in hand to hand combat, he only knew the basics.  
  
From his position Seto glanced in his cousins direction. He had already gained a sword from his adversaries and was fighting back with practiced ease. But Yami still had yet to obtain a weapon and he was fighting against a greater amount of foes. Five had surrounded Seto while the rest not including Scarlet had moved towards his cousin. He picked up on their strategy rapidly, Yami could not swim and they probably knew that well.  
  
Growling he fought heavily against his adversaries matching them blow for blow, block for block. He needed to get to Yami, and he needed to get there fast.  
  
Yami's crimson eyes flashed as he watched each vampire lunge at him, he dodged with the spring and agility in his limbs like that of a cheetah in the desert. But he knew this would not help him for long, they were slowly cornering him and pushing him to the pools edge.  
  
The aqua water reflected the moonlight and it played gentle patterns along the cement and on the black outfits of his enemies. It was a slight distraction to his eyes, and sometimes he just barely dodged a blow to the head.  
  
Within moments eleven darkly dressed and strong vampires surrounded him with nothing to his back but the scintillating waters of the pool. He bit his lip hard and felt the taste of his own blood pour into his mouth and over his tongue. One sprang forward and he dodged him accidentally turning his back to at lest three others. Another ran forward and the next thing Yami knew was a hard fist ramming into the back of his head, he stumbled forward and fell straight down into the water creating a large splash.  
  
Seto cried out at that and tried to push forward when his arms were grabbed forcefully by two of the vampires and his body was rammed hard against the cold ground. Growling he looked up as Scarlet knelt down beside him, "hmm, I am so glade that I agreed to this mission without a meal, look at what I gain from this," she said in a taunting manner.  
  
Suddenly she was hit in the back of the head and the vampires around him were knocked heavily to the ground. Jumping to his feet he smiled with relief to see Mahado, West, Joey, and Blade standing around him with their swords out. Then he remembered, and glancing towards the pool saw two vampires wading in to retrieve his cousin.  
  
"Mahado, go get Yami, they pushed him into the water, he cannot swim; Blade, Joey, and West come with me and distract them while he does so," he commanded frantically. Each nodded and they dashed off towards the vampires.  
  
Removing his jacket Mahado ran forward and dived into the water where he could see Yami laying upon the bottom. Reaching the nearly unconscious boy he pulled him into his arms and pushed up towards the surface. Turning he saw infuriated vampires who had waded out to their waists glaring at them. Spitting water out of his mouth he kicked towards the edge of the pool. Picking Yami out of the water he placed him on the edge before pulling himself out beside him.  
  
Yami began to cough heavily as Mahado rose to his feet and lifted the boy into his arms, turning he was about to run for the castle to get help but he was cut off. Four vampires jumped in his path, he gasped with surprise and took a step back, only for rough hands to grab him from behind. Two of the vampires took Yami out of his grasp and forced the boy to stand on shaking limbs where his hands were immediately bound behind him back.  
  
Mahado struggled heavily against the vampires holding him, but their grip was vicious and he failed miserably, his hands were bound and he was led as was Yami to were Scarlet stood. He sighed in defeat as he saw that Seto, Blade, West, and Joey were already bound and where being held firmly by the female vampire.  
  
She smiled at who glared at her hatefully with his piercing blood red eyes. Reaching forward she ran her hand over his damp cheek, "you really thought that you could get away from me didn't you," she whispered to him. He growled at her and snapped his teeth at her hand in a threatening gesture. She shook her head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "you can be such a naïve fool sometimes love. Now come home where you belong, Valick is waiting," she said and prepared to turn only for the young vampire to spit fully into her face.  
  
Shocked she glared at him and wiped the substance off of her cheek, "you little brat how dare you," she snapped, cuffing him across the face. He simply growled deep in his throat and turned his gaze back upon her with more intensity  
  
"I am not going back to that hell hole, you can go and tell your master that," he snapped heatedly through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh I think that you will be coming surely enough my love," she stated in a matter of fact voice, "I am sure that you would not want your cousin to loose his humanity because of your stubbornness".  
  
"Don't you fucking touch him you wench, keep him out of this your problem is me not him," Yami bellowed pulling against the grip the vampires hand upon his arms.  
  
She smiled at him warmly and ran her hand over his cheek, "oh I know it is love, but I love seeing you squirm it makes things all the more interesting. Especially when all you have on is that wet linen kilt".  
  
"Fuck you," he snapped.  
  
Shaking her head she placed another kiss on his tense cheek, "Durza have your fun with Seto, let us see how long my love can watch before he surrenders and comes with us willingly".  
  
"No don't," Yami cried out desperately, "don't touch him you bastard".  
  
Durza ignored his cried as Seto stood firm and defiant in front of him, smiling he flexed his fingers, "this should be fun," he chuckled before clenching his fist and slamming it hard into Seto's stomach. Yami glanced away from it and closed his eyes in an attempt to ignore what was happening, he could not give up, but he could not have them beat Seto until he was killed.  
  
He heard groan after agonizing groan as Seto was constantly hit in that same area along with Blade's angered growls and Durza's chuckles of amusement. Slowly it was becoming too much.  
  
Opening his tear filled eyes he glared at Scarlet, "stop hurting him," he demanded harshly.  
  
She shook her head, "sorry love, but I want to have my fun as well," she stated and strode over to the vampires. They let Seto go and he dropped down exhaustedly to his knees, frantically he tried to draw in a breath as Scarlet knelt down beside him. He jerked away as best he could when he felt her digits run along his neck. He was again grasped firmly and kept in place.  
  
Scarlet smiled at him, "I think you'll make an exquisite vampire, don't you," he scowled at her and tried to jerk away.  
  
Yami felt his tears begin to escape his eyes as he watched Scarlet place kiss after kiss on Seto's slightly tanned neck. Growling he bellowed, "get away from him, leave him alone," she ignored him and continued.  
  
Shaking his head Yami whispered to himself, "I will not hand myself to that bastard, I wont, but Seto," lifting his gaze he watched and his cousin tried to push away from her but was only able to move an inch.  
  
"I wont let you turn him," he bellowed.  
  
Suddenly a bright golden light caught Seto's eye and he glanced towards his cousin and gasped. Upon the boy's slightly tanned brow the millennium symbol glowed furiously, the crimson eyes were now solid white, no pupil could be seen, and his cousins form began to shake uncontrollably. One thought came to his mind, "shadow powers, his shadow powers are awakening".  
  
As if on cue Yami screamed out in his sob filled voice and a blinding ray of white light blanketed them all with its cold embrace. Closing his eyes he waited for the light to clear only to feel the grip on him release and hurried footsteps dash away. The light subsided and opening his eyes he watched as Yami hunched over panting heavily from the high use of energy steam seemingly rising in silvers wisps from his body. Just then Yami gave a small moan and dropped down onto his knees then collapsed to the ground.  
  
Hurriedly Seto rose to his feet and dropped down on weakened limbs beside his cousin. Flipping the boy onto his back he ran his hand over Yami's face then searched for a pulse, he found one, it was weak from loosing so much bodily energy.  
  
"Blade," he cried out knowing that he would not have the strength to carry Yami's slight for, "take him to the infirmary now". Immediately the tall dark skinned man lifted the boy effortlessly into his arms and ran towards to castle. West and Mahado pulled Seto to his feet and supported him towards the castle with Joey right behind them. All three were shocked Yami's powers had come so soon and so strong, at the moment they prayed that it did not take so much out of the boy that he would not wake the next morning.  
  
**###-###-###-###-###**  
  
"Do you think it will help him," he heard Seto ask as he slowly forced his eyes open. Blinking against the blinding light he turned his tried gaze towards the voices. Seto stood with a elderly man, plump wit soft eyes, in his hands was solid gold box with the millennium symbol upon the top.  
  
"I would not suggest it Seto if I did not believe that it would help him," the man stated.  
  
"I know Master Khepre but is he not too young still for the powers to be awaken in him. They could kill him," Seto protested running his digits through his hair.  
  
"Yes he is very young, but remember the Pharaoh was a remarkable man and was able to handle it, the boy will be able to as well the council is certain of it," Master Khepre stated. Seto bit his lip and sighed, "Give him a week to get used to the sunlight antidote and the serum," he said in an uncertain tone. Gently Master Khepre placed a comforting hand upon Seto's shoulder before striding up the stairs.  
  
Sighing and scratching his head Seto turned to gaze at his cousin. A respiratory mask was placed over his mouth it fogged every time the young vampires chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Then he noticed the crimson eyes barely open and gazing tiredly at him. Smiling he strode forward and pulling up a chair sat down and gazed into Yami's eyes, "hey how are you feeling," he whispered.  
  
"Tired, and stiff," he stated slowly, "and it's hard to take a deep breath".  
  
"Any pain," he asked and gently ran his hand over Yami's brow, the vampire shook his head and sighing briefly closed his eyes. Seto smiled, "good, are you willing to let me carry you," he asked.  
  
Yami blinked at him questionly, "why," he asked somnolently.  
  
"Because, we injected a liquid into you that is supposed to help you walk in the sunlight. Now the UV rays that we had on in here had no affect on you, but the council wants to see how you fair outside in the actual sunlight. That way they know if they have to strengthen the dose or not," Seto expounded, "are you going to let me".  
  
The vampire looked away deep in thought then nodded, "alright, I'll let you, if you are able," he said sitting up, "let me see your stomach". Seto crocked a brow, "why," he asked. Sighing Yami weakly reached forward and lifted the piece of material he gasped when a rather large black and purple bruise showed before him on Seto's stomach muscles. Biting his lip Yami glanced away, "I'm sorry," he muttered.  
  
"What for," Seto asked gazing at his cousin's face. Yami turned his gaze back upon him, "for letting them hurt you, all I had to do was surrender," he stated. Shaking his head Seto stood up and wrapped his arms firmly around him, "shush, no talking, if you had surrendered Valick would have bitten you again and again until you became full. He is nearing the day that he will die, he has ruled since his former Master, the man who killed the Great Pharaoh, was killed and he is getting desperate, I am sure that you know that".  
  
"That does not excuse anything Seto, it's better than you getting hurt because of my selfishness. Don't even try to convince me otherwise, I ah," Yami pressed his hand against his chest as a throbbing pain came to it. Seto sighed and held him closer, "don't exert yourself too much, you'll only cause yourself pain. Now come let us go outside, that way you can watch the sunrise," he said, Yami nodded and allowed Seto to lift him into his arms.  
  
Stepping out into the cool morning air Seto took his cousin over to a stone stairway that led up the ramparts. Once up there he put Yami on his feet and they leaned against the stone railing. Yami gazed intently at the eastern horizon, it had been so long since he had seen a sunrise or set, all he saw was the silver moon and scintillating stars.  
  
Crimsons, lavenders, azures, gold's, and oranges streaked the sky like a pool of mixed paint that had yet to be stirred. The clouds coloured a deep violet and blue and the few remaining stars glittered faintly complimenting the golden globe that was slowly rising. A gasp escaped Yami's mouth as he stared at the picture before him in awe, any precious gem, flower, or painting paled in comparison to the beauty to the sunrise. A giddy smile graced the boys cheeks as the breath in his lungs deserted him, this was truly stunning.  
  
Seto smiled warmly when he saw that precious expression upon Yami's face, the young boy had yet to look so much like the child he was nor smile brightly, yet here he was doing both of those things. Gently he wrapped an arm around his cousin's petite shoulders, "you can watch this every morning with me from now on". Yami turned his crimson gaze to him, "I'd like that," he murmured and turned his gaze back to the sky.  
  
After a few moment of silence Seto heard a familiar voice ring beside him in a song.  
  
_Daybreak, another new day,  
The mist on the meadow is drifting away  
For it's daybreak, the sun's in the sky now  
And flowers break through their blanket of dew.  
Sunrise, how lovely it seems  
To see from my window, a sky full of dreams  
As the white clouds sail on through the blue,  
At daybreak I daydream of you  
_  
_A/N:_ **Yes, that chappie is done, sorry about the wait I just got back last night. And thanks to all of you who reviewed, some of them were rather comical I love yah all. Ja ne.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Half a Soul**

_Disclaimer:_ I** do not own Yugioh, Blade, the movie Vampires, Buffy the vampire slayer, or anything else that this story may seem to have, and any song as well.**

**/Yami's thoughts/**

**[ Pharaoh's thoughts]**

**Chapter Ten**

"Come with me," insisted Seto as he gently took his cousins wrist and led him out of their joint bedroom with Joey. The young vampire growled and ripped his wrist away from Seto's grasp, "what has gotten into you," Seto asked, "Why don't you suddenly want me around". Sighing Yami shook his head and averting himself strode back to their room, "you would call me foolish," he said simply.

"Come here Yami," Seto insisted, the boy only stopped in his tracks and kept his gaze upon the mahogany door, "tell me why you suddenly don't want me around you, ever since you had the strength to argue back and pushed you've been nothing but willing to do so to me, to everyone. Why Yami, why are you pushing everyone away from you".

Yami shoulders collapsed suddenly as if the weight of the world was just placed on his shoulders, "as I said before Seto, you would call me foolish, besides right now I do not have the will nor the right sense of mind to go in front of the council, I have too much on my mind and I must study Mr. Wheeler is making me do my final exam for being a Junior slayer on Friday. Please, just leave me be, tell them that I am ill," he insisted and was about to open the bedroom door

Springing forward Seto cut his cousin off from entering the room, the boy's eyes met him defiantly and almost angrily, "leave me alone Seto, I cannot talk to them now". The slayer shook his head and crossed his arms firmly, "you have to Yami, when they ask of something you must immediately comply, and right now their word is law, now come".

"No," Yami snapped pushing Seto's outstretched hand, "don't even try to make me go, all I am to them is a vampire that should be squashed if I was not that boy from the prophecy".

Shaking his head Seto took a step towards, "that's not true, who told you that," Yami's face remained placid and he sighed, "Yami what is wrong".

"Do you honestly want to know what's wrong, everything about me is wrong," he bellowed, "I am a monster Seto, look at what I am, I am a vampire, a walker of the night, a taker of lives, and a fiend that walks this earth without a soul and without a true reason to live. This monstrosity that I have become has killed so many people that I myself cannot count. I have become nothing but a fucking bloodsucker that kills to live a meaningless life. I am a MONSTER.

"I don't deserve life after everything I have done, especially what happened the other night. I almost lost you and Blade, Joey and West, and Mahado. I can't do anything right, I never have been able to. I was selfish that night, I could have surrendered and you would have been freed and your stomach would not be bruised. That's what's wrong Seto," he expounded tears coming to his cheeks.

Seto stared in utter disbelief at his cousins face, "how can you say that, everything you have done, everything you have been forced to become, you've never had the choice. Valick ripped your innocence from your grasp that night just over a year ago, and I couldn't stop it, if Blade and I had been there sooner that would not have happened. But you know what, I got over it as soon as I saw you that night on the rooftop, I knew that there was still hope left for the humans.

"Your fear of Valick and your want to fulfill the prophecy was what made you not want to give up. But you still struggled, you still protested against them hurting me. And this bruise Yami is nothing compared to some of the wounds that I have had, and I am glade that you did not surrender, because I know that you would have no hope of getting back out as a half vampire.

"I admire you Yami, you lasted one year under the torture that Valick put you through. I would not have been able to I would have committed suicide. But you didn't you fought on in hopes that someday you would be able to find your way here. You never gave up, none of us here would have been able to live through what you have," he expounded as he stared deep into Yami's crimson eyes.

Yami sucked in a shaky breath as the tears in his eyes increased, he understood Seto, he understood that he survived through beating after beating, through killing countless people both innocent and not. He survived looking at himself in the mirror and seeing what he had become. He had kept his sanity with that one thought in his head day and night, 'I will destroy Valick, I will fulfill the prophecy, I will see my parents faces again'.

Gentle arms wrapped around him and he felt as if a dam had broke loose within him, the hot tears in his eyes fell and he clung to his cousins frame. Seto stroked circles on his back, "Seto," he muttered, "I want to see my parents again". The slayer sighed, "I'll ask them at the meeting that we must go to for permission to take you for an overnight stay at your parents home in Thebes".

His tears slowly subsided and he stared up into his cousin's face, "thank you," he muttered, "I think I am ready to face them now". Seto smiled down at him and pulling away wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and led him away to the Ministries Council Chamber.

**##--##--##--##--##--##**

He was instantly met with stern cold faces as he strode through the double doorway along side Seto. The room was lit with faint white lights from the ceiling above making the room eerie and dark. The twelve members of the council sat around the table, each of their dark eyes upon him save two, his uncle Akunadin, and Master Khepre. He shuddered at the almost appalled look he received from each of those dark eyes. Remembering that he had to be brave and that they would not hurt him he straightened out and pushed his fears out of his head and stared at them all with respect and an almost defiant attitude that he was known for.

"I am here at your request Masters and Ladies of the Ministry," he said politely bowing his head. A few shifted in their seats and a few low growls were heard before Akunadin spoke, "raise your head child," he said, "you bow not to us". Obediently he rose his head and gazed at the rest of the council.

Master Fukayna scowled firmly, "your late".

Crimson eyes snapped in her direction, "forgive me Ma'am but I was already in bed preparing for another day of training," he expounded remaining as polite as he could.

"Hmm," grunted Master Al Thor, "I would expect a vampire to be more awake in the night then in the day," his nearly black eyes scanning Yami's face as if trying to find something amiss with him.

"Well sir thanks to your wonderfully talented scientists I am more accustomed to moving around in the day. Lurking in the shadows is not something I would rather be doing," Yami stated putting his hands behind his back.

"That's surprising to hear," said the youngest seemingly of the council.

Seto coughed, "Master Jodelle, as with the rest of the council, I would have hoped that by now you would have put your childish grudges aside and accepted that he is a half vampire, one with his souls and he makes his own decisions and thinks in the same manner as we do. May I remind you he is the reincarnation of our great king, the Pharaoh Yami-Atemu, you would do well as to respect him and not anger the Pharaoh's spirit".

The young man received heated glares but within seconds all the sharp dark eyes turned back onto him, "I suppose," snapped Master Al Thor, "but he is still a vampire, they are not supposed to be in this building. Especially when all he is doing is brining the enemy here and risking the lives of our best slayers".

Yami winced at the memory, immediately Seto placed a reassuring hand gently on his back, "it is not his fault that we were so stupid as to have him raised away from proper protection. Have him live somewhere that the Slayers could not reach him fast enough. It is not his fault that he was bitten, nor is it his fault that he was born the reincarnation of our good Pharaoh".

"You are out of line Seto," snapped Master Banki standing up.

"Am I, please tell me Master Banki how I am as such, I am pointing out the faults that we have done that we are placing on his shoulders. We are blaming him. Do we have a right to do that when we were the ones who should have been protecting him all these years to make sure that the vampires never got to him. It was our responsibility to watch him, but no we thrust him and his parents away to the most exposed out of the small villages and expect him to be fine.

"Bullshit," he snapped, "we needed to be there the entire time. We are blaming him for our fault and you are acting as if he should be killed on the spot because of what he is. We let him become what he is.

"That night over a year ago we should have dispatched more than two people when we figured out that it was Valick there. Sending two guaranteed Yami's being bitten, or at least his capture.

"Need I also remind you that he has provided every break through on the cure. Also he has so far willingly given us Intel about Valick and his vampires. He has done nothing but behave and cooperate and all you are doing is stabbing him in the back. You have been taught by your parents and your elders that whether the reincarnation be half-vampire or pure human that we are to protect him.

"The twenty priests three thousand years ago made that promise over their kings body that they would live for the day that his reincarnation would come. And that no matter what they would protect him. From the day those priests started the civilizations of the Slayers that has been our solemn vow, not to push him away and hurt him," he expounded heatedly as he gazed around at the council members.

Each one had bowed their heads in deep though and partially in shame. A nineteen-year-old was acting more mature than they were, and more intelligently. How could they have done this? As they lifted their heads they turned their gazes to the boy only to see his head bowed and an aura of white light around him playing with his golden bangs and the loose sleeves of his kaftan.

Then the boy lifted his head, as he did so the normal clothing upon his faded into near nothing an was replaced with the ancient attire seen upon the ancient king on the statue in the entrance area. Wine red eyes darker than any red blazed through darkly compared to the angelic glowing skin. A scowl was upon his stern face as he gazed heatedly at the council.

Master Tanu gasped, "great sweet Anubis, the Pharaoh".

Sharp eyes snapped in his direction vicious anger flooding from the dark orbs, "I expected better of the Council that would be around my reincarnation, the boy who would have been the child that would have been born from my wife if I had lived to protect her. He is your future king I demand that he be treated with reverence as I was. Just because he is a boy of fifteen does not mean that he is lacking of intelligence. And just because he is half vampire, does not mean that he is not honourable and ingenuous. Think better of him, or you will not wake from your sleep".

"Pharaoh," muttered Seto, the kings eyes turned up to him and an immediate softness appeared in the icy depths, "are you living within him".

"Yes I am, I have always been within him, talking to him and encouraging him not to given up, not to loose hope that he can continue what I had started. I guide him with all my knowledge on the cure. I have tried to protect him, though only once did it work. His powers activated because of me and because of his want to save you. Now, I can save him as best as I can, but your help is needed.

"No hope or trust in him will only tare his young mind to shreds. He is fragile as any adolescence and needs the support of others. I hope that the council learns to trust him as you have," he stated.

Nodding Seto bowed his head, "I would trust him with my life Pharaoh," he stated.

The king smiled, "I know," he said placing a cold hand upon Seto's bowed head, "I ask of you to protect him when I cannot," nodding Seto rose to his feet and stared down into the Pharaoh's eyes, the king blinked once sent a warning glare at the council gave a warm smile to Akunadin, Seto, and Master Khepre before bowing his graceful head.

The room was silent as the aura dissipated around the body and revealed the young half-vampire boy standing on unsteady feet in naught but a thin pair of pyjamas and a silk kaftan. Crimson eyes more innocent than the kings lifted and gazed first at Seto, then towards the council. He was shock, gentle smiles reached him before each member rose then swiftly bowed down upon one knee, "we ask of your forgiveness young prince for we have treated you unfairly and allowed our judgment on you kind to pass over who you are," said Master Fukayna.

Blinking Yami glanced at Seto questionly, the slayer smiled at him, turning back he nodded, "I have no need to forgive, you have been raised to despise vampires, you could not stop your judgment to pass before you knew me," he said shakily. They nodded in acceptance and re-took their seats.

"Now," started Akunadin, "back to what we had summoned you here for, we find that it is necessary that since your powers activated that one we start training you how to use it. Two, we give you an item that will help control it".

Yami blinked and crossed his arms, "when do I start," he asked.

Sighing Master Tanu scratched his neck, "as soon as possible, tomorrow if you allow it". The vampire nodded nervously as Akunadin rose from his seat a golden box in his hand, the same box Master Khepre had had in the infirmary.

Biting his lip he glanced at it questionly, "what's in there," he asked.

"The Millennium Puzzle, the item created to control the Pharaoh's powers three thousand years ago. I warn you, a strong voice will talk to you, encourage you and what not. Do not be afraid, that voice is the Pharaoh. He has been with you all along, but with the puzzle you will actually hear him. He will not harm you. Seto please hold him," he stated and gently opened the box.

Yami's face was awestruck as he watched a pyramid shaped item of solid gold being pulled out of the box. The millennium eye was upon it sparkling in all its glory. His eyes were fixed upon it like a child in a candy store. Gingerly he reached out and ran a digit gently over the puzzles smooth surface, a small smile spread across his face at the familiar feeling of the cold gold under his fingertips.

Akunadin smiled at him as Seto grasped his elbows, "be warned little one, this may send a wave of energy through your body, if that happens you will become exhausted and will not be able to attend school tomorrow," he explained and draped the thick silver chain over the boys head. Letting it go Yami watched as it dropped and stopped just at the bottom of his rib cage. Then it glowed, faint at first then steadily it became brighter and brighter.

Yami stared down at it in disbelief until a wave of cold energy surged through his body, he flung his head back and gave a strangled cry of both surprise and weakness as he dropped to his knees Seto going down with him. Panting stared at the polished tile floor as the light disappeared and the cool feeling of the energy left his body. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, exhaustion over taking him as a voice similar to his own but deeper and wise rang in his head, "sleep little one, I'll watch over you".

**##--##--##--##**

**A/N:MYA, this is just for u, so pay attention**

[You should wake up soon little one; you cannot stay asleep for the entire day]

Yami's eyes snapped open, that voice, sitting straight up he nearly cried out in surprise when he saw a nearly translucent figure sitting on the edge of the bed. The man looked like him, though taller, stronger slightly in build, and was dressed in ancient attire. The man smiled at him and showed him his hands.

[I wont hurt you, I promise]

Yami whimpered and back into the corner of the bed. The man gave him a slightly worried expression.

[I promise little one, I am simply a spirit living within you, I am Pharaoh Yami-Atemu, your former self]

Blinking Yami gazed at him not sure whether to trust him or not /promise/ he asked. The spirit nodded and slowly reached out a hand to him. Sighing Yami moved forward on the bed and sat beside the former king /why are you within me/.

[Because, I made a vow to protect you in my head when I died. I have resided in you since you were created, I thought you things as an infant and tried encouraged you through what Valick put you through. I was that voice you heard in your dreams. Besides, you are like the son I never had, my wife was killed after I was and he died in her womb. You as a child looked just like him]

/Pharaoh/

[Yes]

/How could you have seen him/

[My spirit watched as he was taken out of her womb, they tired to get him breathing but he was long gone. That is how I know]

/Did you go by Yami when you were alive/

[Not very often; Atemu, Pharaoh, or Prince where my main names. My mother was the only one that called me Yami, and she died when I was young. At ceremonies also Yami would be mentioned, but that was it, never more]

/Thank you/

[For what]

/Helping me/ Yami lifted his gazed to the questioning king /your voice in my dreams kept me sane, I would have lost my mind there if you did not keep reminding me of my purpose here. Thank you/

[Your welcome little one, now, hurry and get ready I can sense Joey with a girl and I am sure that you will not want for her to see you in naught but your undergarments]

Yami blinked and glanced at the door as the Pharaoh's silhouette disappeared, panicking he rose to his feet and quickly pulled on his school outfit and adjusted the millennium puzzle around his neck.

Then the door opened and turning he found himself gazing at Joey and Lostris. The two smiled at him, "trainings starting, Mahado wants you there, come," said Lostris in a gentle voice reaching out her hand to him. Willingly he took it and allowed her to led him out the door.

Joey chuckled earning a look from both Yami and Lostris he winked before running away. Blinking Yami and Lostris gazed at each other, she blushed slightly and rubbed her cheek, "lets go before we are late," she suggested. Nodding Yami walked alongside her towards the stairs.

_A/N:_ **Yes like Yami and Yugi, our Yami has a spirit living within him that he can see and talk to, I liked the little touch, please review, I am sorry for the extremely long wait, I had a bad writers block. Oh, and something else is happening, lol, signalling to two ppl hand in hand. LOL Ja ne. - review.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Half a Soul 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Blade, the movie Vampires, Buffy the vampire slayer, or anything else that this story may seem to have, and any song as well.

**I am sorry about the long wait, my vacation in British Columbia was a week long, and well, I had to update the other story that I am writing before I could update this one, on top of a Ra forsaken writers block, I kept changing what I wanted to write (shrugs). Sorry, I hope I can start updating faster; I start school in a week, and figure skating not long after.**

**Ja ne.**

/Yami's thoughts/

[ Pharaoh's thoughts]

Chapter Eleven FOUR MONTHS LATER 

Training had intensified. On top of his schoolwork, and the normal after school defence training that he had so far endured, learning how to summon monsters and use his magic was added to the workload.

Every night he would be somnolent and refused to leave his room except when Atemu encouraged him. The spirits guiding voice helped him through all the training; constantly reminding him that soon he could see his parents faces again. The council had promised after he received the puzzle that in four months he would be allowed to go to his parent's new home in Thebes. They wanted him to be well trained in fighting before going out into the open.

Valick had not made any moved over this time, which worried the Slayers and kept them on full alert. Guards were put up on sentry duty along the castle ramparts, and others were place outside bedroom doors.

Akunadin and Rosalind had returned to their home outside of the castle. Every lunch hour Seto, Yami, and Joey would go and visit them and eat their meals before returning.

Over the four months they had taken many steps closer to the cure, they had five more ingredients left to find, and one hundred and fifty to scan through. The serum so far was working wonderfully, Yami never complained of a sudden urge for blood, and the suns burning rays as he trained outside with his fellow classmates never harmed his skin.

Atemu was restless, he constantly made Yami go to the science laboratory and suggest different chemicals and what not as he tried to remember the ones that he had used. Not all of them worked, but some could be used in weapons. Chemicals were put into special bullets, as were garlic and a rare chemical that was similar to UV rays.

The Ministry was pleased and their affection for the young vampire grew and grew each day. Soon Yami had to attend each of the meetings along side Seto, West, Blade, and Mahado.

Seto, Blade, West, Joey, and Mahado quickly noticed a strong bond that was growing between Yami and Lostris. Many times they had caught the two alone together out in the grounds, or on the castle roof. Each one agreed upon the same conclusion. And they had figured out recently that she would become the new and the last member of their squadron other than Yami once her schooling was done.

[You should tell them]

/About what/

[Valick's island Headquarters, Ekhthalre]

/I want to remember the codes first/ Yami stated closing his book and sitting up in his bed to gaze at the spirit whose gaze was fixed solely upon him /I don't want them going in there blind/. The spirit sighed and crocked a brow, "you're procrastinating," he stated speaking aloud.

"Maybe," Yami stated placing his book upon the nightstand. Sighing the spirit shook his head and rose to his feet, "you are little one, I can tell".

Scratching his neck Yami shrugged, "it's because I know that the council will not let me go. They will simply send Seto and the Blue Eyes Squadron in there blind. I want to go, even though I loathe the place. At least if I go I'll know who's running the place, and I'll be able to lead them to both the laboratory, and where their data base is, plus I'll be able to get them in there without I fight".

Smiling fondly the spirit ran his hand through Yami's hair, "You have improved on your training," he pointed out, "they will allow you to go is you tell them what you have just told me. Trust me, they are more open then you think".

Sighing Yami gave the spirit a tired smile, "I hope so," he said, "and I hope I pass that test tomorrow".

Chuckling Atemu sat down on the edge of the bed, "you will pass with flying colours little one, trust me you have done nothing but study for the past two weeks, and plus you are done all the curriculum books for both junior, intermediate, and senior vampires that there is in this place. You'll be fine.

"Oh, have you packed yet," said the spirit. Yami gasped in shock, "oh shit I haven't and we leave tomorrow night. Shit shit".

"You are lucky that Seto has yet to come to bed, hurry along and get your things packed so that you are ready to go. I'll watch the door and warn you when Seto and Joey are coming," he said, nodding his thanks Yami dashed towards his wardrobe and began to put folded clothing into a leather backpack.

He had just barely finished packing when Atemu signalled for him to get into bed. Doing so he allowed the spirit to be the fatherly man he seemed to be and pull the covers over him before placing a gentle kiss on his brow, saying a curt good-night Yami pretended to sleep as the bedroom door opened and he felt Atemu lay down on the bed beside him.

Seto smiled as he saw his cousin laying with his eyes closed. Joey chuckled and seemed to ask Seto for silent permission on something, the slayer chuckled and nodded his head before heading behind his changing screen.

The young vampire gave a shriek of shock as Joey suddenly lifted him out of bed, thrust him over his shoulder, and spun in a tight circle. Giving a small growling Yami slammed his fist into the back of Joey's back, the teen pulled him into new brides style and smiled down at him, "I knew that you were awake," he teased. Sticking his tongue out at the blonde haired slayer he crossed his arms firmly over his chest, why was he not surprised that Joey could tell that he was not asleep.

"Bastard," he muttered.

"Language," scolded Seto as he came out from behind his screen dressed in his nightshirt.

"Hmm, nice try," Yami chuckled as Joey put him down.

"You would think that by now you would have given up on that by now Seto, he's gunna cuss and swear for the rest of his life you know," Joey pointed out as Yami sat back down on his bed. Crocking a brow Seto grunted before kissing Yami on the brow. The young vampire smiled up at him before closing his eyes and cuddling under the blanket.

"Good night Atemu, if your still awake," said Seto, the spirit re-appeared on the bed and smiled up at Seto. Seto was one of the few that had been able to see Atemu most others could not.

"Good night Seto and Joey, sleep well," he said before closing his eyes.

"Night Atemu," said Joey before he went behind his changing screen. Seto closed all the windows and curtains, making sure that they were locked along with the door. Mouthing a good night to Joey as the blonde came out he laid down in bed and covered himself with his comforter. Joey blew out the only lantern that was still lit in the room before he as well cuddled under his covers and fell asleep.

"So Yami, how long will you be gone," asked Lostris as she and Yami practiced with their bow staffs against each other. Parrying a blow to the head Yami hit her in the side before neatly tripping her, "tonight and all day tomorrow, and the next night. I'll be back the next day at noontide," he explained helping her to her feet before they began to hit out at each other again, parrying, blocking, and attacking.

"Good, you wont be gone too long," she said with a smile, "I thought that you would miss the graduation dance, remember it's on Friday".

"Oh right," grunted Yami as he back flipped away from her and thrusting his rod up knocked her from her hands, "we are seniors if we pass that test, speaking of which Mr. Wheeler said that he would be handing them back towards the end of out training class right". She nodded before grabbing her rod from the ground and swung it at him, he ducked neatly and tripped her again.

"Yami," called Seto from the doorway to the training room alongside Mahado and Blade. All the students stopped what they were doing placing their rods on the ground they bowed quickly to Seto out of respect. The young vampire whispered a good bye to Lostris who grasped his wrist his kissed his cheek, he blush furiously before dashing up to Seto, Blade, and Mahado.

"Mr. Wheeler has your test, we will go get it before we leave, alright," explained Seto as he led the teenager out of the room, Blade alongside them.

"Alright," said Yami.

"Holy shit," Yami breathed as he stared at his test paper in his bedroom. Atemu looked over his shoulder and smiled proudly, Seto crossed his arms in impatience.

"So, what did you get," he asked impatiently.

"100%, I got a perfect score, and as he wrote I was the only one over eighty-five percent. Holy Ra I passed," he exclaimed a bright smile crossing his young face.

"What," exclaimed Seto blissfully taking the group of fifteen odd pages from Yami's grasp and stared at it, "Yami you smart little bastard come here". Willingly Yami allowed his cousin to hug him tightly, "you've exceeded me, I got 98% on that test. Damn Yami you make me proud".

A knock on the door caused the two to break apart and turn their gazes, there in the door way stood West and Mahado, both smiling, "are you two ready, the carriage is waiting outside with Blade," asked West. Nodding Seto grabbed his luggage, as did Yami before they followed the two out into the hallway.

Stepping out into the warm sunlight Yami released a pleased sigh and turned his gaze towards the large black carriage that lay waiting for them in front of the gates. Packing their luggage into the bottom compartment the group clambered in, the driver closed the door and snapped the horses into a brisk trot.

Blade sat silently as did Yami as they headed towards tiny Thebes, Mahado and West and Seto held a light conversation with each other. Crimson orbs stared out the window, and Blade kept his eyes on the young boy just to make sure that a vampire familiar [1], would not try to removed the vampire from the vehicle.

Yami's gaze was fixed on the familiar scenery around him as the carriage rolled down the woodland dirt road towards his beloved home. He remembered him, Corry, and Hollis running about in the woodlands in this area, or simply horseback riding, a girl named Myrtle would often follow them. He chuckled at the memory of her clinging to Corry's arm and his friend blushing madly with eyes that pleaded for help.

A small smile graced his features at the memories that now cascaded through his mind, all his friends, his parents, the bonfires held every few nights, the beaming faces of the village folk, and the nights spent around the fire in the house on rainy days telling stories and reading aloud.

Sighing he lifted his gaze and saw the outskirts of the village, excitement began to surge through him at the sight.

[Be patient little one, its only a minuet more and we are there] assured the spirit as he knelt down on the floor of the carriage his hands on the boy's knees.

/I know, but how long can I remain patient, I have waited so long/

His home came into view and reaching forward he grasped Mahado's hand and pointed out the window eagerly, "look," he exclaimed, "that's my home". Mahado smiled brightly at him and glanced at the beautiful little Egyptian styled home that they were driving to, "it's beautiful for being so simple". West smiled as well, "I like it, I wont get lost in there," the group laughed; even Blade gave a small chuckle.

The carriage came to a stop outside of the door, the group filed out and Yami glanced down at the village centre with the statue of Atemu. Seeing Corry splashing water onto his face from the fountain he cried out to him, "Corry, Corry".

The boy looked up and at first seemed to have lost his breath before a large grin crossed his features, "Yami, is that you".

"Hell yes," the vampire exclaimed, crying out blissfully Corry began to run forward, Yami giggled slightly and without even glancing at Seto dashed down the hill towards his friend. The two threw their arms around each other, giggling they stared at each other. It was then that Corry blinked and his bliss lessened, "it's true," he muttered. Yami knew what he was speaking of and dropped his gaze, "yes Corry, it is, I am a vampire with half of my soul".

Shaking his head Corry ruffled the boy's hair, "and I am supposed to care you fiend, all I know is I love this spiky mop of yours, I used to think it was absolutely hideous. And your eyes, they are crimson, sweet. Look at you," he said taking a step back and admiring his friend, "you wear the high classed garb of a slayer, and you have muscles, you're not so scrawny any more. Holy Ra".

Yami giggled, "I must go though, I must see my parents, is tonight a bonfire night," he asked. Corry nodded, smiling Yami turned away, "good, I'll see you then, and I'll introduce you to my cousin and friends," he said giving his friend a small wave before running off back up the hill.

Once he reached the hilltop he heard the familiar barking noise that his dog made, smiling he saw the large German Shepard running towards him his tail wagging madly. Seto chuckled as he watched the dog tackle the boy and begin to mercilessly lick his face. The sound caught the attention of the people within the home.

Kayden came out with Alexia behind him. Seeing Seto his smiled warmly, "ah nephew what a surprise," he exclaimed openly embracing the young man. Seto chuckled as Alexia embraced him and Kayden moved on to Mahado and West, he knew full well that Blade did not like embracing and simply bowed to the slayer. Alexia smiled, "it's so good to see you Seto, you have not visited in months," she stated. Seto smiled, "ah, but this time I have a surprise for you Aunty, look at your dog".

Kayden and Alexia turned their gazes and gasped as they saw the back of a young boy that was all too familiar facing them while rubbing the dog's upturned belly. A gasp escaped Alexia's lips as tears came to her eyes, stepping towards the boy she said, "Yami, Yami darling".

Hearing the familiar voice Yami turned and rose to his feet, his face was a mixture of shock and bliss. Alexia gave a small cry and dashing forward wrapped her arms around her little boy, holding him close to her, he eagerly held her back and felt tears roll down his cheeks into her white dress. Kayden pulled his son to him and stared down into his eyes, sighing he felt tears begin to cascade down his cheeks before he kissed the boy's brow and held him closed.

"Great sweet Hours I never thought that I would see you again little one," Kayden admitted.

"Neither did I," Yami sobbed.

Seto, Mahado, and West watched with tears forming in their eyes, they had never seen Yami so happy before, even Blade seemed to have some emotion in his face at the scene of a reunited family. Glancing at each other they smiled and nodding agreed silently on something and began to carry the luggage into the house, leaving the family to their hugs, kisses, and joyful tears.

A/N: Aiight, sappy chapter, major on that one, well kinda, meh. Again I am so sorry for the long time between updates, I just started High School too, and my school is huge (eeek) anyway, I hope that you can forgive me. Ja ne.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Half a Soul 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Blade, the movie Vampires, Buffy the vampire slayer, or anything else that this story may seem to have, and any song as well.

/Yami speaking/

Pharaoh speaking

Chapter Twelve 

Laughing brightly Seto clapped his hands along with the music as he watched his cousin and many other adolescences dancing around the fire in synchronization and singing a rather silly song. Mahado and West could not stop laughing and even had a small smile one his face. He was amazed that people from a small village could dance so well to basic music, it was amazing really.

Kayden and Alexia stood with him and watched their son with blissful expressions. Yami had changed from his school uniform into one of his old outfits of a tunic and pants. His hair pulled underneath a bandana again and if Seto did not know he would have easily mistaken the young vampire for a mortal.

"Alright, we are done," exclaimed Corry and strode off the stone area towards Seto and the other's dragging Yami's willing body behind him. The small crowd of fifty people burst out laughing before the other children continued dancing and singing to their hearts content.

Seto wrapped an arm around his cousin's shoulders, "glade to see that you are having fun, but you need to go to bed unfortunately," he said. Nodding obediently and without question Yami embraced each of his parents and kissed them good night before he hugged Mahado and West. Silently he allowed Seto to lead him back towards the house after waving to Corry. Just before they stepped into the house Atemu's silhouette appeared beside them.

Changing Yami lay down in his old bed and snuggled under the covers, Atemu silently joining him. Seto kissed him good night and left the room, closing the door behind him. Seto was hesitant to leave the house, but he believe that nothing could go wrong, and if something was wrong Atemu would come to him immediately.

He joined his aunt and uncle again and began clapping along to the music, Kayden glanced up at him, "Why did he have to go to bed so early," he asked. Seto shrugged, "I always get him to go to bed at this time, its routine I guess," he stated simply.

An hour had passed when something jolted Yami into semi alertness. Then he realized what had woken him up, some one was on top of him, a vampire by the seems of things, and a hungry one. Growling he pushed the vampire away and moved towards his bedroom door. Get out of the house Yami Atemu advised I'll go get Seto

"Where do you think you're going Yami," said a familiar deep voice. Yami froze in his steps in fear, as his enemy cut him off from the door. Atemu grabbed his hand and raised it up, yell out _Hitaka_ he commanded. Blinking Yami snapped himself out of his trance and did as he was bided, the puzzle which was still around his neck began to glow brightly Valick growled and jumped away from the light as to keep himself from turning to dust.

Pulling the bedroom door open he raced out down the stairs and into the living room. Seeing the sword above the mantle piece he grabbed it and made the weapon lighter so he could wield it with ease. Valick was immediately running down the stairs after him in anger, thinking fast Yami dashed outside, it would be easier to fight him out there.

Atemu kept running, his silver silhouette visible as he ran, Yami watched him for a moment before he faced Valick his features placid and his sword held at ready. The vampire king laughed as he took small steps towards Yami, "You've become stronger child, that is good," he said in a mocking tone, "that'll make it all the more fun to break you". Yami's eyes grew wide in slight horror as he watched the Elite Guards come from their hiding places surrounding him. He swallowed heavily /Atemu hurry, he's not alone/.

"SETO, BLADE, MAHADO, WEST," cried Atemu after receiving the message from Yami, the four turned to him as he stumbled to a stop, "Valick, and the Elite Guards are here, at the house". Seto's face paled as did his friends, but before they could move they heard a cry of anguish from the house. Shaking their heads the group without saying anything to Kayden dashed up the hill.

"See Yami," said Valick leaning over the young vampire, whom had been knocked heavily to the ground, running his cold nails over Yami's smooth flesh, "you cannot run from me forever. Now hold still my child, and this will not be as painful as it could be".

"Don't even think about it," Yami snapped placing his hands on Valick's torso keeping him at arms length, "lets see you stop this, _Rincaltos". _The vampire king glanced down at his torso and before he could react his body was filled with a searing pain; he gave a cry and fell backwards towards the cold ground. Scrambling to his feet Yami frantically grabbed his sword, which was nearby. Immediately he was bombarded again, the elite guard began to heavily attack him.

Rough hands suddenly seized him and hefted him up over the mans shoulders, he recognized the grip and clung to Blade as the slayer fought off some of the guards. Seto, West, Mahado, and Kayden immediately began to fend off them men as Yami felt Blade carry him away and switch him from being over his shoulders to being pressed against his heavily muscled torso.

He clung to the slayer in slight fear, how did Valick find him; the damn vampire had almost bit him again. The thought made his stomach lurch and he felt ready to keel over. Feeling this Blade stopped running and dropped down to his knees, with surprising gentleness he got Yami to sit on the grass of the small clearing in the woods that he had stopped in. The young vampire hunched over and allowed the contents of his stomach to flow out, the acidic taste nearly burning his tongue.

Panting he stayed in that position for several minuets and let his body calm down. YAMI screamed Atemu's voice through their link, YAMI where are you, Yami.

/I'm here Atemu/ he called /hurry please/.

Suddenly the spirits silhouette crashed into the clearing, an appreciative smile spread across his face at Blade before he dashed forward and dropping to his knees wrapped his arms protectively around the fifteen-year-old. His grip was tight and Yami found it hard to breathe, but at the moment he cared not, he felt safe like this.

Footsteps could be heard and Blade sprang to his feet, sword drawn and ready to attack. Only for Seth and the others to stumble into the clearing. Panting the slayer gave Blade a small nod, "he's gone, he lost too many of his guards to stay," he said, satisfied Blade put his sword back in its scabbard.

Kayden ran forward and wrapped his arms around his son; he could not see Atemu therefore did not know that the spirit had wriggled out of the embrace. Sighing he disappeared back into Yami's body and let his Father hold him. Seto joined in the embrace and kissed Yami's brow, then he pulled back his hand, seeing crimson liquid upon it he pushed away the collar to Yami's shirt and gasped. Two small indents could be seen where Valick had began to sink his teeth in. Shaking his head he looked at Kayden, "we need to leave, tonight, it is no longer safe for him here," he said.

"I'm coming with you," said Kayden firmly, "as is Alexia, we have been away from him for too long". Nodding in agreement Seto rose to his feet and glanced back at Mahado, Blade, and West, "please go pack everything, and help Alexia. I'll stay here for a moment," he said, they saluted and quickly ran off into the dark woods towards the house.

Yami pulled away from his Father and rose to his feet, turning his gaze up towards the sky he unconsciously put his hand over the long scar upon his neck, and the small nicks that Valick had recently left. That bastard was going down, he had threatened his parent's safety, thus pushing the young vampire over his limits. Blinking he continued to stare at the retreating figures in the sky, "Seto, when we return I must speak immediately with the council, I have something to tell them that I should have a long time ago," he said.

###--###--###--###--###

Entering the Castle with a regal air about him, straight back, placid face, hard eyes, and dressed in his school uniform Yami strode away from the others and straight up the stairs, Seto followed alongside him as fast as he could, he was surprised that Yami could move this fast. Bursting into the council chamber Yami glanced around at all those present, "I have something I must tell you of, it is urgent and I can not longer procrastinate in telling you".

THREE HOURS LATER 

"You are certain of this Master Al Fahr," asked Master Khepre. Nodding Yami crossed his arms, "it's the best course of action. I know the place like the back of my hand, plus I know the leader, he is one of Valick's most trusted. He is Abon, the first human Valick ever turned after becoming a master vampire. Abon has always been weak in the head, he will easily fall for a vampire disguise on the rest of the squadron members. And if we put a fake vampire aura around them no vampire will be able to tell the difference," he expounded.

Nodding Master Fukayna glanced at Seto, "Get Blade, West, and Joey ready for departure, you all will be leaving at first light tomorrow morning. You will stop in the city of Yasimay, and wait until it is dark, then you will go to the island fortress and get all the data you can, detonate a bomb, and get home as fast as possible," she said.

Bowing Seto said, "yes Master Fukayna right away," he then dashed off leaving Yami alone. Akunadin and Rosalind looked at their nephew worriedly, "be careful child, go and rest," said Rosalind, "and keep your eyes open, never let your guard down," she advised. Not caring Yami went around the table and embraced her gently before kissing her cheek, "I wont, I promise," he whispered before doing the same to his uncle, saying a good night he walked off to his chambers, he would have to take the most provocative clothing he could find, and the most regal in the vampire way at least. This would prove to be difficult.

###--###--###--###--###

The carriage ride to Yasimay had been long and boring; Seto, Joey, and West felt like sleeping, while Blade kept his normal placid face so one could only assume that he was bored as well. As the vampires did Yami rode in a different carriage slightly ahead of their own. All of them were wondering how Yami was dressed, they had never seen a vampire prince before, each had their fingers crossed that it was nothing repulsive. They on the other had dressed under Yami's sharp eyes, he told them what vampires of high class wore, and what vampires of low class did. Then the outfits were made accordingly and the three that needed the work were taken in to have fake teeth added to their own, and a liquid injected into their blood that would mask their human aura.

In the end Seto sat somewhat relaxed now compared to what he used to be in a pair of tight fitting black leather pants, a leather muscle shirt of a dark blue, and a silverfish-blue see through dress shirt over top with only three buttons done up. Silver arm bands, a choker collar, silver coloured belt, and high black boots with silver buckles finished the look, along with a little bit of blue kohl and powder to dull'in the pink shades in his skin.

Joey sat in a similar out fit, just without the dress shirt, and the colours on him were black, gold, and a honey colour. His eyes lined with brown kohl, and his face covered in powder as well.

West wore black pants as well, but he had a see through green muscle shirt on underneath a black jacket with sleeves made of fishnet material. His dark brown eyes were lines with black, and his face was powdered. Blade dressed as he always did, just his weapons were not visible, as with the rest of the group. Each of them had two guns ready that were filled with a UV chemical within the bullets triggered to be released when it hit the target.

They did not see Yami through out the whole time that they rode a small ferryboat filled with vampires, either sober or drunk. They assumed that Atemu was trying to keep things unsuspicious.

The ferry came to a stop and the group dismounted the boat onto a small island that had only recently become visible to them, another trick obviously. It was then that they noticed Yami, the group split apart as to make room for the young vampire; bodyguards lead him towards the entrance. It was then that they could get a good look at him through the crowd of awe struck vampires. Whispers of, "it's the prince, Valick's son," and, "he's attractive, for a half-breed".

Indeed the vampire was an impressive and attractive figure. A pair of leather pants so dark of a red that they appeared black clung to his skin, a pair of black boots with silver-gold buckles went to his knees. His shirt was black leather a well, it came to a 'v' in both the front and the back along the bottom. Silver adorned his forearms; bands were upon his upper arms. On his neck was a complex design of a modern version of the ancient collar plate; it was like twisted golden trees and silver veins entwined, small gems of a ice blue topaz could be seen. On his forehead was the famous crown of the vampires, it was band-like and covered his forehead. It had a similar style to the one that Atemu always wore in his statues, save instead of the millennium symbol, there was a complex carving of a bat visible. His crimson eyes were lined with black and gold kohl, with silver power visible on his lids.

"Holy shit, that's how vampire prince's dress," gasped Joey as he stared at Yami in shock.

A man stood at the doorway to a five-story building, no windows were visible on the metal walls, obviously it provided perfect protection. He was tall, dark skinned, and vicious in appearance. Yellow eyes like a serpents gazed down at the vampire with both hunger and slight surprise. He smiled and bowed curtly to him, "Welcome Prince Yameyerus-Vanlishtyke, son of our great King Valick, what brings you here all the way from the hidden castle of Bubastis".

Blinking Yami crossed his arms, "I am allowed to leave home every once in a while am I not Abon," he said sternly.

"Indeed, my apologies your highness, come follow me, we have much to discuss," he said and putting a widespread hand on the boy's shoulder he led him into the building, from which neon lights shawn forth from. Yami glanced quickly back at the group, winked at them before disappearing into the building. Slowly the group of vampires made their way two at a time through the doorway.

###--###--###--###--###

"It has been several long months since you were last here your Highness," said Abon signalling for a throne within the room that they stood in. It gave them a perfect view of the dance floor below; thankfully Yami could make out his cousin and the other's in his squadron.

Sitting down on the cushioned black and silver throne Yami stared out at the dancers with little interest, "indeed Abon, I must admit I have missed this facility and the parties that go on. They are greatly superior compared to the nightclubs back in Aldahem. They bore me most of the time".

Smiling Abon clapped his hands, "I am glade that you enjoy it here," he said; two young vampiresses came out barring two glasses of blood mixed with tequila and rum, along with plates of pieces of beef jerky and smoked turkey. Sighing Yami took it from the girl that offered it to him and placed them on the stand beside him, taking a small sip of the drink he held back a small cringe, already he was getting the urge to feed here.

"Hmm, I think that I will join the fun down below momentarily. First I must ask a small favour of you," Yami said turning to Abon. The vampire nodded at him, "anything for royalty," he said with a smirk. Smiling back Yami rose to his feet, "I need to collect some data, mostly on the slayers around us. The last person on the network files in Bubastis destroyed everything. So I would like to collect some more," he said pulling out a small disk from his pant pocket.

Regarding it Abon rose to his feet, "that will be no problem your highness, would you like me to do it," he asked extending his hand out.

"I think that I am perfectly capable Abon, please show me to the room and I will do the rest myself, hmm," he said pulling the disk back towards his body with a slight look of mock hurt on his face. Chuckling Abon turned towards the door, "alright your highness, I was not sure, your Father King Valick is technologically challenged so I had to check". Chuckling slightly Yami followed the man out of the room and back into a small hallway.

They entered an elevator from there, Yami watched as Abon pressed in a three-digit code then the 4-floor number. Memorizing the code he remained silent and stared at his reflection in the stainless steel wall.

When the elevator came to a stop the doors opened to reveal a rather large room filled with high technological equipment and computers, things more advanced than the slayers had. The room was empty and the lights were dim. Striding in Yami went straight to a control panel in the middle of the floor and watched as Abon closed the Elevator. Immediately he went to work, remembering what Seto had taught him.

Switching the machine on he watched as a screen appeared in front of him, it was black with white and blue writing.

Shoving the disk into the slot he typed in a code after code until he was able to reach a certain area in the large screen before he was able to begin the download of all the vampires Intel. Watching the download bar he tapped his fingers on the control panel while he waited, finally it finished, pulling out the disk he shut off the computer and shoved the small disk back into his pocket where it was barely visible.

Pulling out an small communicator meant to be placed in the ear and would be invisible to the naked eye, he placed it in the said area and turned it on, "Alright guys, I've got the data, its your turn to find the armoury and the buildings core".

"Alright Yami, lead us there," came West voice. Turning the computer back on Yami used his finger to click on the building's map. Coming up in three-dimensional view he was amazed, small red dots signalled vampires on the floor, and the Blue ones were mortals. A green one signalled out Abon, and yellow was the guards through out the building. Taking a deep breath he said aloud, "show me the quickest route to the armoury from the dance floor".

"Acknowledged," came the computer, "showing route".

Seeing a line of black show a route to the armoury Yami noticed that there were at least ten guards along the way, memorizing it he turned off the computer and strode towards the elevator. Opening it he entered and pressed in the code and then main floor button.

"Alright, wait until I am back on the dance floor, I'll provide a distraction and send Atemu with you," he said.

"What kind of distraction," questioned Seto.

"Vampires love my voice, but they never know its affect until its done," he said slyly.

"What's that supposed to me," asked Joey.

Smiling Yami crossed his arms, "they bite one another and drain themselves dry, making them shrivel up like a dried raisin," he said confidently, "I've seen it happen so many times, its quite affective". Hearing a laugh on the other end he blinked, hopefully it would work this time.

A/N: sorry this took so long, I might not be able to update as fast anymore, but I will, though I get a lot of homework every night, and I skate. Meh, I'll try, please review. Byez. Ja ne.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Half a Soul**_

Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh, Blade, the movie Vampires, Buffy the vampire slayer, or anything else that this story may seem to have, and any song as well.**

**/Yami speaking/**

**(Pharaoh speaking) **

**Chapter Thirteen**

Entering the heat of the dance floor Yami waved his way through the multitude towards where he could see his comrades sitting at a small table in the corner. His gaze drifted around as he walked, girls danced on small circular platforms that came up from the floor, while along the southern wall there was a large bar stand serving blood mixed with what ever other type of beverage. Ignoring the gazes that he received he casually sat down in the empty chair between Seto and Blade, "there is ten guards along the way," he stated, "otherwise it'll be easy to find your way there".

Nodding West turned his gaze up to the area on the wall where they could see into the room in which Abon was sitting. Signalling towards him with an incline of his head he scowled, "what can you say about bozo up there," he asked.

Shrugging Yami kept his gaze on West's face, "so far either he believes that I am here on a surprise visit, or he's playing along and knows more than we want him to".

"I'd prefer the former," stated Joey taking a drink of his red wine with a hit of blood, making a disgusted face he grunted out, "that was sour".

The group laughed briefly before Blade rose to his feet, "We should continue," he said simply, nodding in agreement they rose to their feet.

/Atemu/

(Yes, I am ready )

/Good luck/

(Same to you)

The spirit left Yami's body and appeared in front of him, a smile on his handsome features, "take care little one," he advised. Smiling back Yami waved at him before turning towards the rather large stage beside him. A young vampiress potted him and came over to him extending her hand to him in invitation to come on stage. Smiling he allowed her to help him on and willingly took the microphone that she held out to him.

The musicians smiled, "what song will we be playing your majesty," they asked.

Yami smiled, "Slept too long". The group smiled in pleasure and started the eerie song. His body began to sway slightly with the music and with one last glance towards his friends he began the song.

_Walking  
__Waiting  
__Alone without a care  
__Hoping  
__Hating  
__Things I cant bear  
__Did you think it's cool  
__To walk right up  
__And take my life and fuck it up  
__Well did you_

_I see hell in your eyes  
__Taken in by surprise  
__Touching you makes me feel alive  
__Touching you makes me die inside _

As the vampires began to move to the music Atemu led the group through the far door and out into a short hallway, their only lighting was the faint blue light that drifted down upon them from the roof. Taking out their guns and assembling them they followed the spirit around the corner. Immediately spotting four of the ten guards they clicked the silencers on their guns and fired, each one went down, the veins in their body glowing a blue shade like the chemical. Stepping over them they turned into another hallway.

Spotting the last ones they fired taking them down. Blade and Seto took up the job of hiding the bodies in a room while Atemu took West and Joey into the armoury. They were stunned to see so many weapons, mostly guns and swords. Taking out the small explosives that they had brought they placed them where they wanted them and then transferred the bodies into the room.

Leaving it Seto took out the detonator, going back around the corner he pressed the button, the loud roaring sound of the explosion echoed through the halls, but it was dampened by the music. Now all they had to do was wait for Yami to come to them and lead them out of the building.

_I've slept so long without you  
__It's tearing me apart too  
__How'd it get this far  
__Playing games with this old heart  
__I've killed a million petty souls  
__But I couldn't kill you  
__I've slept so long without you  
___

_I see hell in your eyes  
__Taken in by surprise  
__Touching you makes me feel alive  
__Touching you makes me die inside_

Opening his crimson eyes as the song ended he smiled triumphantly, more than half of the vampires in the room lay upon the ground, their mouths soiled with blood, and their eyes dull and open showing death. Those that survived stared around them in shock, as did the musicians.

Glancing up at Abon he gave him a small salute before pulling out the guns from his pockets, assembling them at breakneck speed and fired at the remaining vampires in the room. Each went down, their veins glowing blue, and their bodies twisting and groaning in pure agony. Abon snapped to his feet and stared down angrily, Yami only waved at him before bounding off the stage and striding towards the door that his comrades had left through.

Suddenly the doors to the dance floor burst open, spinning around Yami felt himself pale, Valick strode in with at least twenty of his elite guards behind him, Scarlet was at his side. Keeping his fear in check Yami pointed his guns at the vampire, "Stay away from me," he yelled out.

"And why would I do that Yami, I'm surprised to see that your comrades left you alone in here, they've left you vulnerable," said the vampire king snapping his fingers. Yami growled as the elite guards took flight and landed behind him, blocking him from reaching the door.

/Atemu get back here/ he snapped.

(Why, is something wrong?)

/Valick is here, and I know for a fact that I cannot handle him, Scarlet, and twenty elite guards on my own/

(Fuck) was all the spirit said before blocking off the link.

Keeping his weapons steady Yami stared loathingly at Valick as he advanced on him, "tell me Yami, what do you think of the idea of coming back with me willingly, thus allowing your friends to leave here unharmed," the vampire suggested stopping about a meter away from Yami, the boy's gun firm against his torso.

"It's both tempting and not," Yami stated, he needed to stall to give his comrades time to get here before things got entirely out of hand.

"I knew you would say that," Valick chuckled, "but also you did not expect this to happen," he said snapping his hand forward; Yami hitting it away stopped it from reaching its destination.

"Actually Valick, I was expecting it, you are so predictable," he stated making the gun known, "now I would not fuck with me right now, these bullets are filled with a UV chemical that will easily kill you with two shots, and I have two guns". Growling Valick glared heatedly at the young vampire only for the door behind the vampires to burst open and the Blue Eyes squadron came out, guns drawn out and ready to fire. It distracted Yami and he turned his gaze towards them, seeing this Valick wrenched the guns out of the vampire's hands and pulled the boy against him, holding one of the guns to the boy's throat.

Seto's eyes widened in horror, as did the others, "let him go Valick," he snapped.

Chuckling Valick gripped tightly on Yami's squirming form, "now why would I let this precious child go, he means to much to me to let him go," he stated pulling Yami back towards the door, Scarlet staying beside him.

"Yami," cried Atemu and he ran through the vampires, Valick smiled as the spirit stopped before him and lifted his hand.

"Why hello Pharaoh," Valick said.

Atemu's eyes widened in horror, "you can see me," he demanded, the vampire nodded, "then you know full well what I can do to you".

"Indeed I do, but you also know what I can do," said the vampire lifting his own hand, "DILOS".

Atemu took a step back only for his spirit like form to be wrapped tightly with darkness, Yami cried out in horror, thinking that he had just lost the spirit only for the darkness to dissipate and a solid human form to appear. Gasping Yami stared at a solid form of Atemu; the spirit was human now, vulnerable to attack.

"Vampires, take care of the slayers," demanded Valick as he pulled Yami back further and forced the boy against the ground. Atemu growled and for the first time since Yami had met him showed the vampire half of him. Baring his fangs he chuckled and lifted up the sharp claws that had appeared. The Pharaoh hacked trying to get to Yami, while Seto and the other's after running out of bullets began to fight with their fists.

Yami struggled heavily under Valick's grasp, infuriating the vampire to no end, the boy's pliant body was like an eels, twisting, kicking and punching him with such vigour that he nearly lost his grip on the boy. Grunting Valick grasped Yami's arms and pinned them beside his head, baring his fangs be prepared to swoop down only for a knee to find his midsection, groaning he never let go of the boy's wrists.

Recovering he swooped down again, this time he met his mark tearing the complex necklace off he bit down, a scream was ripped from the form beneath him, Yami arched his back in pain and tried to struggle but his strength began to slowly leave him.

Atemu hearing the scream began to fight almost recklessly, slashing and hitting out in every direction that he could. The screams continued to the point were he felt tears in his eyes, why couldn't he get to his charge, Yami needed him right now.

When he was finally able to break through he stared at the sight before him in self-loathing and horror. Yami looked like he had when he had been bitten the first time, fear and pain showing in his eyes, the entire scar on his neck was re-opened, blood seeping onto the floor in a heavy flow. Yami's breath was audible and blood was forced out of the corners if his mouth, trickling down. Valick pulled the needle out of the wound, the liquid already having been injected, immediately Yami began to twist and arch in pain.

Rage seeped through him suddenly and he sprang forward, snapping Scarlet's neck he pushed her limp body aside and dug his nails heavily into Valick's back, the king cried out in pain only for Atemu to turn his hands keeping a firm lock in his skin and tossing him towards the glass area in which Abon still stood. The vampire hit it, shattering the glass and hitting Abon heavily, knocking furniture in every which direction.

By the time Atemu knelt down beside Yami all of the vampires were dead, Valick they were not sure about though. Gently he ran his digits over Yami's face, those crimson eyes stared up at him in fear. Biting his lip Atemu kissed the boy's brow as tears began to pour out of his cheeks, "hold on little one, fight it," he commanded gently. Yami groaned and arched up as another wave of pain ran through him.

A hand rested it's self on Atemu's shoulder, glancing back he saw that it was West, Seto came around and lifted Yami into his arms and began to carry him out of the room, whispering encouragement to him and holding back his own over whelming tears. West helped the former spirit to his feet and helped him towards the exit, Atemu felt his pride break and his tears flowed down like a river, this was not happening. Yami was bit for the second and last time.

The journey home was uneventful, Yami stayed in Seto's lap, the slayer whispering encouragement to him to fight and wiped the blood away. Yami had yet to whisper a word the whole time, he only stared into Seto's deep blue eyes before he passed out from the pain, he could not hold on much longer. The group knew that when they returned that Yami would be chained and would be a full vampire when he woke. The thought was not comforting.

Kayden and Alexia took the news hard as they watched Seto carry their son into the mansion and towards a special room created for things like this. Akunadin and Rosalind were in no better shape. West and Joey led Atemu away towards Seto's chambers, while Blade followed Seto. The council members were horrified, only a few were able to show that they were not and they helped chain the young vampire to the stone table/bed in the centre of the room. Seto left immediately afterward and locked himself in his room, not only did he himself need comforting, but so did Atemu. The spirit felt as if this was his fault because he had not been able to stop it.

Lostris woke and stayed in the room with the unconscious vampire even though she knew that when he awoke, he would not be the loveable innocent teenager that she had grown to love.

They needed the cure, and fast.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Half a Soul**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh, Blade, the movie Vampires, Buffy the vampire slayer, or anything else that this story may seem to have, and any song as well.**

**Dammit, this is taking me so long to update each time. GRRRRRRRRRRRRR. I am so sorry that it takes this long, I skate like three hours every night, none including the synchro practices, the only time I can really write is on the weekend, if I am actually at home or am not loaded to my neck with essays and short stories and what not for school. I know this may sound like an excuse but it's not. Thank you all so much for your patience. **

**/Yami speaking/**

**Pharaoh speaking**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Entering the room at a run Seto stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the scene before him, as did Joey and Atemu. Yami had broken free of the chains that had been incarcerating him; it took several men to restrain him from causing any damage to the other's in the room. Adria stood trying to get a needle ready to inject the vampire and sedate him. Seto stared straight into Yami's eyes, the shade was such a dark shade of red that they appeared to be black, they were nearly soulless, very little emotion was showing in them except raging anger.

Atemu bit his lip and glanced around the room, seeing Lostris trembling in a corner he dashed over to her and held her to him, "it's alright, I'm here," he assured as she clung to him in fear.

"GET OFF," bellowed Yami as he struggled wildly, "Fucking humans let go".

"Oh there's not a chance in hell that we are going to do that Yami," stated Seto seeing that this was clearly not his cousin, "Blade go in there and restrain him please". Nodding Blade did as asked and was able to hold Yami on his own long enough that Adria was able to inject the sedative into his hip. Yami gave a small groan before his body slackened like dead eel in Blade's arms, sighing Blade lifted Yami up and placed him back down on the table. The other slayers came in immediately and replaced the chains with cuffs made of titanium and crystal.

Atemu led Crystal to her father whom stood in the doorway, sighing he turned to his charge and held back an expression of sorrow. Striding over he put one hand on either side of the vampire's head and stared at him with a hard and heated gaze, immediately he could detect Yami's spirit within him frightened but fighting for control. A growl reached his ears, blinking he noticed that it was Yami, "where is Valick," came the demand.

"I would hope that he is dead," Atemu snapped after waving at the slayers telling them to leave him in the room alone. Hearing the sounds of fading footsteps and the door closing he stared hard into Yami's eyes, "and deep inside so do you".

"Heh," chuckled Yami with a cocky smile upon his face, "yeah, in your dreams there dress boy. Valick is my king, my Father, and the one who gave me this perfect body and life, heh I don't want for him to be dead, but if he is I will gladly take the vampire throne. So if you please half-breed, you can let me go".

Ignoring the insult Atemu firmly squeezed the vampire's chin in a bruising grip, "in the process of being turned you obviously lost all of your common sense and intellect entirely," he snapped, "otherwise you would know that you are not getting out of here unless you return the real Yami to us and get out of that body".

A loud deep and menacing laugh broke from Yami's figure, "Ha, you crack me up half-breed, I am Yami, and whether you like it or not, I'm not leaving this body, it belongs to me".

"It belongs to Yami Al Fahr," Atemu snapped, "a teenage boy that was unwillingly turned, not a fucking scum bag vampire like you".

Crocking a brow Yami stared up at Atemu incredulously, "such words Atemu, and I thought you said that you would never hurt me, well just because I am a vampire does not mean that I have feelings. But for you, I have none," he snapped before roughly turning the tables. His knee connected with Atemu's stomach sending the former Pharaoh to the ground with a cry.

Gasping in surprise Atemu rose to his feet and glared down at Yami, there was only one other thing he knew might work at the moment. Sighing he un-locked the restraints and took a step back as Yami sat up straight. Smiling the vampire slipped off of the stone table and strode over to Atemu, the Pharaoh kept a straight face and remained firm, "I am rather hungry my old friend".

At that Atemu bit his lip, hopefully this would work, and hopefully the scientist would find that last ingredient soon, oh if only he could remember what it was. Yami shoved him to the floor and followed him in a fluid motion, pulling the gold chocker collar off of the spirit he swooped down but stopped immediately. Blinking Atemu seized his chance, fisting his digits in Yami's spiked locks he forced the vampires head down so that his lips were pressed against the vein in his neck.

"Do it Yami, I'd prefer to be dead then watch you be like this," he said sternly, "do it".

"Fuck off," snapped the vampire.

"Do it Yami, that way I don't have to suffer watching you kill those that you love". Feeling the vampires form begin to tremble Atemu slackened his grip, was it working?

"Atemu, stop please," came that familiar voice in a frightened tone, "please don't make me". Feeling the boy clinging to him Atemu sat up and held Yami to him tightly, rocking him back and forth as the teen began to shed tears of fear, "he's terrifying me Atemu, he's so strong and controlling, he's worse than Valick. I can't beat him when ever we fight for control".

"Hush Yami hush, I'm here little one and I won't ever leave you I promise. I won't let him, this demon within you, hurt you again, I wont. Your too important to me, and I wont loose you again," Atemu, said furiously, "I wont". Pulling back he stared into Yami's eyes expecting to see the crimson shade that he was so used to, but he was startled, pale lavender orbs stared back at him in fear. He gasped, "no wonder you cannot win against him, it's the vampire virus verses a human soul. Viruses infect people, kill them, and torment them, that's exactly what is happening to you. Oh great sweet Ra," he exclaimed, "Guards, guards".

The door opened immediately and two slayers came in prepared to fight but soon found that there was no reason, Atemu stared at them, "hurry go get Seto, I need to speak with him, and tell the scientist to either try the ingredients that can be used to destroy cancer. Go now".

"Yes sir".

As the doors closed Atemu felt Yami stiffen in his arms, glancing down at his charge he bit his lip, Yami was obviously fighting for control, his face was scrunched in both concentration and discomfort, and his fists were viciously clenching his tunic.

"Use your powers on him little one, fight him".

"I'm trying, AH, but he's so strong, he can pick me up as if I am nothing but a children's toy," Yami stated. At that Seto came into the room, seeing the sight before him he panicked and dropped down in front of the two, with gentle touches to the boy's cheeks he encouraged Yami to open his eyes. The two gasped in amazement, the colour of the irises was constantly switching between red and lavender. But clearly the demon within was winning the battle.

"What's going on Atemu," demanded Seto.

"The demon side that every vampire is trying to take control. Yami's one of the few that is able to fight against it. So in other words Seto, he's having an internal physical battle with this demon. And the demons are strong, I don't know how he is going to hold on, I was barely able to," expounded Atemu as Yami's body twisted violently in his grasp, "fight him Yami".

After several long nerve racking, and terrifying moments Yami's body went limp, his torso was the only thing moving, and it was laboured. Atemu was not sure who had won, if the demon had then they should chain him up again, but if Yami had they would only terrify him more. So he waited staring down at the boy's pale and sweat-coated face. Sighing he gently rubbed Yami's cheeks, it was always something that encouraged him to open his eyes. And it worked.

Deep amethyst pools blended with crimson and filled with wounded innocence stared back at him; fear, triumph, and somnolence shawn heavily in them. Giving a small cry of delight Atemu held the boy closer, he had won the battle, for now that is until the demon felt ready to fight again.

"That hurts," Yami said, weakly pushing Atemu away from him slightly, he then signalled towards his neck, "it still hurts". Nodding Atemu pointed towards Seto, turning his gaze Yami smiled brightly up at his cousin whom was staring at his eyes with utter fascination and confusion. Yami sighed, "amethyst is the colour my eyes were when I was still human. Though right now they are probably still tainted with red," he expounded, "since I have yet to have him entirely removed". Seto nodded in comprehension and immediately held his arms open.

Taking the incitation Yami moved out of Atemu's lap and willingly embraced his cousin tightly, Seto sighed with relief, "I'm glade that there is still hope," he murmured.

"Same here," Yami added before moving back, "I just hope the cure is found soon, I don't know how much longer I can hold on. I don't have my vampire strength anymore, he may just crush me the next time and have control again till I can fight".

Suddenly a loud ringing raged through the building, the lights flickered off briefly leaving the three in pure darkness. Then the back up crimson lights flashed on and the three glanced at each other, the ringing still blazing in the building.

Seto sprang to his feet, "that's the alarm, vampire's have breached the building, come let's get out of here," he snapped. Obediently Atemu stood up and lifted Yami's weakened frame with him, Seto supported his cousin's other side and they vacated the room, "we have to find the nearest exit, if we can get out of here, there's a chance that we can get you to safety Yami". The vampire nodded and stumbled alongside his friends, the strength was slowly returning to his limbs, which was comforting just in case he had to fight.

Rounding a corner towards the exit that lead out into the back yard they lifted their head and cried out in shock. Valick stood there with a look a pure loathing upon his face, three of the elite guards stood behind him swords drawn and faces determined.

"Valick," Yami breathed in fear.

The vampire King took a fluid step towards him, "I see that you managed to gain control for a while eh Yami, well it wont remain that way for long, guards get him".

Immediately Seto grasped Yami's elbow and tugged him at a running pace down the hall back towards the main entrance of the Castle. Atemu's voice called out to them, "run, I'll distract him," Yami glanced back over his shoulder just in time to see the Pharaoh grasp hold of a sword from the suits of armour and dash head long at the enemy. Biting his lip he prayed to Horus that he would be all right and continued to run at a breakneck speed alongside Seto.

Stumbling into the entrance around the two of them found themselves in the middle of a battlefield. How they had not heard all the commotion they did not know, but what they did know what that they needed weapons and fast. Joey and West waved at them from the stairwell to the second floor. Frantically Seto pulled Yami in that direction; at first they received terrified expressions from the two, only for them to gaze into Yami's eyes.

"He's human," exclaimed West as he shoved two swords into their hands.

"No, he needs the cure for that, but the human side of him is in control, the demonic right now is dormant, hopefully he will not come out for a while," expounded Seto as he turned and swung heavily at an on coming vampires head.

"Where is Lostris," Yami demanded scanning the crowd.

"She's outside with your Father, Mahado, and Blade. Hurry they need more help out there defending the gates, go," yelled West, obediently Yami dashed towards the door, using his training to parry blows and slay vampires on his way.

Bitter rain pounded down upon him with an intense ferocity that it nearly knocked him back. Growling slightly he dashed head long through the pouring rain. His eyes searched the area around him as he ran, seeing his father in the battle he made his way towards him as best as he could. Seeing the flash of a blade he swung his own up to block the on coming blow. Scowling at the vampire he dropped down upon one knee and swung heavily at his midsection, hitting its mark he heard the fiend above him bellow in pain. Springing to his feet he swung his blade at the vampire's next, again he hit his target, the head was so cleanly cut that it spun once on the neck before toppling towards the ground.

Grunting with satisfaction Yami dashed off towards his father again. Continuously he was stopped, but the next couple times were different. He heard the demon side of his speaking to him, suggesting moves and telling him to use his vampire abilities. A few times the demon showed his colours and slew a few if their enemies with impressive speed and precision.

The next thing that Yami knew he sprang into the air higher then any human could flipped briefly then laded catlike on the ground alongside his Father. Rising to his feet fluidly he parried a blow from an on coming vampire. Lostris was on his other side, when she had reached there he d id not know but he immediately went back to back with her, each defending each other fiercely.

Kayden seemed to be beaming with pride as he watched Yami and Lostris; the two were incredible fighters, and perfect comrades. Fighting along side them he growled and killed in the freezing rain.

Suddenly Yami felt the demon within him growl furiously and take slight control of his body again, but yet his own mind was still in control. He watched as his movements mimicked that of the elite guards; swift, precise, and aggressive, never had he fought like this, and he had never wanted to.

"Stop it," he snapped furiously, "your really pissing me off right now".

The demon chuckled, "be happy that I am letting you fight and remain in slight control, otherwise I would have killed you a long time ago".

"Yami," called Lostris through the rain and thunder, "we need to get inside and defend the castle from any stragglers". Kayden nodded in agreement and led the two back inside the castle. There were few vampires now outside of the building, ten at the most seemed to be fighting the most.

Dashing into the heat of the building they ran straight into a unwanted company. Yami growled in both anger and dismay, Valick stood with his elite guards blocking the doorway, preventing anyone from leaving. The King of Vampires turned to them with a smile, "well Yami, this is the last thing the I was expecting, have you come to surrender to me".

"Fuck no, I've come to do the opposite, your head will soon become an ornament on these walls," he growled holding his sword at ready.

"We will just have to see about that one Yami," Valick said with a chuckle as he pulled out his own blade.

A/N: Sorry that this update took so long, I am really sorry about this, and I am sure that you are probably sick of hearing it but, I'll try harder to get the next update up on the weekend, but there are no guarantees, but I will try. Ja ne, please review.


	15. Chapter Fifteen final chapter

**Half a Soul**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh, Blade, the movie Vampires, Buffy the vampire slayer, or anything else that this story may seem to have, I do not own the song Only Time, by Enya**

**Again thank you for your patience, and your reviews, you all r so awesome. **

**/Yami speaking/**

**Pharaoh speaking**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Yami," bellowed Seto from the stairwell that led to the next floor of the building. Lifting his gaze Yami shook his head at his cousin who seemed to be making an attempt to break through the vampires that separated the two of them. Growling Seto tried to shove his way through but he only ended up on his back, Mahado and West rushing to his side while Joey stood with his sword up to provide protection for his friends.

"Not this time Seto, I need to do this on my own, you cannot protect me forever, nor can Atemu," he stated firmly lifting his blade and holding it at ready, "this is my fight, so stay out of it".

A satisfied smile passed Valick's lips as he raised the blade in his hands, "good, because I want no interruptions, men find Atemu immediately, and keep him restrained," he commanded.

Yami's eyes darkened and he growled angrily, "leave him and the others be Valick," he snapped, "this is between you and me, do not harm them".

"And if I do my child," he asked as the vampires forced the slayers towards the stairs, each struggling wildly as they were bound tightly and forced to their knees.

"Just leave them alone," he said heatedly, not daring to turn his eyes to gaze at his friends, he knew that their pleading looks would only make his surrender to the bastard. Valick smiled before making the first move, parrying it Yami brought his blade down upon the vampire's exposed side. It never made it. Valick moved with the swiftness of his kind and swung another blow at him. Parrying it again Yami sidestepped, dropped down, and swing his leg out. It met its mark; Valick gave a small cry of surprise before he hit the ground.

Springing to his feet Yami drove his sword point down upon his enemies torso, Valick rolled away and was instantly back upon his feet aiming his blade at Yami's lower back. Deflecting it Yami felt the demon side take control of his movements again and forced him to back flip away towards the edge of the circle of slayers and vampires.

"Stop it," he snapped not knowing that it was out loud.

"Heh, I want control boy, and I want this body intact if you don't mind. So surrender to me now, and I will spare your friends and families lives as well as yours," the demon said angrily.

"I won't surrender, not to you, never will I go back to Valick, never," he said heatedly.

"Then I will force you to hurt someone you hold dear, someone you love greatly," said the demon.

Yami went silent for a moment until he noticed Valick dashing towards him rapidly; again the demon took over, deflected the many blows that Valick tried to pull off before back flipping away.

Chuckling Valick crossed his arms, his blade still in one of his hands, "I see that you are having an internal conflict with the demon eh Yami, surrender to him, he is stronger than you, he will win eventually. Just give up".

Lifting his gaze Yami shook his head, "no, I won't," he bellowed, "I won't go back with you". The demon growled within him before taking complete control of him movements, his hand was forced to let go of the sword in his hand and he was then turned to face Seto and the others.

As this happened Atemu was pulled into the room; battered and bruised, barely able to stand upon his own two feet. Worry laced through him as he stared at the sight of the Pharaoh, "Atemu," he muttered and tried to move towards him but the demon kept him still.

"Your compassion will be your downfall boy," snapped the demon, "now be a good boy and surrender, and I will let him live, or, I will force my way to full control and join Valick against your will".

Feeling tears well up in his eyes he dropped his gaze to the ground, he could not surrender, but if he did not Atemu, his parents, Seto, and his friends would all be murdered, then the rest of the slayers would follow immediately afterward. He was in a dilemma, a bad one at that. Giving a growl of frustration he tried to turn away but yet again was kept still by the demon.

"Surrender dammit child," snapped Valick.

"Surrender Yami, give in to me," said the demon in a coaxing voice. Letting out a small sob Yami clenched his fists, what he could do, neither of his options was likeable, and yet he did not want to let his friends and family down. Then the demon was brought to the edge, his patience was snapped like a twig under foot and tossing the boy aside in their minds viciously he took control.

Throwing his head back he laughed triumphantly, his voice deep and menacing, even more terrifying than Valick's own. Lostris gave a small whimper, while the other's looked on in utter horror as Yami's eyes turned t a deep shade of red, as dark as blood.

"No, Yami," cried Atemu, "no fight it". Growling the demon strode forward, raising his hand up he smiled demonically and back handed the Pharaoh tossing his weak frame against a wall. He heard Yami's voice scream from within him but he ignored it, he turned his gaze back towards Valick, "I am rather famished my Lord, you don't mind if I take my fill of them do you". The King shook his head, a bright smile on his menacing face.

Smiling he turned his gaze back upon the weakest of the group, Lostris whimpered and tried to move away from her captors, but it was fruitless. Moving towards the terrified girl he knelt down, reaching out he placed a pale hand upon her bronze cheek. She tried to move again but he kept her still, "hold still pretty one, and I will make this as painless as possible," he stated.

"No Yami, I know that you do not want to do this, remember your promise to me, the one you made on the roof when we admitted our feelings for each other. Remember, you promised you would never hurt me, and that you would protect me no matter what," she protested, her green eyes frightened and pleading.

Crocking a brow the demon turned his gaze towards Seto, "then I will keep that promise for the moment, otherwise I will turn to another person, perhaps the stronger the victim, the more I will get out of it". Rising to his feet he took a step towards Seto whom was standing stiffly, defiance written in his eyes.

Smiling the vampire turned his head to the side, "as I said with the girl, dear cousin..."

"You are not Yami, therefore you are not my cousin," Seto stated, only for a familiar fist to collide with his jaw.

"Do not interrupt me human, shut up and I will make this painless," he snapped before pushing the slayer to the ground and pinning him there, "You do not want your precious cousin to suffer more". Seto bit his lip and prepared himself, if he fought back, he would only hurt Yami more. The vampire at first nipped at one single are before sinking his teeth in, groaning in pain Seto tried to remain still.

Then he felt a jolt in the body above him, Yami suddenly sprang away from him, landing upon his back on the floor. Sitting up Seto put his hand over his neck to staunch the bleeding; lifting his gaze to the vampire in surprise he found himself staring into a pair of amethyst eyes, afraid and filled with guilt. Moving to his feet he moved towards his cousin whom was now staring at his hands in disgust.

"I'm sorry Seto, I'm sorry," Yami sobbed out putting his hands over his face.

"Yami, the bite is not enough to turn me, don't worry it was not your fault," Seto assured and was about to kneel down before his cousin but he was pulled back roughly by two vampires. Yami moved his hands and jumped to his cousin's aid, only for Valick to grab him roughly and pull his body against his.

Struggling Yami tried to move away but was unable to, Valick growled angrily and sank his nails into the boy's stomach and back, "your coming with me, no one can stop me, not this time," he snapped through the small whimper of pain that was emitted from his hostage. Chuckling triumphantly he dragged Yami with him to the stairs, as he mounted them he yelled down to his men, "kill the hostages".

"Bastard leave them alone," bellowed Yami, not caring about the nails in his back and stomach he turned and pushed the vampire away from him and back down the stairs. Valick cried out in anguish, then growling forced himself to sit up, only to find Atemu stumbling away from his guards the puzzle in hand. Before he could react Atemu was able to force the puzzle around Yami's neck. The spirit whispered a single word to the boy and pointed towards him, the vampire king, Valick.

Lifting his hand Yami gazed at Valick with loathing and heated rage, "never again will you or your kind take another life, the secret has been unveiled to me Valick, I now know how to destroy you...ASHIRITAKA".

A bright blinding light burst forth from the boy and the puzzle, filling the room with its blinding glare. Cries of both astonishment and anguish could be heard as the light spread out beyond the castle and over the rest of the land of Kotare. All the while it destroyed all those pure blood vampires, and the half-bloods that were malevolent. Little did they know, their entire world was changing, in more ways than one.

When the light cleared none of the vampires could be seen, their bodies were gone, destroyed by the spell. Yami smiled gently down at all those who gaze up at him. Angel, Seto, Mahado, Joey, Duke, Blade, Kayden, West, and Lostris all smiled at him proudly. He gave a small smile before he felt his knees buckled, all the strength in his limbs was gone, the energy used to produce that spell was a great quantity and he knew it. Whether he lived through this or not, he knew full well that everyone was safe, that he fulfilled his destiny. He barely felt Atemu grasp hold of him preventing him from falling before everything went black.

################################  
  
He felt like something was different with him, something had changed. Was this the feeling of passing into the afterlife, or was this something different. Chancing it he opened his eyes, at first the white light surrounding him made him groan and re-close his eyes, but he tried again and succeeded. The room that he was in was unfamiliar to his eyes. Sitting up with a wince at the pain in his back and stomach he took in his enchanting surroundings.

The room was designed like the room of a Pharaoh's in the ancient times, from the stone walls covered with hieroglyphics and delightful paintings, to the furniture and the linen. Sighing at the beauty of it all he drifted his gaze towards a pair of windows along side a set of double doors that led out onto a large balcony.

He blinked in bewilderment; the world beyond those windows was something that he had only seen before in pictures. Golden desert sands stretched forth beyond his vision range, the sky was a clear azure shade, and along the Nile River there was tropical plant life, from acacia trees to the papyrus beds. Was this all a dream, or was this the afterlife.

The doors to his room opened and Seto entered, alongside Rosalind, Akunadin, Kayden, Alexia, and Atemu. They group of them smiled at him, each of them dressed in the ancient attire of kilts, dresses, and complex jewellery. They all seemed to want to go to him, but his mother was the first to move. She dashed forward and wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the pain he held her back, bathing in the warmth that she emitted.

"What is going on here," he asked suddenly, Alexia pulled away and smiled gently at him before turning her gaze towards Atemu who strode forward and sat on the other side of the bed.

"You saved us Yami; you turned the world back to what it had originally been; prosperous, warm, and beautiful. Kotare is it's self again, we have destroyed most of our technology and have readapted the old habits and traditions. The buildings are no longer dark and made of metal, but of white stone and covered in paintings of the Gods. The temples have been recreated, everything is as it should be," he said running his digits over the boy's face, "as are you".

Giving the Atemu a puzzled expression he turned his gaze towards Seto, "what does he mean," he asked, the former slayer grabbed a mirror from a small table and held it up in front of the teen. Yami gasped, his eyes were a perfect shade of amethyst, his skin was immaculate and bronze in shade, he looked human again. Then he realized that he could no longer sense the demon within him. Turning his head he gazed at his neck, the scar was gone.

"I'm human," he muttered, then suddenly he sprang forward and wrapped his arms around Atemu, "I'm human again, oh thank you Horus, I'm human". Tears of joy and slight disbelief formed in his eyes and he clung to his friend, "thank you, oh thank you thank you".

"Yami," said Akunadin suddenly, the boy turned his gaze to him but never lessened his hold on Atemu, "are you ready to be king little one". Remaining silent for a moment he thought it over, yes he was ready, nodding he smiled before allowing his parents to embrace him and lay kiss after kiss on his brow.

"Yes I am ready, I am ready to fulfill my destiny, I am ready to be Pharaoh".

Atemu rose to his feet and stood alongside Seto, "it's so lovely to see him laugh and smile again," he stated as he watched Yami giggle and squirm as his father attacked an old ticklish spot on his knee. Seto nodded in agreement; to him it was good to see Yami on the road to recovery, to see him happy for the first time.

When finally his parents pulled away Yami stiffly rose to his feet, ignoring the slight nagging pain in his back and stomach he strode to the balcony doors, pushing them open he strode out into the bright sunlight. People turned their gaze up to him from the city below; they smiled and laughed brightly before waving to him. Smiling Yami turned his gaze up to the sun which he could see over the stone buildings and the obelisks. This was a new life for him, something to begin, it was a new start. And to begin it he let his voice ring for all to hear.

_Who can say where the road goes,  
__Where the day flows?  
__Only time...  
_

_And who can say if your love grows,  
__As your heart chose?  
__Only time...  
_

_Who can say why your heart sighs,  
__As your love flies?  
__Only time...  
_

_And who can say why your heart cries,  
__When your love dies?  
__Only time...  
_

_Who can say when the roads meet,  
__That love might be,  
__In your heart.  
_

_And who can say when the day sleeps,  
__If the night keeps all your heart?  
__Night keeps all your heart...  
_

_Who can say if your love grows,  
__As your heart chose?  
__Only time...  
_

_And who can say where the road goes,  
__Where the day flows?  
__Only time...  
_

_  
Who knows?  
__Only time...  
  
_

_Who knows?  
__Only time..._

END

A/N: Thank you all for your patience, and thank your for the reviews, I know the ending is abrupt but I really wanted to start another story, thank you all ur da best.


End file.
